Young Love
by Stonecrusher7
Summary: Bulma is new to Sunny Side Public High. Coming from an all-girls Academy,she's not sure she'll be accepted, especially when the cute captain of the football team cracks on her and makes fun of her. They become sworn enemies and hate each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own DBZ or any of its characters.

** Young Love**

**Epilogue**

Academy's Lobby

Phone rings

"Hello, St.Marie's Girls Academy, how may I help you?" the secretary answered perkily.

"Yes, can you communicate me with my daughter Bulma Briefs on extension 404, please?" said a vibrant male voice on the other side of the line.

"One moment please", said the secretary before there was a click.

Room 404…

"Listen you little bitch, you better not tell the dean that we're sneaking out tonight down to the boy's Academy. It's really not our fault that you don't get invited anywhere, you little nerd. And you know what will happen to you if you do rat us out", said the beautiful, tall blonde girl, while three other girls agreed with their leader.

"You know what, bitch? I really don't have to take shit from you, so don't threaten me. And stop hating on me just because I have the looks and the brains, which is very hard to find in most girls. So, if you excuse me, fuck off", said the feisty blue-haired girl.

"How dare you speak to Trisha like that!" said the rather overweight girl stepping closer to the defiant blue-haired girl, "I'll teach you what happens to anyone who disrespect Trisha or any of us!" The fat girl grabbed the blue-haired girl by her shirt and smacked her. The other girls also joined her and started pulling her hair and ripping her shirt.

The phone rang and the girls stopped and left the room.

In tears, the blue-haired girl picked up the phone.

"He-hello?" the blue-haired girl stammered.

"Bulma, is everything alright?" said the father concerned.

"Daddy is that you? Oh daddy please get me out of here, I cant take it anymore, please, I want to go home!" Bulma sobbed.

"Honey, calm down. Tell me, what happened?" asked the father.

Bulma told him what they'd done to her.

The father sighed, "Bulma, honey, pack up your things, you're coming home tonight"

"Really? Oh thank you, Daddy, thank you so much!" exclaimed Bulma happily. "But, what school will I be attending, I mean, daddy, I've always been in an all-girls school and there aren't any back in Sunny Side", said Bulma.

The father seemed to ponder for a minute, then said, "Don't worry about it, sweetie, your mom and I have been thinking that it wasn't such a great idea to put you in all-girls schools your whole life, I mean, you haven't gotten the chance to develop socially, I mean you're almost fifteen and you haven't had a boyfriend and haven't gone shopping with girls your age. So hon, when you come back, forget about private academies. You'll be attending Sunny Side Public High School!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Young Love

**Chapter 1**

"Oh, honey, you look so nice in those clothes. I'm so excited for your first day of school at Sunny Side!" chimed Bulma's mother, "are you sure you're going to be okay, though?"

"Mom, trust me, that school cannot be worse than the one where I was at", said Bulma, straightening her tight Rocawear shirt.

"I know…but…honey it is a public school, and trust me whatever you see at this school will be new to you, I'm telling you. Now you are a very pretty girl and I know you're not used to being around guys, so now you'll be getting lots of attention from them. That is completely norm-"

"Mom, stop it with the speeches, okay?" Bulma smiled, "I don't have a problem with attention".

The doorbell rang.

"Well, hello Jerry!" said Mrs. Briefs when she opened the door and saw her daughter's limo driver.

"Good morning, Mrs. Briefs. I'm here to pick up Miss Bulma and take her to school?" said Jerry, a very young man who looked to be about thirty.

"Oh, hi Jerry! Bye, Mom!" yelled Bulma as she rushed out of her house and stepped into the limo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"But Vegita, the party just wont be the same without you, please come" pleaded Vegita's best friend, Goku. They were all in the parking lot discussing the Friday night party which was to be held at Tien's house.

"Kakarot, I will not repeat myself. I'm not goin to that party because I know Melissa's gonna be there and she's gonna be all over me!" said Vegita exasperated.

"Aw, Vegita, if that's the problem why didn't you tell me?" asked Chichi, Goku's girlfriend.

"Yeah, I could take care of her", said 18, who was really tough.

"Forget about it, I got plans anyway," said Vegita.

"Speaking of plans, are we going to the mall this afternoon?" asked Launch. All three girls squealed at the thought of going shopping.

"Damn, you girls go shopping so much anybody would think you're like billionaires or something", said Tien raising an eyebrow. Krillin shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Speaking of billionaire…" Chichi said as her followed a black limo that entered the parking lot. All eyes followed hers, too.

All guys whistled as the driver opened the back door and a beautiful blue-haired girl stepped out.

Bulma stepped out of the limo while what seemed to be the whole school looked at her as if they'd never seen a girl before. She shyly made her way into the main entrance to get her schedule at the Guidance Office.

"Hello, umm, I'm a new student and I'm here to get my schedule?" said Bulma a little uncertain.

The secretary looked up and smiled. "Oh yes. Bulma Briefs, right?" she asked.

"Uh..yes", Bulma said, surprised that the secretary knew her name. There were like 3,000 students in this huge school and this lady she had never met knew her name? Wow.

The bell rang and there was a loud noise of students coming inside in the hallway.

"Here you go. Your first class is Math, Room 323, Mr. Chae. And you'll be having lunch on 7th period", said the secretary handing Bulma her schedule.

Bulma was about to make her way out the door when the secretary called her back.

"Yes?" said Bulma.

"Before you get to class, the Principal asked me to tell you he wants to have a word with you. His office is right there" the secretary said pointing to a door.

Bulma knocked on the door marked "Principal", when she heard a voice say to come in she walked in.

"Ms. Briefs, come in! Have a seat" said a very attractive middle aged man. "So tell me, how do you like our school so far", asked the principal, who she assumed was Mr. Lashley, since the name on the box said it.

"Oh, yeah, it's great!" said Bulma. "It's so different from all the academies I've been at, and I think I'm ready for this kind of change".

"Well, I'm glad. But the reason why I called you was because I knew since you're new and evrything you'd have problems getting around to your classrooms, so I just sent to call for an Office Worker who will show you around the school. She wont take too long", said Mr. Lashley.

The door opened and a beautiful black-haired girl came in.

"Oh, Bulma I want you to meet Chichi Williams", said mr. Lashley.

Bulma turned around and smiled politely. "Hi, Chichi".

"Chichi, this is Bulma Briefs, daughter of the president of Capsule Corps", said Mr. Lashley.

"Hi, I'm so glad to meet you!" smiled Chichi.

"Chichi will show you around the school. She has almost all of your classes, except for I think Spanish, Biology and Math. But I hope you two become really good friends and Chichi, please make her feel comfrtable since she's never been to a public school and it is her wish to make new friends" Mr. Lashley said and signaled that they may leave.

"...And this is the B Lunch Room, where my friends and I usually sit", said Chichi.

"Wow. In my old school there was only one big lunch room for everyone", said Bulma surprised.

"Well, at least they didnt separate girls from boys at that Academy you were attening, right?" asked Chichi.

"Oh, no, it was an all-girls Academy", said Bulma rolling her eyes.

"Oh, must have been pretty bad, huh?" said Chichi thinking what she would ever do without her boyfriend with her.

"Yeah, I mean, all the girls hated me. They stole my clothes, ripped my papers, and beat me...I never really had any friends. But I think it was moslty because of my attitude. I'm a very short-tempered person", said Bulma, conscious that her eyes had gotten watery at the thought of her past days at the Academy.

"What are you talking about? I think you're a nice person, Bulma", said Chichi sympathetically

"Oh, that's cause you dont know me", said Bulma, now smiling.

"Tell you what. Why dont you sit with us at our table at lunch, okay?"

"Really? I can sit with you and your friends?" asked Bulma.

"Of course. I mean, at first I thought that you were a little stuck up since you were like a millionaire and everything, but now I know you're not like that, so I'd love for you to be my friend and meet 18 and Launch. They're really cool. But now, I gotta take you to room 323 for Math", said Chichi, taking Bulma's hand and rushing up the stairs.

"Attention, classroom!" said Mr. Chae. The class went quiet.

"This here is a new student. She just transfered from St. Mary's Academy in Italy and I hope we all try to make her feel good at our school. Her name is Bulma Briefs and I hope we all give her a good welcome". Mr. Chae finished and smiled at Bulma, who shyly smiled back.

"Miss. Briefs, you can take that empty seat at the back next to Mr. Vegita Prince".

Bulma walked over to the empty seat and sat down. The guy next to her lifted his head up and glared at her. Of course, she'd thought he was way cute, but she wasnt gonna take any glaring form him. She glared back.

"Ugly", he said and then put his head back down.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I want to know what you guys think of the fic. Please send me some reviews at My next chapter should be up by tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Young Love

Sorry for the delay guys, but I had a lot of problems with my computer but please don't hate me. Anyways, is better late than never!

Thanks for all the reviews they were great. Send some more for support!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Anyways, she seems pretty nice, you girls should meet her. I mean, she's rich and all, but she's not stuck up at all. Actually she's very shy", said Chichi to Launch and 18 while they were going in to Chemistry.

"Yeah, Chi, whatever. Everyone's a nice person to you', said Launch smiling sideways.

"Aw, come on I don't think every body is nice person, she's new and she doesn't know anybody and we should let her stay with us until she settles down, you know", said Chichi.

"Ok, bring her at lunch and let her sit with us so we get to meet her, but she better not be one of those stuck up rich girls cause if she is, she'll be on her own', said 18. After that, everyone was quiet as the teacher walked in and lectured them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Excuse me?" asked Bulma to the red-haired girl walking down the hallway.

"Umm..yes?" asked the red-haired as her friends glared at Bulma.

"Could you tell me where room 301 is?" asked Bulma.

"Are you new here or something, cause everyone knows that room 301 is the only room that's all the way at the end of the main hallway and up to the eighth floor", the red-haired indicated.

"Oh, well, thanks", said Bulma. After she turned to follow to where the girl had indicated, the red haired and her friends started laughing.

It took a good ten minutes after the bell rang for Bulma to realize she had been tricked. She finally found room 301 in building 3 in the first floor.

Slowly, conscious of her lateness, Bulma opened the door to her History class. The teacher raised his eyes as he was interupted by Bulma coming in.

"Excuse me, miss, but I hope you know that you are fifteen minutes late for this class and I have no tolerance for late-comers. Do you have anything to say?" said whom she supposed was Mr. Nardone.

"Umm, I sorry, but I kinda new here and I really couldnt find this room", said Bulma.

"I dont care if you're new, that's not my responsibility. We'll finish talking about this during detention. You may have a seat", finished the teacher.

Confused and slightly embarrassed, Bulma walked over the last empty seat, which happened to be right next to the guy she'd been sitting next to during first period. He was glaring at her. Again.

"Now, open you textbooks to page 535 and read the tree pages of the chapter and answer the questions on page 538", said Mr.Nardone.

"Ahem, Miss in the back", said th teacher looking at Bulma, "why arent you reading?"

"I dont have a textbook", said Bulma.

"Oh, so first you're late and now, you dont have a textbook", said the teacher sarcastically, "well, since you're new, I'll excuse you for that, but you're still coming to detention. I suppose you'll have to share textbooks with the boy next to you. Vegita, slide your seat over so you can share with her", said the teacher.

"What? Do I have to?" asked Vegita frowning.

"Would you like to ask the Principal that question?" asked mr. Nardone redundantly.

Vegita grunted as he moved his seat next to Bulma's.

"Let me tell you something. Dont expect me to wait for you to finish reading so I can turn the page. No, you read, you turn the page, you answer the questions and then I copy them, okay? Okay", said Vegita.

"But, that would be cheating, wouldnt it?" asked Bulma.

"Are you kidding me woman? You know what? Just do what I told you, okay?" said Vegita annoyed.

"Well, Im doing my own work, I dont know about yours but once Im done with answering my questions, Im not planning on sharing them", with that, Bulma set down to work, leaving Vegita open-mouthed by the way she'd spoken so shyly at the front of the class and so heated now.

"Bitch", Vegita muttered.

"Son of a bitch", answered Bulma.

Vegita raised his eyebrow. No; he hadnt been expecting that.

"Geek", he said.

"Loser", she answered back.

"Ass face", said Vegita.

"Shit eater", she snapped back.

"Mr. Prince, would you like to join her in detention afterschool?" asked Mr. Nardone.

Vegita rolled his eyes and tried to concentrate on the book. For some reason, he couldnt.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Girls, guys? This is Bulma Briefs. She's new at the school and she'll be sitting with us, since she doesnt really know anybody", said Chichiu as she introduced Bulma to her friends who were seated at their lunch table.

"Hi everyone", said Bulma.

"Hi!" they said.

"Come on guys, why dont you introduce yourselves?" asked Chichi.

"Im 18"

"Im Launch"

"Im Krillin"

"Im Tien"

"Im 17. Im 18's brother"

"Im Goku. Hey? Are you eating that?" said Goku pointing at her lunch.

'Well, I am kinda hungry, but once I get full I can give you he leftovers', Bulma said smiling.

"Sure. Oh, thats Vegita right there with the angry face. Just so you know, he doesnt like you. Dont take it personal, but he just hates new students" said Goku whioe Vegita grilled him.

"Shut the fuck up Kakarot" said Vegita.

"Guys, dont start" said Chichi as she and Bulma sat down.

"So, Bulma, tell us about yourself. How was your old school", asked Launch.

"Well, it was huge, but this one's so much better that the other one", said Bulma

"Is it true it was an all-girls school?" asked 18.

"Uh, yeah, it was and it pretty much sucked", said Bulma.

"Oh my god, I dont know what I would do in a school without my boyfriend!" said Chichi as she hugged Goku.

"Speaking of boyfriends, have you gone out with any rich boys, Bulma?" asked Launch.

"Rich boys?" asked Bulma confused.

"Yeah, you know, guys that are like you, rich" said Launch.

"Well, first, I never really went out with any guys while I was at that school cause it was an all-girls school and second, if I had the chance to go out with a guy while I was at that school, I wouldnt have cared wether he had a lot of money or not.Cause I dont look for money in a person, but what I appreciate is the fiendship, you know? Money cant buy that", said Bulma as she bit into her hamburger.

"Wow, that's deep" said Tien, "what most girls say these days is 'my boyfriend better have a 2006 ferrari and 20,000 dollars to spend on me'. It's kinda hard to make that kinda money to waste on the girl you're just gonna be with for less than a month" he said as they all laughed, save forVegita, who remainedwith an angry face.

"Hey, Bulma,are you coming to the Christmas dance next week?" asked 18

"Oh my gosh, yeah, you have got to come!" said Chichi excited.

"Umm, I dont know, I mean, I've never gone to those kind of things", said Bulma uncertain.

"It's okay, Bulma, you'll come to the mall with us this afternoonand we can pick out a cute dress for you", said Launch.

"Yeah and definitely some cute, high-heeled shoes" said Chichi.

'So what do you say, Bulma?" asked 18.

"Umm, okay, sure. Thanks you guys are great" said Bulma.

"Wow, that worked out good. Now all you have to do is get her a date" said Goku. Everyone was quiet.

_"okay, seventeen's going with my cousin Mia, Krillin's going with 18, I dont know how that happened, Tien is still trying to convince Launch to go with him and Goku is going with me, of course. Oh my god, who's Bulma gonna go with?" _thought Chichi.

"Damn, like seriously, are all the guys in this table taken?" asked Launch.

"Im not", Vegita spoke for the first time.

"We're talking about the dance in December', said Chichi glaring at Vegita.

"So?" asked Vegita.

"So, we need somebody to take her", said 18.

"I'll take her", said Vegita, his trademark smirk on his face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**okay, thats all for now people. This chapter was a little longer than the others, since it took me so long to update. Anyway, I know nothing eventful is really going on for now, but let's just wait til Bulma settles down and I promise that there'll be a whole lot of action later on.**

**Tell me what you think and send me some reviews!**

**Luv you all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Young Love

Okay guys, the four one's out. I know a lot of you were surprised last chapter because you weren't really expecting Vegita to agree to take her, but then gain, when Vegita does something worthy of surprise and shock, he's usually up to something. That's in my fics, at least.

Anyways, thank you so much for your reviews; they're helping me a lot in writing the fic.

Okay, on to the fic!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I'll take her", Vegita said with his trademark smirk on his face.

Silence.

Bulma stopped midway as she was about to take another bite from her burger. Goku dropped his spoon. Everyone was just too surprised to even say something; Vegita didn't just go around offering to do favors for people every day, so, this really was shocking.

Chichi narrowed her eyes. _He doesn't do any favors. Whatever he does is for his own benefit. What the fuck is he up to?_

"Well, then it's settled! Whew, that was easy!" exclaimed Launch, oblivious to the suspicious look Chichi was giving Vegita.

"Hey, Chichi, what's the matter? Think it's a bad idea?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, Chi, I mean, it seems pretty good to me", said 17.

"Yeah, I agree with you guys. It's a good idea", said Chichi.

"Well, I don't think so", said Bulma, who suddenly spoke.

'What? What do you mean?" asked 18 and Tien and Goku at the same time.

"You don't think what, Bulma?" asked Chichi.

"I don't think I wanna go with him", said Bulma.

"What? Girl, do you know how many girls are dying to go with him?" asked Launch.

"No, no. You know what? If she don't wanna go with me, it's fine. I'm not gonna force her to go with me if she doesn't want to. It makes me no difference. I mean, Im not the one who's having trouble finding a date", said Vegita smirking and crossing his arms.

"Bulma, you really should go with him", whispered 18 to Bulma.

"He's a fucking dick", Bulma whispered back to 18, Launch and Chichi, who started laughing.

"So, I'm guessing you guys have met before", said Chichi.

"Yeah, like I said, he's an ass", said Bulma, smiling this time.

"Look, Bulma, my suggestion to you is: forget he's a jerk. Go with him to the dance and just show yourself off and look pretty for everyone else. You don't have to be all over him if that's what you're scared of, I mean, I don't suggest you get too close to him, but just sit with him, and dance a little and then you can meet some other people", said Chichi trying to convince Bulma to go.

'Chi's right, Blma. Just go with Vegita and hang out with us. It's gonna be so fun, okay?" said Launch.

Bulma looked over at Vegita who was now glaring at her. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay", agreed Bulma with a sigh as the bell signaling the end of lunch rang.

As everyone got up and headed to their class, Chichi wlaked over to Vegita, who was planning to go somewhere other than class.

"Hey, Vegita", called Chichi.

Vegita turned around and rolled his eyes, "What do you want?"

"What are you planning on doing?" asked Chichi grabbing Vegita by his shirt and stopping him.

"What fuck are you talking about?" asked Vegita, now irritated.

"You know damn right what Im talking about. You, offering to take the new girl to the dance? You must be up to something, Vegita. And it cant be good", said Chichi.

"Leave me alone, Chi, and step out of it", said Vegita, walking towards the door.

"Vegita, look, all I'm asking you is don't do anything stupid, okay? This girl's new, she hardly knows anything or anybody. For once in your life, Vegita, be nice", said Chichi.

Vegita laughed. "Yeah, sure Chichi. I'll be nice". Then he went outside, laughing, as if being nice was the biggest joke he'd ever heard.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, you guys wanna come with us?" asked Chichi to the guys getting inside Tien's jeep and Vegita's car.

"Nah, we good. You girls go take Bulma to the mall and have fun", said Krillin as the guys got in the cars as quick as possible before the girls made them go shopping with them. They'd gone with the girls once before and they swore they'd never go with them ever again.

"Ok. Your loss", said Launch. "By the way, Tien, I'm gonna get the best dress and look really nice for you".

Tien's eyes went wide. "Are you telling me that you're coming with me to the dance, Launch?"

"Duh, you asshole. Didn't you figure that she was gonna say yes sooner or later?" said 18 matter-of-factly.

Tien grinned and got back in his jeep, while 17 and Krillin slapped his back. The girls all got inside Chichi's brand new BMW.

Vegita and Goku got in Vegita's car. "Where are we headed?" asked Vegita coming around next to Tien's jeep.

"My place", said 17.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, tell us Bulma, what do you really think of Vegita? Don't you think he's cute?" asked Launch.

"Cute? Yeah. Asshole? Yeah", aid Bulma. They all laughed.

"Look, Bulma. We're gonna give you some advice about Vegita. You know, since you're going to the dance with him and all", said Chichi.

"Okay", said Bulma.

"First, don't talk back to him whenever he insults you. No matter how mad you are, keep whatever you wanna say to yourself, because if you snap back at him in wherever there's a lot of people, he will insult you in front of everybody in a way that will hurt you a lot", warned 18.

"Yeah. Remember what he did to Kristie?" asked Launch. 18 and Chichi nodded.

"Who's Kristie?" asked Bulma.

"You mean, who was Kristie? Well, she went with Vegita to the Valentine's Dance and somehow they got into this argument. Kristie made the mistake of insulting him about how he'll never get to be somebody in life because he never studies. Vegita was so pissed he told her she was a slut and all she was good for was one good fuck which wouldn't be so good anyway. Then he said the thing that nobody will ever forget", Launch stopped talking, now starting to laugh.

"Well, what did he say?" asked Bulma.

18 took up, since Launch couldn't stop laughing. "He said, 'Why don't you go back woth your mom to the corner and help her make some extra money doing some blow jobs, huh?'"

Bulma gaped astonished, "Oh my god, that's so mean!"

"Yep. You see, everyone knew that Kristie's mom was a- you know, a prostitute, so, it embarrassed the girl even more than it would have if her mother wasn't a slut", explained Chichi.

"So, you see, we're just trying to save you some embarrassment. It doesn't matter if Vegita doesn't know you, trust me, he'll find something about you to make you feel so stupid and so humiliated you'll want to crawl under earth's crust", said Launch. Bulma nodded.

"Number two, if he doesn't try to insult you, most likely, he'll want to, you know, screw you", said 18.

"Screw me?" asked Bulma confused.

"Oh, you know, like, try to 'do it' with you. For your better information, Bulma, not only is Vegita the captain of the football team, but he's also the captain of the guys-who-have-screwed-the-most-girls team. So, you don't wanna believe him when he starts telling you nice things", said Chichi.

"Oh, we're here. I think we should go to Laurê's Boutique first" said Launch, jumping out of the car, followed by the rest of the girls.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, what do you guys think?" asked Tien.

"About?" said Krillin.

"About the new girl, Bulma?" said Tien.

"Oh, she's so fine", said Krillin.

"No, she's not fine. She is HOT. Is a shame that she's going with Vegita to the dance. What a waste", said 17.

"What do you mean? Why is it a waste?" asked Krillin.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, the girl's just waaaay too innocent; and Vegita likes that, you know what he says, 'makes them easier to bone', so I just hope she knows better than to fall for Vegita's games", said 17.

"That's right. Moving from subject, guys, I really like Launch and I wanna go out with he, but either she's playing too hard to get or she just doesn't like me", said Tien.

"Don't worry about it Tien, you'll figure it out at the dance", said Krillin.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"So, Vegita, be honest. Do you like this girl for real, or do you just wanna bone?" asked Goku.

"What do you think, Kakarot?" said Vegita with a smirk.

"But come on, Vegita, she's new and she's such an innocent girl!" said Goku trying to stop Vegita from what he was planning.

"Exactly, Kakarot, innocence makes the easier to bone", said Vegita, thinking about all the other girls he'd been with. But for some reason, the words he just said didn't seem to go with her and it didn't feel right. _Maybe she's the same as the other ones, or maybe, she's different? What's so fucking different about her? _Vegita seemed to tell himself there really wasn't anything special about her, but if there wasn't, why was it being so hard to stop thinking about her?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay guys, that was chapter 4, chapter five and six will be very interesting because it involves the dance and an unexpected person Bulma has an encounter with. Who is this guy? And how will it affect Bulma, her friends and Vegita?

Please send more reviews so I know how the story's doing so far.

Thank you for reading and lotsa love to all of ya,

Stonecrusher05


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Young Love

"Oh my gawd, Chichi that black dress looks so nice on you, it was made just for you!" exclaimed Launch as she saw Chichi trying on the last of 15 dresses she had picked out as her favorites.

"Really, you think? I mean, I do feel kind of exposed… but sooo sooo sexy!" laughed Chichi along with Launch.

"Guys? What do you think?" asked 18 as she stepped out.

"Damn, 18, you have your body going on, what are you trying to do, give Killin a heart attack?" laughed Chichi.

"18 I think it's great!" said Launch.

"Hey, where's Bulma?" asked Chichi.

"Right here, I was just picking out these last four. I think I like this one", said Bulma looking at the white silk dress with two slits on both sides running almost up to the thighs.

"Hey, Bulma, don't you think this dress looks great on Chichi?" asked Launch.

"Oh my gosh, yeah, that's so cute, you look..umm..what boys might call sexy? I told you that dress went perfectly with your complexion, Chichi" Bulma said complimenting her new friend Chichi.

"Bulma, since you know so much about like fashion and stuff, what do you think about this dress?" asked 18.

"Hmmm, well, it's a perfect fit and it makes every curve of your body stand out, but the color? I mean blue doesn't look that bad but with your blonde hair it's kind of, out of place. Do they have the same dress in any other color?" asked Bulma.

"Yeah, they have it in bright gold with shimmers, tricolor and dark emerald", said 18.

"Dark emerald. That's perfect for you, trust me 18, it will look great on you", said Bulma hurrying to get 18 the dress which was about to be taken by a stranger. Bulma grabbed one end of it but the other girl had grabbed the other end already.

"Excuse me, but I grabbed this first", said the beautiful girl in front of Bulma.

"Um, sorry, I'm afraid I grabbed this dress first", said Bulma pulling the dress.

"Excuse me, but if you knew who I was, you wouldn't be fighting me for this dress", said the girl.

"Oh yeah? Well, who are you?" asked Bulma, now very pissed.

"I'm Marron Prestolani Diaz", said the girl, "my father is the owner of the mansion on 145th street".

Bulma almost cracked up in laughter, "well, sounds to me like your father works for mine".

"Uh, I don't think so. My father is the supervisor of the merchandise and production of Capsule Corps", said Maron.

"Well, I'm not trying to brag or anything, but my father owns Capsule Corps. My name is Bulma Briefs", said Bulma.

"What? You're..you're lying!" screamed the girl, obviously humiliated.

"What's going on, Bulma?" asked 18 who came with Chichi and Launch noticing what was going on.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just here telling Marron Prestolani Diaz how my father is considering on cutting out some of his employees and replacing them with the delegate of scientists coming from Russia", taunted Bulma.

The girls caught on what was going on, "oh god, Bulma, it's so good that your father always listens to your advice on how to direct his company", said 18.

"Yeah, is it true that your father might retire once those Russian scientists arrive and turn the company over to you?" asked Chichi.

"You are so lucky Bulma. I wish my father were like that with me, I mean he obviously trusts you. I mean, to leave you in charge of the company while he's on vacation and let you hire and _fire_ people, that's so cool", said Launch intimidatingly.

By now, the girl named Maron was obviously terrified, "oh well, I guess you did grab the dress first", said Marron letting go of the dress. Bulma smiled at her friends.

"Oh and by the way? Don't think this is over Bulma Briefs. You've just declared war on me, and I'm the one who usually wins. Anyways, have fun at the dance and good luck with Vegita. Trust me, you'll need it!" she said as she walked away smiling.

"Woa, how did she know I was going to the dance with Vegita?" asked Bulma.

"Oh, trust me Bulma, you're going with quarter back, _everybody_ knows!" said Launch.

"18, you better go try that on while we're young, we still have to go get the shoes and it's already six thirty!" rushed Chichi.

"Bulma, thanks for the advice on the dress, I just love it!" said Launch looking over her beautiful red dress.

"You're welcome, Launch. I should be thanking you guys for including me with you on my very first day of school", said Bulma.

"It's okay Bulma, you wouldn't be here with us if you didn't seem to us like you could be a great friend", said Launch.

"Bulma, that fitting room is empty now, go try on your dress", Chichi said hurrying Bulma.

Launch and Chichi gasped as 18 came out.

"Well? What you think?" asked 18.

"Oh crap! Bulma was so right, that color looks so much better on you!" said Launch.

"Hey Bulma, are you done?" asked Chichi.

"Guys, I don't think this is too good", said Bulma from the fitting room.

"Come on, Bulma, let us see you on that cute dress", supplicated Launch.

"Okay, but don't laugh", said Bulma as she came out.

The girls wheezed. "Bulma what the fuck are you talking about! You look gorgeous on that dress!" said Chichi.

"For real girl, I think Vegita's gonna drool for the whole night", laughed Launch.

"That one's definitely yours Bulma", said 18.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm showing too much, I'm not really used to it", said Bulma.

"What are you kidding me? It's just shows part of your legs, which are great, by the way, and some cleavage which makes you look so sexy and makes all the girls jealous", said Chichi.

"Damn, girl, you really don't know what you got", said 18.

"Thanks guys, I guess I'll take it. Oh 18, the dress is perfect!" said Bulma.

"Thanks, B!" said 18.

"Ok, you guys need to hurry up before they close Bakers Paris Shoes", said Chichi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"You guys do know we need to get some tuxedos, right?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, I bought mines yesterday", said 17.

"So did I", said Goku.

"My mom already bought me my prom tux", said Vegita looking at one of his very 'interesting' magazines.

"What? But Vegita, we don't graduate in like two more years!" said Goku.

"So? What makes you think that from now till I'm seventeen I'll get fatter?" asked Vegita cuttingly.

"Whatever, man", said Goku shrugging.

"Hey, 17, you and I should go to T.J's tomorrow and pick out a tux for each", suggested Tien. Krillin nodded.

"Hey, Vegita, whats up with you and the new girl, eh?" asked Tien with a smirk.

"What about her? She's got a nice booty, nice tits, sexy legs and a nice smile", said Vegita nonchalantly, although his heart skipped a beat when he thought about his description of her.

"Nice smile?" asked 17, "you don't usually include that part of a girl when you describe one".

Vegita looked up. For a minute, he didn't know what to say to that, "Shut the fuck up 17 before I break your face".

"Did I hit a weak spot?" taunted 17. But the fierce look he got from Vegita told him to stop it right there, "So, umm, should we order pizza?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"This has bee like the perfect day. We met Bulma, we picked out our dresses and we got our shoes for a good price. What could be better than this?" said Chichi happily.

"Pizza", said 18.

"Oh, you guys are hungry?" asked Chichi.

"Chichi, is seven thirty. We're starving!" said Launch.

"Oh, damn it! I got no cash on me and there's no way I'm paying with my credit card!" said Chichi.

"This is one of the disadvantages of having a credit card", said Launch.

"Sure is", agreed 18.

"Well, I guess we can get to my place and I can cook something for all of us", said Chichi.

"Oh, no Chichi, I've got some cash. Don't worry, let's eat some pizza and it's all on me", said Bulma walking over to the food court.

"Oh, no Bulma, we're not gonna make you waste money on food for us. My house is not that far away, we can wait", insisted Chichi.

"Don't worry about it guys. Just, take it as my way of saying thanks for making me part of your friendship, okay?" said Bulma as she smiled. Her friends smiled too and gave her a hug.

"You know, Bulma, not for nothing but it kinda feels like we've known you forever", said Launch.

"She's right, but another thing Bulma? That guy, right there has been eyeing you for a while now and he's hot", said 18. They all looked at the guy who worked at the pizza stand.

"So, what should I do?" asked Bulma.

"Well, since you're already paying, why don't you go order the pizza, eh?" said Launch winking.

"Okay, but, I'm really nervous", said Bulma.

"Don't worry, just calm down and be yourself", said Chichi.

"Yeah, and don't smile too much. Oh, and give him your cell number not your house's", said Launch.

"Go, Bulma!" urged Chichi.

Bulma walked over to order the pizza. Boy, was that guy hot or what?

"Hello, miss, how may I help you?" the guy said smiling. For a moment, Bulma lost her breath. She gained control and gathered up her words. Yes, she would definitely flirt with a guy like that.

"I'd like eight slices, please?" she said smiling back.

"Would you like anything else with that?" asked the guy, still smiling.

"Maybe, what else do you have?" said Bulma. The guy raised and eyebrow and smirked.

"Well, let's see. We've got some sodas, some garlic gnats and our special; a single guy who's free Friday night next week", said the guy.

"Well, I think I'll take four diet sodas", said Bulma.

"Anything else with that?" asked the guy.

"Yeah, I think I'll also take the special", smiled Bulma.

"Ok, that will be $10.95 with a phone number and an address?" said the guy.

"Here you go", said Bulma after she opened her purse, got some change and wrote some things down.

"Thank you very much, Bulma", the guy said as he read her name on the paper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name?" asked Bulma as she took what she'd bought.

"Yamcha".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay. That was two chapters for one day, man, am I tired, but I like the way the story is going. I hope you do, too. So there's two new people who have appeared, but are they good news?

**Send some reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**Stonecrusher05**


	6. Chapter 6

Young Love

Chapter 6

**Okay, I wanna thank everyone of you who are sending me encouraging reviews because without them the story wouldn't be going the way it is. So I wanna thank the following people:**

**Nessy2008**

**Sesslover101**

**Coachzgr119**

**BulmaBabe69**

**ShadyBlondeGurl**

**Goku's little sister**

**Thank you all so much and to those who are also reading the story!**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Young Love

Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh Bulma, how did you get on a date with him?' asked Chichi while 18 and Launch awaited eagerly to hear how Bulma got herself hooked up with that cute guy.

"Well, he just told me he was free next Friday night and asked me if I wanted to go out with him that night and so I said yeah", said Bulma.

"I think that is so cool, Bulma, and you said you have no experience when it comes to guys?" asked Launch.

'No, I really have no experience when it comes to guys", said Bulma.

"You need none. You're a natural!" said Launch and they all laughed.

"Woa, woa, stop it right there!" 18 suddenly jumped up, "did you say next Friday night?"

"Yeaah", said Bulma confused.

"Bad, bad, bad. Bulma, next Friday night is the dance", said 18 regretful.

"Oh yeah it is", realized Chichi.

"Damn, it was gonna be so good to go on a date with that guy", sighed Bulma.

"So what are you gonna do, Bulma?" asked Launch.

"I guess I'm gonna have to call him and tell him I'm not gonna be available next Friday", said Bulma.

"Hey, I got an idea! Call him and tell him you're busy Friday night because you're visiting your grandma who's dying at the hospital, BUT that you would like to see him Saturday night", chimed Chichi.

"Yeah, Chi, but the keyword that he gave Bulma was that he was 'free' Friday night. I mean, he works at the Pizzeria, remember? He probably has to work", said Launch.

"Or not, the mall closes at six p.m. on Saturdays, so Bulma, all you have to do is call him and talk to him. But whatever you do, do not let that guy go without a date with him, okay?" said 18.

"Ok", agreed Bulma, "I'll call him first thing when I get home'.

"No. That would make you look desperate. Call him tomorrow night", said Chichi.

"Ok, I will".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Next day at school**

"Ms. Briefs? Would you like to share that formula with us?" asked the math teacher.

Bulma looked up. Sshe hated being the center of attention. She knew she shouldn be reading other books during class, now the teacher was picking on her and she really didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Let's see what's on the board. A triangle with sides..hmm no number corresponding to the angles, just side numbers..i got it

"That would be A squared plus B squared equals C squared", said Bulma. She was confused as everyone's eyes widened, as if nobody that had gotten caught distracted and had bee asked a question had gotten it right.

The teacher seemed surprised also, "okay, that's correct, but how did you come to the conclusion that that is the right formula to solve this problem?"

Vegita, who was sitting next to her looked at her as if waiting for her to make a fool of herself. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to the teacher.

"Well, when a given triangle has the measurements of the sides only, then you would use A squared plus B squared equals C squared. Now if the only given measurements were only for the angles of the triangle, then you would use SOH CAH TOAH. Sin, Cos, or Tan", Bulma explained as the whole class including the teacher dropped their jaws.

"Very good Ms. Briefs, I coudnt have said it better myself, but next time, please don't get distracted with other books', said the teacher.

Bulma smiled satisfied and picked up her pencil to write what was on the board.

"Psst", someone called out to Bulma. Bulma turned her head to her side and looked at Vegita. He reached his fist out to her as if to give her something. Bulma put her hand out and received a close note from Vegita. Slowly, so she wouldn't get caught, Bulma opened the note.

Meet me by my car in the parking lot after school. I wanna give you a ride home. K?

Bulma was more than surprised. Was he serious or was he up to something? She would definitely ask Chichi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, that's weird. He offered you a ride home?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, he wrote it on the note", said Bulma.

"A note? Are you serious?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" asked Bulma confused.

"It's just that I was thinking, I mean, if he was up to something, you know, like tricking you into doing something like, you know, with him in his car, he would have asked you personally and would have tried to flirt with you, but now, you're telling me he wrote you a note. Vegita doesn't write notes, he says that's pathetic, but if he wrote a you a note, which is a very big deal, then he's interested, not just in you, but in getting to know you and being nice to you. Besides, he wouldn't wanna do anything with you now since he's taking you to the dance, so this definitely looks good", said Chichi.

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma.

"It's just what I think. I've known Vegita for a long time and I've know you for less than 48 hours and I know you're smart and you can handle a guy like Vegita", smiled Chichi.

"Thanks Chi. I guess there's nothing wrong with trying to make friends with Vegita, right?" aksed Bulma.

"Honestly, Bulma, I don't think Vegita knows that word, let alone use it in his obscene vocabulary. But go ahead, be nice to him, maybe he'll return you that favor, like I said, the last place you wanna be in is on Vegita's Shit list", laughed Chichi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nice car", said Bulma.

"Yeah, got it last year for my birthday", said Vegita. This was his baby, "wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Umm, yeah, sure", said Bulma. Why was he being so nice?

The ride was quiet. Very quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

Bulma decided to brake it, "So, you've lived here for a long time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was born here", said Vegita, "what about you?"

"I was born here at Sunny Side. I've just been out of the country for a long time".

"That's a bitch", said Vegita.

"Yeah", said Bulma.

Again. Silence.

Finally, Bulma couldn't help herself anymore, "Okay, Vegita. What the hell?"

"What the hell what?" asked Vegita.

"You know what I mean. What's up with this? You're being nice, offered me a ride and ice cream, something's wrong here", said Bulma.

Vegita stopped the car. "Fine wqoman, let me just get down to it. I just noticed today how smart you are and I aint doing so good with my grades. My father threatened to take all my cars away if I don't put my grades up", said Vegita.

"So?" asked Bulma.

"So I figured if your father's the famous scientist everybody says he is, then his daughter should be like him. So my question is: are you good at codes and passwords?" asked Vegita crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" asked bulma more and more confused.

"Good. Then you can help me break into the school system through my computer and change my grades", said Vegita.

"Forget it. I'm not doing it Vegita", said Bulma.

"Yeah, I also figured you would say that. All good-two-shoes girls are just like you", said Vegita.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Bulma angrily.

"It means just that. You've been a good girl all your life and boring bitches like you do nothing for a change", said Vegita.

"There's a good damn limit between having fun and being dishonest, Vegita, and excuse me for being smart and getting good grades but remember, I'm not the one who's failing here and I'm not going around asking people to change my grades for me. That's how big the difference of being smart and your mother is", Bulma said and stared as Vegita's neck went red, his eyes narrowed and he closed his fist.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DON'T YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER, YOU HEARD ME YOU LITTLE BITCH!", Vegita screamed furiously.

If she was scared, she didn't show it, "don't call me a bitch if you don't want me to say the same thing about your mother Vegita", Bulma said as she opened the door and stepped out, "oh, by the way? Thank you so much for the ride". She slammed the door as hard as she could. Furious, she saw as Vegita stepped on the gas like a drunk driver and sped up.

Im not going to the dance with him

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Okay, I know that by now you're hating the story cause it doesn't seem like Bulma and Vegita are getting along at all, but hey, the beauty of a love story is how the lovers work their way up to understanding each other, so let's give them some time!**

**Send some reviews!**

**Luv you all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	7. Chapter 7

Young Love

Chapter 6

"Oh my gosh Bulma, how did you get on a date with him?' asked Chichi while 18 and Launch awaited eagerly to hear how Bulma got herself hooked up with that cute guy.

"Well, he just told me he was free next Friday night and asked me if I wanted to go out with him that night and so I said yeah", said Bulma.

"I think that is so cool, Bulma, and you said you have no experience when it comes to guys?" asked Launch.

'No, I really have no experience when it comes to guys", said Bulma.

"You need none. You're a natural!" said Launch and they all laughed.

"Woa, woa, stop it right there!" 18 suddenly jumped up, "did you say next Friday night?"

"Yeaah", said Bulma confused.

"Bad, bad, bad. Bulma, next Friday night is the dance", said 18 regretful.

"Oh yeah it is", realized Chichi.

"Damn, it was gonna be so good to go on a date with that guy", sighed Bulma.

"So what are you gonna do, Bulma?" asked Launch.

"I guess I'm gonna have to call him and tell him I'm not gonna be available next Friday", said Bulma.

"Hey, I got an idea! Call him and tell him you're busy Friday night because you're visiting your grandma who's dying at the hospital, BUT that you would like to see him Saturday night", chimed Chichi.

"Yeah, Chi, but the keyword that he gave Bulma was that he was 'free' Friday night. I mean, he works at the Pizzeria, remember? He probably has to work", said Launch.

"Or not, the mall closes at six p.m. on Saturdays, so Bulma, all you have to do is call him and talk to him. But whatever you do, do not let that guy go without a date with him, okay?" said 18.

"Ok", agreed Bulma, "I'll call him first thing when I get home'.

"No. That would make you look desperate. Call him tomorrow night", said Chichi.

"Ok, I will".

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Next day at school**

"Ms. Briefs? Would you like to share that formula with us?" asked the math teacher.

Bulma looked up. Sshe hated being the center of attention. She knew she shouldn be reading other books during class, now the teacher was picking on her and she really didn't want to make a fool of herself.

Let's see what's on the board. A triangle with sides..hmm no number corresponding to the angles, just side numbers..i got it

"That would be A squared plus B squared equals C squared", said Bulma. She was confused as everyone's eyes widened, as if nobody that had gotten caught distracted and had bee asked a question had gotten it right.

The teacher seemed surprised also, "okay, that's correct, but how did you come to the conclusion that that is the right formula to solve this problem?"

Vegita, who was sitting next to her looked at her as if waiting for her to make a fool of herself. She rolled her eyes at him and turned to the teacher.

"Well, when a given triangle has the measurements of the sides only, then you would use A squared plus B squared equals C squared. Now if the only given measurements were only for the angles of the triangle, then you would use SOH CAH TOAH. Sin, Cos, or Tan", Bulma explained as the whole class including the teacher dropped their jaws.

"Very good Ms. Briefs, I coudnt have said it better myself, but next time, please don't get distracted with other books', said the teacher.

Bulma smiled satisfied and picked up her pencil to write what was on the board.

"Psst", someone called out to Bulma. Bulma turned her head to her side and looked at Vegita. He reached his fist out to her as if to give her something. Bulma put her hand out and received a close note from Vegita. Slowly, so she wouldn't get caught, Bulma opened the note.

Meet me by my car in the parking lot after school. I wanna give you a ride home. K?

Bulma was more than surprised. Was he serious or was he up to something? She would definitely ask Chichi.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, that's weird. He offered you a ride home?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, he wrote it on the note", said Bulma.

"A note? Are you serious?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?" asked Bulma confused.

"It's just that I was thinking, I mean, if he was up to something, you know, like tricking you into doing something like, you know, with him in his car, he would have asked you personally and would have tried to flirt with you, but now, you're telling me he wrote you a note. Vegita doesn't write notes, he says that's pathetic, but if he wrote a you a note, which is a very big deal, then he's interested, not just in you, but in getting to know you and being nice to you. Besides, he wouldn't wanna do anything with you now since he's taking you to the dance, so this definitely looks good", said Chichi.

"Are you sure?" asked Bulma.

"It's just what I think. I've known Vegita for a long time and I've known you for less than 48 hours and I know you're smart and you can handle a guy like Vegita", smiled Chichi.

"Thanks Chi. I guess there's nothing wrong with trying to make friends with Vegita, right?" aksed Bulma.

"Honestly, Bulma, I don't think Vegita knows that word, let alone use it in his obscene vocabulary. But go ahead, be nice to him, maybe he'll return you that favor, like I said, the last place you wanna be in is on Vegita's Shit list", laughed Chichi.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Nice car", said Bulma.

"Yeah, got it last year for my birthday", said Vegita. This was his baby, "wanna go for some ice cream?"

"Umm, yeah, sure", said Bulma. Why was he being so nice?

The ride was quiet. Very quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.

Bulma decided to brake it, "So, you've lived here for a long time?" she asked.

"Yeah, I was born here", said Vegita, "what about you?"

"I was born here at Sunny Side. I've just been out of the country for a long time".

"That's a bitch", said Vegita.

"Yeah", said Bulma.

Again. Silence.

Finally, Bulma couldn't help herself anymore, "Okay, Vegita. What the hell?"

"What the hell what?" asked Vegita.

"You know what I mean. What's up with this? You're being nice, offered me a ride and ice cream, something's wrong here", said Bulma.

Vegita stopped the car. "Fine woman, let me just get down to it. I just noticed today how smart you are and I aint doing so good with my grades. My father threatened to take all my cars away if I don't put my grades up", said Vegita.

"So?" asked Bulma.

"So I figured if your father's the famous scientist everybody says he is, then his daughter should be like him. So my question is: are you good at codes and passwords?" asked Vegita crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I am. Why?" asked bulma more and more confused.

"Good. Then you can help me break into the school system through my computer and change my grades", said Vegita.

"Forget it. I'm not doing it Vegita", said Bulma.

"Yeah, I also figured you would say that. All goody-two-shoes girls are just like you", said Vegita.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Bulma angrily.

"It means just that. You've been a good girl all your life and boring bitches like you do nothing for a change", said Vegita.

"There's a good damn limit between having fun and being dishonest, Vegita, and excuse me for being smart and getting good grades but remember, I'm not the one who's failing here and I'm not going around asking people to change my grades for me. That's how big the difference of being smart and your mother is", Bulma said and stared as Vegita's neck went red, his eyes narrowed and he closed his fist.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DON'T YOU TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOTHER, YOU HEARD ME YOU LITTLE BITCH", Vegita screamed furiously.

If she was scared, she didn't show it, "don't call me a bitch if you don't want me to say the same thing about your mother Vegita", Bulma said as she opened the door and stepped out, "oh, by the way? Thank you so much for the ride". She slammed the door as hard as she could. Furious, she saw as Vegita stepped on the gas like a drunk driver and sped up.

Im not going to the dance with him

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Next day at school- 1st period Math.

"And I hope all of you are ready for the Quarter test which will count for 50 percent of your grades for the entire 2nd quarter. I'll give you ten minutes to look over the formulae while I go get the copies. Vegita, please stop flirting with Monique and Monique put your skirt down, not everyone wants to see your I Luv Guys tattoo", with that the teacher stepped out of the classroom to get the tests.

"Man, we're all failing. We're not ready for this test and it isn't fair. This is the only teacher in the whole school that gives this test to count as 50 percent of our grades", said Andy, a basketball player from the last seat.

"Hey, Vegita, you better do good. If you screw this one up, you'll screw the rest of the football season up for our football team", said Lindsay, a freshmen cheerleader who thought she was hot.

"Forget it, you don't need to warn me, I know I'm getting kicked out of the football team for sure", said Vegita crossing his arms. His attention turned to the blue-haired girl sitting next to him. That was quite a conversation we had yesterday thought Vegita as he frowned remembering the things she'd said to him. About his mother. Oh she's getting hers alright

"It'll sure be nice if someone was smart enough to change your grades up Vegita, that way we'll still have a chance to go nationals, at least", said Mike, one of the team's defense players.

"Oh there's someone smart enough alright, she's just too damn good to break some rules and do something for someone other than her own", said Vegita looking at Bulma, who had caught that last comment and looked up from her book.

"Excuse me?" she said raising her eyebrows as she faced Vegita.

"What a bitch", said Lindsay.

"Your mother what?" asked Bulma cuttingly.

"Did you just refer to my mother?" asked Lindsay catching on what Bulma had just said.

"Hey, you're the one who said bitch", spat Bulma back.

"WHY YOU LITTLE WHORE, I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE!", screamed Lindsay, she was getting insulted and the whole class was laughing.

"Go ahead, do it!" taunted Bulma.

"Yeah, Lindsay, do what I've been wanting to do to this whore from the first time she came here", said Vegita smirking.

Lindsay jumped from her seat and walked over to Bulma.

"You know, I heard you came from an all-girls school, so my conclusion is that your like, gay, right? I mean you do know what that is, you know like a girl who likes girls?" said Lindsay, smiling.

"Hey everybody, the new girl's a lesbian!" yelled vegita, while the whole class rolled with laughter.

"So, do you wanna kiss me?" mocked Lindsay making kissing noises.

It was all she could take; Bulma closed her hands making a fist. She punched Lindsay so fast that nobody really noticed until Lindsay screamed and fell to the floor. The class went quiet, shock at first then astonishment. Nobody hit cheerleaders. Nobody dared to. Everyone loved cheerleaders, right? So no matter what anyone would do, everyone would be on the cheerleader's side.

"Oh my god is she okay?" gasped Monique looking down at Lindsay, who seemed to have passed out.

"She's fine, just UNCONSCIOUS, because this bitch right here punched her right in the nose", said Vegita, crossing his arms. He really didn't give two shits about how Lindsay was, he just didn't expect Bulma to defend herself in any way and wanted her to look stupid and get beat up. That hadn't worked out.

"She never really meant to hurt you, you know, she's just like that", said Leslie, another cheerleader and Lindsay's best friend, "now you broke her nose and she wont be able to cheer with us tonight for the basketball game at Jefferson!"

"I could care less about what she can or cant do right now, she started it, she got it", said Bulma.

A few of Lindsay's friends helped her up and took her to the school nurse. Moments later, the teacher came in as everyone talked about what had just happened.

"Alright! What is going on here?" asked the teacher.

Silence. Bulma crossed her arms and waited to see who the real snitches were.

"Very well, then. I want everyone to be silent; put your books away and all I want to see on your desk is a pen or a pencil. I'll be handing the exams and as soon as you get them you can start. You have the rest of the period to finish. If you're done and have gone over your test, I'll give you a pass to step out to the cafeteria if you want until the bell rings", with that the teacher started handing the tests.

Bulma finished in a flash, obviously and got a pass to go outside. As she walked, Lindsay was getting out of the nurse's office with a big bandage on her nose. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Bulma.

"Bulma Briefs, I swear to you you're gonna pay for this!" she screamed.

"Okay, so when do you want the five dollars?" asked Bulma smirking.

"Aaarrgg! You are so fucking annoying Bulma, I swear, I'm gonna do something to you that you're gonna regret the day you were born and you'll never celebrate your birthday!" screamed Lindsay. A dean passing by heard her screaming.

"Lindsay Harper, what was the meaning of that?" asked the Junior Class dean, Mr. Hudson.

'Oh, um, nothing", stammered Lindsay.

"Miss, are you okay?" asked Mr. Hudson to Bulma.

"Oh, I'm fine, it's just that I need to watch out these days, you know, being threatened and all", Bulma said faking a worried look.

"Miss Harper, how dare you? Do you know the heaviness of threatening a fellow classmate? Step into my office", ordered Mr. Hudson, 'as for you Miss Briefs, I will see to it that this doesn't happen again".

"I appreciate that, Mr. Hudson', with that said and taken care of better than what she thought it would, Bulma went into the empty cafeteria and bought herself a Pop Tart.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I need to give that girl the embarrassment of her life. Why do I hate her so much? Oh, right, she thinks she's so fucking smart and cute. Well, she got an ugly thing coming her way, but how? Wow…wait a minute, I think I know what I'm gonna do to this little whore, she'll never lift her head up again. Damn, I need to finish this test. Oh, what the hell, at least I answered six questions

He handed the teacher his test and with a pass stepped out of the classroom and made his way to the cafeteria and smirked at the thought of what he was just about to do.

"So you broke her nose and got her in trouble with the dean", said Vegita sitting in front of Bulma at the table in the cafeteria.

"What do you want now?" asked Bulma irritated. This guy had done enough to ruin her first days at that school.

"Just wanted to apologize", said Vegita shrugging.

"You? Apologize? What do you want now? Make me kill the teacher so she wont fail you that test you just took?" asked Bulma cynically.

"I wouldn't mind that. But, honestly, I am apologizing. I think I've been way too mean to you when in truth you're a nice girl", said vegita leaning back, arms crossed.

"So, how am I supposed to believe you're telling the truth", asked Bulma, doubtful of the way he was acting and the things he was saying.

'You don't have to believe me if you don't want to, just know that I don't usually talk like this to anybody", said Vegita in a low voice.

That seemed to convince her a bit.

"I'm guessing you're still pissed at me", said Vegita.

"As in pissed enough not to go to the dance with you?" asked Bulma smiling.

"I was afraid of that", said Vegita.

"Well, now that you've apologized and everything, I don't see why I should be mad at you", said Bulma finishing her pop tart.

"So, we're still on for the dance", said Vegita. Not a question, but a statement.

"I guess so", said Bulma.

"Pick you up at seven", said Vegita, then the bell rang and they both went to their respective classes.

**Okay, that was like, the longest chapter ever! But, I owe ya, it's been so long since I updated. Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter. The main question is: What the hell is Vegita up to? Well, don't forget to read the next chapter; I plan on updating soon before school starts the sixth. Send some reviews!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	8. Chapter 8

Young Love

Chapter 8

"So, you're good with him? I cant believe he actually apologized!" said Chichi excited, her friend was actually going to get with Vegita. It was too hard to believe, but it was happening.

"Yeah, Chi, but I'm kinda nervous, you know, Vegita is kinda different, I mean, he's like your typical football- player-class-cutter-rampage-bad-boy kinda guy, and Im just the opposite: no experience, shy and loser girl", Bulma was really getting worried, "I mean, how am I supposed to act around that type of guy!"

"Bulma, calm down, Vegita's not at all like that. You think that because you just met him, I've known him for a while and trust me, you have not seen that guy when he's really into somebody—well, that was only once, but, hey, maybe he's really into you! I mean, Bulma, you're real pretty, and even though you look innocent, you got this walk that says 'I don't eat nobody's shit', and I think that Vegita likes that in a girl. But whatever, let's just see how it's all gonna work out!"

"Wow, thanks Chichi, you do not know how reassured I feel now!" said Bulma.

"Oh, there's Launch and 18, let's go meet them!" said Chi as she grabbed Bulma and made towards the lunch room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, 'geta, you seriously goin with Bulma to the dance? I could have sworn you hated her", said Goku.

"Shut up, I know I don't like her a lot, but I want to go with her, she's cute anyway", said Vegita biting into his sandwich.

"Yeah, she really is", said Tien.

"I thought you liked Launch", said Krillin raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah I do, I'm just saying, the new chick is hot and Vegita should treat her good cause she's real nice", said Tien. The others nodded, but Vegita remained quiet. It had been a long time since he tried to hold a smirk insided without showing it; and last time….well, things had gone bad for..what's her name? Was it Clarissa? Or Marie Elle? Oh what the hell, this one's gonna work the same anyway, maybe even better. (AN: okay, Vegita sounds really evil. If you were confused by what he was just thinking, he's just remembering all the girls he did something bad to. And no, it was not rape!)

"Oh, hey girls!" said Jay as he saw Chichi and the other girls coming from the line with trays in their hands.

"Hey…did you guys see what Ms. Hellende was wearing today?" asked 18.

The girls: "No, what?"

The guys: Silence…

"She was wearing a red shirt with green stripes, then a brown skirt with blue circles, them she had the yellow with pink cowboy boots and to top it off, the orange scarf with a big purple flower, I mean, how tacky is that!" exclaimed 18, then she burst out laughing.

The other girls put on a disgusted face and the broke out laughing too.

The guys just looked at each other and shook their heads. How a guy could understand a girl was something they would never figure out.

"Okay, I have an announcement to make!" said Launch getting everyone's attention.

"What's the news Launch?" asked Krillin.

"I already found somebody to take me to the dance!" smiled Launch. But everyone stood silent.

"That is sooo messed up", whispered Chichi to Bulma.

"Why?" Bulma whispered back.

"Because Tien's been trying to ask her out for the longest time and now she just like blew him off. And the worst part is that she did it in front of us. Launch can be so heartless sometimes", Chichi whispered.

The guys didn't know what to say, even Vegita raised an eyebrow. Boy, they all knew how muck Tien was sweatin her; could she possibly be this mean? Tien didn't say anything. Yea, it was obvious he was hurt, but most of all, angry. And they all could tell because his eyes had gone red.

And Launch just sat there smiling. She was soo proud of what she'd said.

"Launch you shouldn't have done that, that was really grimy", whispered 18 to Launch, but Launch just rolled her eyes.

They all ate in uncomfortable silence cause nobody had anything to say. It was two minutes to the next bell and everyone put out their trays.

"You're not really that mad at me anymore are you?" asked Vegita to Bulma as they came back from the garbage can.

Bulma was surprised that he had talked to her, "umm, no, at least not yet".

"Good", said Vegita as he smirked. Bulma felt butterflies in her stomach.

So they were all seated waiting for the bell to ring. Tien kept glaring at Launch, who didn't 'seem' to notice; she was busy putting on lipgloss.

"So Tien, pick me up at seven?" asked Launch before the bell rang.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow, Launch that was all out today at lunch. What was that all about?" asked Chichi.

"Well, sometimes you just have to put a guy on the edge and let him suffer, right?" laughed Launch.

"You should have seen his face: surprise first and the relief. It was a cute moment!" said 18, "I actually thought you were being real!"

"How could I be real? Guys, you know how much I like him, I just don't want to make it obvious, you know, I got some pride!" said Launch.

"Hey, why is she so quiet?" whispered 18 pointing to Bulma, who even though she was walking next to them, seemed to be some place else other than in the conversation.

"Oh, with the look on her face? I'd say she's got a crush!" smiled Chichi.

The other girls gasped, "Really? Who do you think it is!" they asked.

"I cant tell you guys", said Chichi seriously.

"Oh, come on, Chichi, she's not only your friend, is not fair, we're her friends too, tell us!" Launch begged.

"I'll give you a hint", said Chichi.

"Okay, what is it?" asked 18 impatiently.

"Well, think about who's taking her to the dance", said Chichi.

They gasped again.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey, Mia!" Chichi hugged her cousin when she came in through the door.

"Hey, Chi, it's been so long!" her cousin hugged her back.

"Okay, oh my god, this is so exciting, I cant wait til you meet 17!"

"Is he cute?" asked Mia.

"Well, if I picked it out for my favorite cousin, what do you think?" asked Chichi.

"Okay, I trust your judgment!" laughed Mia.

"Good, let's go upstairs and get ready, 17's sister 18 is coming here to get dressed too. And of course, she wants to see who her brother's blind date is!"

Chichi and Mia ran up the stairs.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegita picked up the phone.

"What?" he asked annoyed. He'd been interrupted form his movie.

Silence.

"Okay, who is it?" he asked angry.

Silence.

"You know what? Whoever it is is gonna have to talk cause its not true that I had to pause my movie to pick up the phone and then there's nobody talking, so hurry up and talk", Vegita was so mad.

Finally, there was a giggle.

"Marron", said Vegita rolling his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

"Oh, just checking on you, I mean, you do remember you're taking me to the dance, right?" she asked childishly.

Vegita smirked, "yeah, you should be here in half an hour. I'm not picking you up", he then hung up and went to finish watching his movie.

Damn, I'm mean he thought and laughed.That'll teach her and she'll know who I am

**Okay, Im soooo sorry I hadn't updated in such a long time, but something really bad happened to me and I wasn't able to get around to it. But hey, I finally did. I know, this chapter was kinda weird, but don't worry, big things are comin up. Please don't forget to send your reviews!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	9. Chapter 9

Young Love

Chapter 9 

"I should have known, how could I have been so stupid!" Bulma said to herself as she sat waiting in her huge living room, "and it was all over his face, for Christ's sake, and I didn't notice?" _Maybe I didn't want to notice, _a tear rolled down her cheek followed by others as the thought crossed her mind.

"I'm soo soo stupid!" she screamed.

"Oh, honey, don't blame it on yourself', the mom had been sitting with her daughter, waiting patiently, though she had known the boy would never come, she dared not tell her daughter. It broke her own heart to see her daughter being hurt, but what could she possibly do?

"Any boy that thought about doing this to you is definitely not worth it and does not deserve such a sweet girl like you", the mom tried to comfort her daughter.

"Thanks, mom", Bulma smiled vaguely, "thanks for you and dad always being here for me when I need you guys".

The phone rang.

Mrs. Briefs stood up and answered it. Minutes later she came with a little smile, "Bulma, hon, it's for you".

_Maybe he's running late and wants to apologize? Maybe he really wanted to take me to the dance. Or maybe he's just calling to laugh at me, _all kinds of thoughts went through Bulma's mind.

She slowly took the phone from her mother.

"He-Hello?" she answered.

"Bulma?" a male voice answered back.

"Yes?"

"Wow, I see you don't remember me", he sounded like he was grinning, "I'm Yamcha, the guy at the pizzeria. Just wanted to call to remind you we have a date for tonight and Im just on my way".

Bulma stood there, frozen. Oh my god, I forgot to tell him the date was off and to leave it for tomorrow night! Now how am I supposed to tell him!

"Um, Bulma, hello? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here", Bulma said. An idea suddenly came to her, "listen, um, Yamcha, can I ask you a small favor?"

"Sure, thing, whatever you want. What is it?"

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU, VEGITA, HOW DARE YOU!" Chichi screamed, "She's my friend and I can't let you hurt her like that!"

"Shut up, Chichi", Vegita said brushing her off, "don't you see you're disturbing my date?"

Marron smiled triumphantly.

"You… you little bitch", said Launch.

"What can I say, I told her it wasn't over. Why, if I couldn't wear that dress she took away from me at the store then why should I let her wear it to the dance?" she rolled her eyes as the three angry girls glared at her. But in fact, she wanted to tell Vegita to get the hell away from them before they all jumped on her and beat her up.

"But why, Vegita, why!" asked Goku frantically, "Bulma is such a nice girl, she doesn't deserve this".

"Well, I changed my mind, okay, I don't have to give more explanations. I don't like her, period.

The others just shook their heads. Vegita would never change. He was born naturally cruel and cold hearted and didn't give two shits about anybody else but himself.

"You know what? I cant just stay here and leave Bulma like that. Guys I think we should go to Bulma's and just chill there. Forget the dance. Vegita can stay here with his two cent whore", Chichi said as she made towards the door.

"Did you just hear what she just told me, Vegita? Tell her something!" Marron looked at him. He stared back at her and merely shook his head. _She is a whore. _

"Just forget about it", Vegita told her, 'I don't think what she said is true about you and that should be enough to make you happy, okay?"

"Really?" she smiled stupidly. Vegita rolled his eyes. Did he really need to choose this bitch for this?

Chichi walked outside to the parking lot, she suddenly stopped and gasped, flabbergasted. The other girls looked on and their eyes widened.

"Are you kiddin me? Of course I'd like to go with you, I mean, when was the last time I actually went to one of those things. And anyways, it beats the cheap movie and pizza I had in mind", he chuckled.

Bulma let out a relieved sigh, "Well, um… when will you be here?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"Well, I'm guessing I'm gonna have to go back and change. But don't worry, I'll be there in less than twenty, ok?" he said.

"Okay then", said Bulma, she was about to hang up when he said something.

"Oh, and Bulma?"

"yes?" she asked.

"I can already tell I wasn't wrong when I thought you were the one", he said.

"Th-the one?" Bulma said confused.

Yamcha grinned; she was so innocent and naïve, "don't worry about it, I'll see you later", he hung up.

Bulma looked at her mom and shrieked joyfully. Here mom also jumped up and down, glad that her daughter wouldn't be let down after all.

"So, who is this guy anyway?" asked Mrs. Briefs.

"Well, I..um met him at the pizzeria last week, he is so cute mom", Bulma bit her bottom lip.

"Well, Bulma, just be careful okay? You don't really know the guy and-

"Oh mom, please, he's as nice as a guy can ever be. Well, he beats that other guy Vegita by far!"said Bulma.

Mrs. Briefs raised an eyebrow. Sure enough, the guy sounded like a holdup on the cards, but right now, her daughter was happy. Yes, it was the age of meeting people, falling head over heels for someone, getting your heartbroken and making mistakes. It was all part of life's package and some things you just couldn't avoid.

The doorbell rang.

Bulma squealed, but it was her father.

"Sweetie, you're all dressed up?" he asked confused at seeing his daughter so beautifully dressed and already having thoughts of boys looking at her.

"Honey, we already told you all week. Bulma's going to a school dance and she's very happy because she's already made new friends and meeting different people. She has to look nice for tonight and she looks divine!' she said hugging her daughter.

"Let me guess", Mr. Briefs narrowed his eyes, "this involves the gu-picks-girl-up-and-takes-her-to-the-dance thing, doesn't it?"

As if on cue, the doorbell rang once again. Mr. Briefs walked back to the door and opened it. A fine, dressed-up young man stood there with a bouquet of flowers. Mr. Briefs raised an eyebrow.

"Hello there", he greeted.

"Good evening, sir", the young man said politely.

"I suppose those are for my daughter?" asked Mr. Briefs. Oh, he knew the guy's line. Bring the girl flowers so that you can make a good impressio0n on the parents, right? No way it was gonna work out for him. He wouldn't let this guy try to buy him and his wife so that he could have open field for his daughter.

"Actually, they're for the lady", said Yamcha, slightly blushing and handing the flowers over to Mrs. Briefs.

She was delighted, "Oh, my, these are beautiful. What a handsome and courteous guy you are! Well come in, why don't you stand right by Bulma and take a picture!"

Mr. Briefs was taken aback, but annoyed nonetheless because his wife had already fallen into the guy's charm.

"Honey, you ought to go upstairs and get the camera. They make just the cutest couple!" Mrs. Briefs was enchanted. So with no other choice, Mr. Briefs went about to get the camera.

"You look beautiful", whispered Yamcha to Bulma as they stood next to each other while the Mrs. Briefs took pictures.

Bulma blushed and smiled, "Thanks. You look very handsome, too".

"Okay, I think we should be leaving right now?" Yamcha said; Mrs. Briefs had taken over a hundred pictures by now.

"Yes, if we let her, she'll spend the whole night doing this", Bulma giggled.

"Okay, mom, we're leaving now", said Bulma.

"Well, yes, you should leave or else you'll be late", said Mrs. Briefs.

"Mrs. Briefs, it was a pleasure to meet you", said Yamcha taking her hand.

"Oh, Yamcha, the pleasure was all mine!" smiled Mrs. Briefs.

"Mr. Briefs, glad to meet you", said Yamcha shaking his hand.

"Same here, son", he leaned closer to Yamcha and lowered his voice, "now you see to it that Bulma is treated well, and be careful were you leave your hands. Understand?" he smirked.

Relieved that he wasn't serious, Yamcha nodded back, "sure thing mr. Briefs".

Once outside, Yamcha looked at his car parked in front of the house.

"Well, this is it, Bulma", he said and looked at her; he then offered his hand, "Shall we?"

"Oh. My. God. Is that Bulma?" Chichi gasped.

"And… wait… isn't that the guys she met at the pizzeria!" Launch, Chichi and 18 squealed in excitement.

"Bulma, over here!" Launch yelled out to bulma in the parking lot.

Bulma saw her friends and beamed.

"Who are they?" asked Yamcha.

"Oh, they're my friends. They're wonderful", said Bulma, smiling brightly at her friends who gave her a surprised and questioning look.

"Hey, Chichi, Launch and 18', she greeted them as they gaped at the guy that had brought Bulma. God had she picked up good luck or what? The guy was Gorgeous. And he looked better than he did back at the pizzeria.

"Guys, this is Yamcha. Yamcha that's Chichi, that's Launch and 18" Bulma said pointing to each as Yamcha nodded and smiled.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm so lucky to be around so many beautiful girls tonight', he complimented. The girls blushed. He was a gentleman.

Chichi really wanted to see the look on Vegita's face. Oh, it would be priceless!

"Hey guys, why don't we come inside, my boyfriend's holding a table, I'm sure we'll all fit", she said. The others nodded and followed.

Meanwhile, back inside Goku, Tien, Krillin and 17 sat on the table, waiting for their dates and for a good song to come up so that they could dance. Tien's eyes widened.

"Oh shit…" he whispered, but loud enough for everyone to hear. As they looked on to where Tien was looking they gasped.

"Vegita, where's Vegita?" said Goku alarmed.

"He can't see them, you guys, he's gonna be so mad!" 17 was worried. Fortunately, to their relief, they saw Vegita by the other side of the gym flirting with some cheerleaders. He'd be there for a while and then Marron would get mad and they'd have a fight and he'd take her back home.

Bulma and Yamcha and the rest of the girls came to the table where the guys were seated. They raised their eyebrows. Bulma was looking so hot.

"Hey guys", Bulma said. Bulma didn't notice that they didn't say hi back. They were looking dead at Yamcha. Yamcha stared back.

"Well, come on, Bulma and Yamcha, sit down", said Launch as she sat next to Tien.

"Guys, this is Yamcha. He's Bulma's date", said Chichi introducing the guys to the guy that sat next to Bulma.

They just nodded. Chichi knew they were acting weird; they were usually friendly to everyone they met. Why were they being so indifferent and cold to Yamcha?

"Chi, can you come outside with me for a sec?" Goku said to Chichi. She gave him a questioning look and he raised one eyebrow, meaning that it was important. They stood up and went outside.

"So, how long have you two known each other?" Tien asked warily.

"Well, we um..me- Bulma started.

"Actually, we just met last week, and I gotta say, when I first saw this angel, I knew I had to find a way to talk to her", Yamcha smiled and looked at Bulma, who blushed. The guys rolled their eyes.

'What's up with you guys?" asked 18 noticing how they were all acting.

"Oh, nothing, just here waiting for Vegita", 17 said nonchalantly, though he noticed what he'd been expecting when Yamcha's vein popped out in his forehead.

"Hey, Bulma, wanna come with me and dance? It's my favorite song", Yamcha said as he heard "All I Want Is A Girl Like You" by Daddy Yankee. He stood up and offered his hand.

Bulma took it, "sure, I love that song, too".

Meanwhile outside Goku and Chichi were having quite a conversation.

"Goku! What do you mean why did Bulma come with that guy? Hell, it's a miracle she actually found someone to come with! Or did you forget that your Best Friend decided to dump her for the night?" Chichi couldn't believe it. Why on earth were they mad? Surely, they couldn't be on Vegita's side. What he had planned to do was cruel and nasty.

"Chichi, you don't know him", Goku explained.

"Oh, and you guys do?" asked Chichi.

"Yes. We all know who he is. He and Vegita don't get along and-

"and so you guys cant get along with him either. Cause you all have to be Vegita's little bitches, right?" Chihi finished off grimly.

Goku sighed, "Chichi, look, I know how you guys have become Bulma's friends, but you cant be blind to what I'm making you see. I like Bulma, I think she's a nice girl and she has every right to be with a guy. But not with a guy that can only hurt her".

"but why are you saying those things about Yamcha! I mean, we all met him, and he's a nice guy and he's a gentleman. And in any case, if there was ever a disagreement between him and Vegita, then Vegita's the one who is to blame, don't you think?" asked Chichi.

"Look, Chi, I just think that Bulma would be better off without having to be with that guy, okay?" said Goku.

"Oh, so you were okay with it when Vegita was gonna take her, and in the end, look what he did. But then you guys disagree when Bulma finds a guy who is nice enough to take her to a dance to which she got dumped from? Look, Goku, I don't wanna be mad a t you because this is so ridiculous to be arguing about. Let Bulma be happy with whoever she wants to be happy with and I'm sure that she'll know when she's being treated wrong by Yamcha. But just for now, let her have a good time and be nice to the guy, give him a break, okay?" Chichi smiled at her boyfriend.

He sighed, "I guess you're right, baby, maybe he's not the same anymore". He kissed her.

"Okay, good, now, come on, let's go back in; I wanna dance!" chichi said as she grabbed Goku and dragged him in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegita was getting annoyed. It was getting too hot and there was a bunch of girls crowding all around him. He like to flirt once in a while, yeah, but he hated it when girls acted like fiends; it disgusted him how a girl could go so low just to be with him. He had no respect for such girls.

"Damn, I better leave and go find Marron; she's gonna be so mad!" he murmured.

He finally told the girl on his lap that he'd call her tonight just to get rid of her.

"Vegita!" a female voice which he knew all too much shouted form the other end of the gym.

Marron walked up to him.

"Where've you been?" she asked, hands on hips.

"I was in the bathroom, calm down. Cant a guy take a shit without being hovered on it?" asked Vegita anooyed.

"Sorry, it's just that you look so good I'm afraid I might lose you to one of the fiend-leaders", said Marron smiling.

_Look who's talking about fiends, _thought Vegita.

"Wanna dance, baby?" asked Marron.

"No, let's just go sit down at the table with the guys, I don't feel like dancing", Vegita said. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of what he'd done to that girl Bulma. _She must be sulking in her room, crying, wondering what ever made her think that such a cute guy like Vegita would ever wanna take her to the dance, _Vegita kept himself from laughing out loud.

But his joy was short lived. He was in for a rude awakening. His eyes widened as he saw Bulma sitting at the table with---

"What the fuck are you doing here!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, I finally finished chapter 10. By the way, this goes for all of you who were wondering about it: YES, THIS WILL DEFINITELY END WITH BULMA AND VEGITA! Thank you guys for the reviews, they were awesome. I also took the advice that one of you gave me and I'm receiving anonymous reviews. Anyways, I think this chapter will have lots of drama and surprises.

Thanks for the support!

Ok, now on to the story!

Young Love

Chapter 10

"What the fuck are you doing here!" Vegita asked, furious.

Yamcha looked up and for a moment… .was speechless, he breathed in and said, "Whatever do you mean, Vegita? I'm here with somebody, is that such a crime?"

"I'm fucking warnin you Yamcha, don't start shit again", Vegita said with a dangerous look.

Bulma was lost though. How did Vegita know Yamcha? Better yet, why was Vegita so mad at seeing Yamcha? The bastard couldn't possibly be mad at him because his plan at standing her up so she wouldn't go to the dance didn't work.

"Excuse me, Vegita, but do we really need this right now? I mean, we were really enjoying ourselves until this moment", Bulma said while everyone else was surprised that she had spoken up like this. She was usually very shy. But damn her if she was gonna let Vegita try to ruin it again for her; he had gone far enough and wouldn't take it a step further.

"You shut up you little bitch! This is all your fault cause you brought the motherfucker here in the first place and you don't know what's goin on so how bout you shut that ass up!" Vegita roared.

"I wont let you talk to her like that Vegita. She's done nothing to-

"And what are you trying to do? Protect your night-fuck? You always look for the childlike ones, don't you?" Vegita grabbed Marron and walked furiously out of the gym. Goku and the other guys followed.

"What was that all about?" Bulma turned to Yamcha who frowned.

_I can't tell her what happened. This is the one time I'm really into a girl and things seem to be goin good. I'm not blowing it up. If she knows…oh God, if she finds out she'll send me to the deepest hell there is, _Yamcha thought.

"Oh, me and that guy have known each other since grade school. He's always hated me, though, I don't know why. But if you guys want, I can leave", Yamcha said, getting up.

"Oh, no, no… fuck Vegita, I mean, just because he hates you doesn't mean we do", said Launch who sat across from the table.

"You guys sure? I don't want to mess up you guys' night", Yamcha insisted.

"No, no, they're right. You should stay. I hate Vegita as much as he hates you, anyway", Bulma said in a low voice. The other girls smiled.

Yamcha grinned, "Then that's one more thing we have in common!"

"Damn, that bitch just got lucky, that's what it is", said Vegita lighting a cigarette.

"Vegita, don't get mad at her, I mean, you were the one who played her", said Goku, trying to impossibly reason with Vegita.

"Shut up!" yelled Vegita.

"Damn, V, why do hate her so much anyway?" asked 17.

"Why do I hate her so much? Just for the fact that I hate little rich, spoiled girls who think they got every thing and just because they're smart they're somewhere above everyone else. And not just that, but the fact that she brought that loser in here!" Vegita said fuming.

"How did she meet Yamcha anyway?" asked Marron, who had been quiet until now.

"Don't be askin questions! This is all your fault!" Vegita was furious. He got his car keys out and got in it, ready to speed off.

"Where you goin, Vegita?" asked Tien.

"Somewhere away from this shit!" Vegita said opening the door.

"Vegita! You're not leaving me alone here, are you?" Marron asked as she saw Vegita getting into his car.

"There's plenty of guys you can whore around with here. And don't expect me to call you!" Vegita said as he fired up the engine and sped off the parking lot.

Marron stood alone for a while. "Oh, well, might as well just start getting busy with Jordan".

"You think Vegita's okay? I mean, I don't think I've ever seen him that angry. What was that big thing that happened that Vegita hates Yamcha so much for?" Launch asked as she danced with Tien. …He was gorgeous…

"I wouldn't worry about it. Vegita's fine, he just needs to get some fresh air. As for the conflict between him and Yamcha, I can't say a word about it", said Tien.

"Why not? Come on, Tien, I wanna know, I swear I wont tell anyone", Launch pleaded.

"Look, if it was my business, have no doubt that I would have already told you, but to Vegita that's something personal and he wouldn't want me to say a word", Tien said and saw Launch frown, he decided to joke a little. He knew girls, when they wanted to know something and you didn't tell them, it was like taking them on a date and making them pay the bill. "Besides, I know better than to tell a secret to a girl who loves gossip", Tien grinned.

Launch looked up and pretended to be angry, "how dare you! I'm not a gossiper!"

"Yeah, uh huh, this is coming from the girl who spread the rumor that her ex was gay and that's why they really broke up? I'd say you're something better than a gossiper. More like the scandalfreak", said Tien.

"Shut up!" Launch said as she punched him lightly and laughed.

"I like you a lot Launch", said Tien as a slow song came up and they started to dance slowly.

Launch looked up, "Really?" she asked raising her eyebrows. Her heart was racing and she thought he would hear it. She hoped her hands didn't start sweating.

"Yeah. Look, Launch, if you don't have the same feelings I have for you, it's okay, I just wan us to get to know each other. I don't wanna be the football player who likes to just sleep around anymore, cause sadly, I know that's what you hear", said Tien slightly stopping the dance and looking right into Launch.

"Tien, you're a cute guy and you're like the nicest; and to be honest, I never knew a guy who felt like that for me and who so openly admitted it-

"But? I know there's a but in there", said Tien looking away.

"No, as a matter of fact there isn't. I was just about to say that I also wanna us to become close and build up from there, you know", Launch said as she blushed.

Tien raised his eyebrow, "Launch…Launch do you…like me?" he said smirking. No way in hell he had missed that big, red blush and he knew a concealed crush when he saw one.

Launch faltered for a minute, but then she sighed, "Look, okay, I've been feeling you for a while".

"Why didn't you say so?" laughed Tien, "it sure would've saved me the awkwardness".

"Well, I'm not the kinda girl who goes up to a guy and confesses her true feelings for him", Launch said shyly.

"Well, at least we both spilled it out", Tien said and smiled. Launch smiled back.

"Damn, where the hell did she meet him? Or wait, did she actually plan to leave me hanging and go with him instead?…That bitch…oh, she's gonna know who I am for sure, wait for her to see all the shit I can make her swallow", Vegita lay on his bed, furious. Of all things he had expected, he had never thought to see Yamcha again.

"Didn't he move somewhere in Texas? Then whathefuck is he doin here?" Vegita slammed a bat nearby and broke the mirror.

Flashback…………………………………………………………………………………………… 

"_Vegita! Oh my god, I'm sooo glad to see you!" the black-haired girl threw her arms around her cousin._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's enough hugs and…eeuu don't slobber me with your damn kisses!" Vegita gently pushed the girl away._

"_It's so nice that my parents sent me to Uncle Vegita and Aunt Linda for the school year. Aren't you excited? Hello! Your favorite cousin is gonna live with you!" the girl squealed._

"_I don't think that's a good thing, Marlene, being with you is like hell itself", said Vegita._

"_oh, please, you are gonna have so much fun with me…hey, is it true that you have parties all the time and you go to clubs with your friends? Maybe you can grab your cousin along, eh?"_

"_Oh that is never happening. I think I know better than to take my cousin to a place where guys are gonna be looking at her like they never seen food before", said Vegita giving her a push. Yes, the guys, including his friends, would be looking at her a lot. His cousin wasn't a little girl anymore, he thought._

_It was a good thing that they were both almost the same age and in tenth grade. That way he could keep an eye on her. Things were going good. She was making a lot of friends and she didn't come out of nowhere to hug him in front of his friends anymore._

_That was, at least, until……_

"_You've been acting weird lately", said Vegita one day going into her room._

_She sighed, her deep, black eyes seemed to be in a daydream. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Oh, Vegita, the best thing has happened to me", she said smiling._

"_Yeah? Well, I don't think I wanna know", Vegita said rolling his eyes._

"_Oh, but you asked so now I'll tell you", she said taking his arm and making him sit down, "I met the most gorgeous guy ever!" she squealed._

_Vegita just looked at her with raised eyebrows, "and who's he?"_

"_His name is…Yamcha", she said dreamily._

"_What! You're goin out with that guy!" Vegita suddenly stood up disbelievingly. The guy was a bastard!_

"_Vegita, what's so wrong about that? Aren't you happy for me? I mean, you know I've never had a boyfriend before", Marlene was surprised that her cousin had acted that way._

"_Marlene, I can't let you see that guy, all he'll do is ruin you", Vegita said seriously._

"_Okay, Vegita, what the hell are you talking about? I mean, you don't even know him", Marlene defended._

"_I know what he does. He goes around with girls like you, who would believe whatever fucking lie he tells them and gets what he wants from them and when he's done with it he leaves. The guy's a fucking hoe", said Vegita._

"_Isn't that what you do, Vegita? One-night stands are all you'll do with a girl. Do you call them back?" she paused. She had never said something like that to her cousin. "Anyway, you don't know Yamcha, and he's not at all like what you say. You don't know him!"_

"_The difference between me and that guy is that I don't mess around with innocent girls and I don't give them fake hopes or make promises that I'm not goin to keep", he turned to leave, then stopped, "but go ahead, I can't stop you from doin what you want, and you're right, I don't know the guy but I know damn well what he does. I'm your cousin, and I was trying to protect you"._

_There was a time when he thought that maybe he'd been wrong about Yamcha, because by the way his cousin was acting, it looked like she was being treated well, and hell, it'd been more than a month. It came to the point that when Yamcha came to pick up Marlene for a date, he and Yamcha would exchange nods and Vegita wouldn't even mind the fact that his cousin would wear a short skirt or a halter-top. _

_But if he'd ever thought he'd been wrong about something, that day he knew he wasn't._

_He came one late Saturday night from a party at Tien's house and walked sleepy into his house. He heard sobbing on his way to his room coming from Marlene's room. He went in. She's probably homesick he'd thought. _

_He was wrong…_

"_Marlene, what the hell's wrong?" he asked, seeing her laying on her bed, holding on to a pillow._

_When she saw him, she threw herself at him, "Vegita, oh god Vegita…I was waiting for you… I feel so bad…I cant believe it…" she stumbled on words and Vegita couldn't quite make out what she was trying to say._

"_Marlene, what happened", he took her by her shoulder and looked straight at her. She lowered her eyes._

"_You were right, Vegita…he…he was a son of a bitch…that's what he was", she cried louder this time._

"_What the fuck did he do, Marlene!" Vegita was pissed. He knew that if his cousin was crying like this, the guy must have done something bad. And he'd be damned if he let the bastard get away with it._

"_Marlene, what did he do", he repeated, more calmly this time._

"_Vegita…oh god… I don't even wanna say it", she covered her face with her hands._

_Vegita shook his head in total disbelief. His little cousin? The one who loved to tickle his feet?_

"_When was this?" he asked, trying to keep cool; he really wanted to scream at her._

"_F-f-Friday", she faltered._

_Yeah. She was supposed to have slept over at Jenna's._

"_What happened", he asked._

"_He didn't call after. I called him at seven, and this girl picked up and said he was there but he was busy. She told me she was his girlfriend. I didn't know what to say, but I thought it was probably a joke or something. I called back half an hour ago and he picked up. I asked him what was goin on and he…he…told me it was done between us and that he wanted nothing to do with me", she finished shaking her head, as if she herself could not believe that it had happened._

"_Vegita, I should have listened to you!" she was sobbing again, "I wouldn't be goin through this right now if I wouldnt have been so stupid!" She held on to Vegita for a long while. He remained silent._

_That Monday at school, Yamcha was sent to the hospital after being badly beaten by Vegita. Vegita was suspended for a week. After being threatened more by Vegita, Yamcha was said to have moved to Texas. He himself thought that his cousin Marlene would get over what had happened. But she just wasn't the same. She stopped eating, couldn't sleep, lost all of her friends and was constantly sick. She went back to her home because of her depression._

_They had all thought that that would make things better; being with her family again, making some new friends and forget about the whole thing. And then she'd come back for Christmass and would be the old pretty-funny-happy Marlene again. At least, that's what they'd thought. _

_Four weeks later she committed suicide._

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I had a really good time with you, Yamcha", Bulma smiled as she was about to step out of the car. They were parked in front of her house.

Yamcha took Bulma's hand, "Bulma, you're the nicest, smartes and most beautiful girl I have ever met. Not only did I have a great time tonight, but I would also like it if we went out again some time. What do you say?"

Bulma blushed, though it was almost unnoticeable, "I'd love to go out again with you Yamcha".

They were quiet for a moment.

"So…um, I'm just gonna go in now. Maybe I'll call you tomorrow", Bulma said opening the door.

"Yeah, I'll call you if you don't", Yamcha nodded, "and, Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I…could I have just one kiss before I go?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, that was the end of this one. How's that for some drama? I know the flashback was a little disturbing, but hey, Yamcha cant be perfect, or else this wouldn't be a Bulma/Vegita story, right? And yes, I know the flashback took up like most of the chapter, but don't worry; the next one should be pretty interesting. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Send some reviews and let me know what you guys think! My next chapter should be up shortly. Luv u all! 

**Stonecruhser7**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the delay guys, but it was the end of the quarter and I had a bunch of tests to study for. Anyways, this is where the serious brawls between Bulma and Vegita get started. (Maybe Vegita starts getting attracted to Bulma during a certain incident. Who knows!) Yes, Bulma might have gotten away with it (you know, going to the dance with Yamcha and all) but hey, she's very resented at Vegita.

Thank you for your reviews, they're what keep me goin!

Now, on to the story!

Chapter 11 

"Bulma, we want to know the details!" Chichi urged as she and her friends walked into the school cafeteria.

"Yes…what happened when he dropped you off? Did he do it?" asked Launch.

"Did he do what?" asked Bulma confused. What were they talking about?

"Hello! First-kiss tradition!" exclaimed 18, matter-of-factly, "first date, guy drops the girl off at her house, before she opens the door he asks for a kiss".

"Oh", said Bulma. She smiled.

"Oooh yeah, she got it, alright!" laughed Launch.

"Oh my gosh, Bulma, I feel so happy for you!" chichi said as she hugged her friend.

"So how was it?" asked 18 as they sat down in their table.

"Well, since I never…really…you know…I'm not really experienced with the whole being-with-a-guy thing, I was sooo sooo nervous, and I was afraid I was gonna do something wrong or stupid. I was also wonderin if my breath kicked", she said as her friends giggled, "but, you know, when I kissed him and he kissed me back, I felt as if it didn't matter whether I was good or not, I guess I kinda knew it by the way he smiled at me when we finished kissing." She sighed and closed her eyes, "it was wonderful".

"Oh my god, that's just falling in love for the first time right there, Bulma. I'm so glad you guys met. You're perfect for each other", said Launch.

"Yeah, plus, Vegita was really pissed Friday night", said Chichi, "I mean, Vegita's my friend and I love him like a brother and all, but sometimes he wants to take things way too far".

"Wonder what the hell he was doin with that bitch Marron", said 18.

"That's none of your business", a voice said from behind and the girls turned around.

"Oh, hey Vegita", all save Bulma said hi.

Vegita glared at Bulma and sat as far away from her as possible. Goku and the other guys came with their food and happily sat down.

"Hey, Chichi, I got you a cupcake", said Goku as he gave her a kiss on her cheek.

She smiled, "Aw, Goku, you're too sweet!" she said as she looked at the delicious cupcake. It suddenly came to her that she was probably the luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriend like Goku.

"Hey, Tien, I heard you were getting mushy with 'somebody' last night" said 18 as she looked at Launch, who glared at her. Tien blushed.

"W-what are you talking about?" he asked nervously.

"Aww, stop tryna act like you don't know, Tien", 18 smiled evilly.

"Yeah, Tien, you really didn't think we missed 'that' on Friday night when you were dancing with _her,_" 17 emphasized, meaning Launch.

"Shut up, 17", said Tien, gritting his teeth.

"So, you guys like…go out now? You know, as in-

"That's enough 18", Launch interrupted, "besides, you guys thought nobody was looking, but I followed you two outside and saw you making out by the parking lot!" Launch pointed at 18. Krillin looked up and turned bright red.

"What! I don't believe it!" Chichi gasped and then broke out in a hysterical laughter.

"Krillin? My sister!" 17 pretended to be the jealous brother.

"God, who would have thought you two would finally get in business?" Goku grinned. Even Vegita who'd been mad since the morning raised an eyebrow and smirked.

18 and Krillin remained, embarrassedly, on the spot throughout most of the lunch. But when 18 started getting mad, Chichi smartly decided to change the conversation.

"So, Vegita, what's up with you and Marron?" she asked.

"Yeah, Vegita, I mean, no offense, but you can do so much better", Launch said, smirking.

"You two aren't gonna start with it", said Vegita, knowing that Chichi and Launch were out to get him for what happened Friday. No way he was putting up with that shit.

"but, Vegita, don't take it wrong, I mean, we didn't mean it like she's ugly or anything, because she's very pretty, but what we meant was-

"Chichi shut up", Vegita repeated again, "I'm not in the mood".

"Wonder why…" Bulma muttered. She really wondered how he was mad because they brought the subject up. As far as she was concerned, the only one that should be in a bad mood right now was her and in any case, he should be very happy because he managed to stand her up and leave her hanging the night of the dance. _He certainly did underestimate me. I might be inexperienced and raw at this, but I'm not stupid enough to actually let myself look an idiot!_

She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts.

"What was that?" Vegita asked. No way he had missed what she had silently muttered.

Bulma looked his way, puzzled, for a moment. He actually heard that, she thought to herself. Talk about sensitive ears.

"What happened?" she asked back.

"I heard you. What was that wonder-why supposed to mean?" Vegita asked angrily leaning into the table.

"Well, I mean, I'm at a loss here, you know, it surprises me that you're mad right now, after all, your plan worked. You never showed up at my house Friday night. Isn't that what you wanted? The only one who's supposed to be mad right now is me, with all respect", Bulma said evenly.

For a moment, there was silence. Everyone at the table was baffled by this exchange. Yeah, they knew they hated each other, but they didn't think either of them would talk or insult each other.

That bitch…she really thinks I'm gonna let that one pass Vegita thought contemptuously narrowing his eyes.

He smirked and watched Bulma frown, "Listen, woman, the best thing you should have done Friday night was stay home. You bringing your little boyfriend was a big mistake. You should be thankful that I didn't beat the shit out of him Friday night, cause the way I was feeling when I saw him, I could have done with him worse than last time,", Vegita said, sounding very brutal.

Bulma was confused by what he said. 'worse than last time'? Had they fought before? Over what?

"I don't give two shits about what you could do or could have done!… And I seriously don't know why you're so upset about him showing up at the dance in the first place. Yeah, you should feel stupid because I didn't stay home alone, sulking because I got stood up by you. But really, I have to say that the reason why you're probably so mad is because you see in Yamcha something that you will never see in yourself: a man", Bulma finished as she saw Vegita's cold glare turn into shock and disbelief. Obviously, nobody had insulted him like that before.

"Who the fuck are you to say what I am or what I'm not, you bitch!" Vegita said, violently standing up. Everyone thought he was flyin straight at Bulma and might hit her. Bulma flinched, but he held himself back.

"Guys, this is ridiculous, what's this argument about anyway?" Tien said standing between a furious Vegita and a resented Bulma.

"Yeah, come on Vegita, give it a break. Forget about it", Goku said, putting his hand on Vegita's shoulder, just in case. Even thought they knew Vegita would never hit a girl, right now he looked like he was capable of anything.

Bulma suddenly grabbed her things, "This is the last time I'm sitting with that guy. Chichi and the rest of you guys, I'm sorry for whatever problems I've caused, but thanks for not being assholes like him", she walked out, leaving everyone very puzzled for a moment.

"God, Vegita, do you have to make a fight out of everything!" Chichi yelled exasperated.

"Yeah, well, maybe all this shit wouldn't have started if you hadn't tried making friends with that whore!" Vegita stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria, letting his chair fall over.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did you find her?" asked 18 as she answered her cell phone.

"No, 18, me and Goku looked all over the school. I even went to the library while the guys were at football practice thinking she was doing her project, but I don't know where she is", said Chichi as she and Goku drove in his jeep, the rest of the guys were seated in the back. She was worried. What if Bulma was not only mad at Vegita but at all of them? No, that couldn't happen. Bulma knew 100 percent that they were all her friends (except Vegita) and that they really liked her. She didn't want their friendship to end because of a stupid problem that Vegita had started.

"Maybe she just went home. Did you try giving her a call to her cell or to her house?" asked 18.

"Yeah, but all I get is the answering machine on both", said Chichi, "and Vegita was really an ass today. Not just at lunch, but you should have been there when practice was done and me and the rest of the guys were all getting on Goku's jeep. I said I was gonna try and go over Bulma's house. He got so pissed. Tien told him not to sweat it and he cursed all of us out and sped off on his car. I'm telling you I cant understand what the big shit is and why he hates her so much", Chichi finished.

"That's weird, I mean, Vegita is moody and has a big attitude, but he's always cool with us. I don't understand why he's actin so mean", said 18.

"Hey, Chi, ask 18 and Launch if they got anything cooked there", said Krillin from the backseat. They were starving!

"Yes, tell them we ordered food", said 18 hearing Krillin ask.

"Okay, so I'll see you over there, 18. Tell Launch not to leave. After we're done eating we're going over to Bulma's and check on her", said Chichi.

"Ok", said 18 as she hung up.

"god, I'm starving Chi", winced Goku. Chichi rolled her eyes.

"What, Goku? Chichi's not givin you enough to keep you satisfied?" asked 17, grinning. Goku blushed. He might be slow and goofy at some things, but he definitely caught on when it came to those types of innuendoes.

"Shut up, 17! You fuckin pervert. Whatever I decide to give or not give my boyfriend is none of your business', Chichi said sternly. She hated it when all the guys always bothered her and Goku about that. Couldn't they just grasp the idea that they'd decided to keep their relationship G- rated? Okay, more like PG-13… Why couldn't they just accept the fact that there was more to a relationship than heat and sex? She loved Goku and he loved her back; they trusted and understood each other and that was enough to keep them together, happily. Sure, she'd thought that by the sixth month Goku would start pressuring her, but she was surprised when she'd gotten caught up on one of their make-out sessions and he was the one who'd put a stop to it. Yes, she loved Goku, with his goofiness, naivety, passion for food and all, he was the man she had fallen in love with and would keep on loving no matter what.

"No, Goku, you're not getting anything from McDonald's so don't even think about it", Chichi warned as Goku was about to make a turn to go into the McDonald's drive-in.

"Aaww, Chi, come on, I'm tired like a horse. Do you know how exhausted those football practices get me?" Goku pleaded like a boy begs his mom for more cookies.

"No, 18 and Launch have food for everyone, okay? Anyways, we're like five minutes away. By the time you finish buying something from there we could already be at 18's scarfing down half of the food", Chichi reasoned.

Goku sighed, a sign of agreement. Chichi took his hand and smiled. He smiled back and kissed it absent-mindedly.

"Ugh, leave that sentiment for later!" Krillin said as he saw the affection.

"Yeah, and don't even try to sneak a kiss there either, cause I swear I'll jump off the car", said Tien.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'He's right; it was such a bad idea coming to this school. Chichi should have never talked to me. No…I shouldn't have tried being their friend', Bulma thought. She couldn't explain why she was so angry. But most of all, she felt as if she'd come between all these people who'd been nice to her when she thought she'd be lonely. Why did Vegita hate her so much? What had she ever done to him? 'Damn it, I should have helped him get his grades up or something when he asked me instead of refusing, maybe this wouldn't be happening. I know Chichi and Launch and 18 are on my side, and the other guys are so nice to me, but Vegita probably feels like they're betraying him and leaving him, whom they've known for so long, to side with a stranger…God, I swear, sometimes I think my life is pure hell! And it keeps on getting worse' her mind screamed.

The phone rang. 'That's Chichi and the girls…I'm not picking it up. I can't'. She'd made up her mind. The only way to get Vegita off her back was by cutting off any kind of friendship she had with his friends. Sure, she'd say hi to them and stuff, but being all the time with them was gonna have to stop. This was hard for her. She'd never had friends, and they'd been good to her. It was gonna be hard to let go. But what else could she do? If Vegita had gone as far as getting a girl in her class to beat her and as far as asking her for the dance, standing her up, and threatening the guy she was now with, then he could do much more as long as he was mad enough at her.

She was scared. She feared humiliation, especially in this school, where not only girls would make fun of her and humiliate her, but guys also. And that just happened to make everything worse. She wished she was more secure of herself, but she had never been socially accepted and for some reason, although she had a strong character, she always saw people as beings that looked down on her. Vegita had proven that if he hated someone enough, he would do anything to break them and hurt them in any way. He'd already started with her. It was 7:30 p.m. She was alone in house. Extremely bored. And Yamcha hadn't called. She remembered that he worked till ten. She would wait until then. Meanwhile, she thought it'd be good if she went out for a walk and some fresh air. She really needed to get rid of some of the stress.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegita stormed into his house, slamming the door so hard it almost came off its hinges. He stopped on his way to the stairs. He heard his mother talking to someone. He heard an all-too-familiar female voice. No way he was gonna let this shit go on.

"Mom, what the fuck is that bitch doin here!" Vegita yelled.

"Young man, what kind of language is that and since when do I let you talk like that in my house!" his mother said as she stood up and scolded him.

"Sorry for the language, mom, but I don't wanna see that whore in my sight!" Vegita said, pointing to the girl sitting on the couch. She looked worried and hurt. But he knew she was probably laughing her ass off inside. There was a small glint of anger in her forehead.

"Vegita, how dare you! This girl is here to see you because she wants to tell you something very important and this is how you treat her. And I will not accept you insulting this girl, either, so take back what you said!" Mrs. Prince said firmly.

"Yeah, Vegita, why are you calling me that?" said Marron, faking the tears.

"I'm not taking anything back cause she is a whore, and if you're letting her stay here, then I'm leaving and I wont come back until she's gone!" With that, Vegita stormed out of the house while his angry mother called out after him.

His mom didn't know anything. Yeah, she knew he and Marron went out for a time of about two weeks, but then Vegita had caught her doing shit with some other guy at a party, and no, neither she or the guy she was with were drunk. Vegita hated her. Sure, he used her when he wanted to do some kind of mischief or anything else that a good-mannered girl would never do. But it disgusted him the way she agreed to bow down to his every whim; it angered him even more that she actually put up a façade in front of his mom. Did she actually think that this girl was an innocent angel! Ha!

He walked down to the park. It was pretty chilly for just wearing a wife-beater, but it did him good to cool him down from his anger, and he was always in the mood to walk alone while it was dark and have some time away from his house and the people he hung out with. He suddenly felt a flash of anger when he thought back on that afternoon.

How dare she? Trying to make him feel stupid in front of his own friends! Did she really think she was all of that? And why would she bring the guy he loathed to the dance? Yeah, she probably knew all about it and they both teamed up to make his life more annoying than it already was (AN: yeah, I know you're all thinking that he's way too paranoid. But let's remember what Yamcha did to his cousin and how much he hates Yamcha)

His thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into someone. No, he was sure that whoever it was bumped into him. He heard the person mutter an apology and that's when he noticed who it was.

"YOU!" he almost yelled.

Bulma looked up. Surprised at first, then angry, "damn it, Vegita, do you have to ruin everything for me? My day, my evening and my walk on the fucking park!"

"Shut up, I haven't ruined anything for you, I've simply made life harder for a girl who thinks she has everything and who dared to insult me from the moment she came", Vegita said.

"You think I've had everything, Vegita! I'm sure you've heard the phrase that' money isn't everything', and if it is money, I'm sure that you'll have to say the same thing about yourself, I mean, you're parents are important people and money revolves around you", said Bulma all wound up.

"No, woman, this isn't about money. This is about you, coming into the school thinking you're all smart and cute, and I hate that shit", said Vegita.

"No, Vegita, this isn't about a problem with me, you're the one who has a big attitude problem with everyone around you. Look how you treat your own friends!" Bulma said.

"Shut up cause who don't know anything about how I treat them. And who do you think you are to say that? Obviously, you're new around and you don't know shit, so stop talking like you've known them or me all your life!" Vegita snapped, "why don't you go and fuck that spoiled little life of yours?"

"Spoiled? That's what you think right? That I'm spoiled", Bulma smiled sadly, "you don't know anything, Vegita. Do you know why I'm here?" Vegita remained expressionless, "I'm here because back in the school where I was I used to get beat up by all the girls and I didn't have any friends! I was there since the first grade up until now and I begged my parents to bring me back home, but they wouldn't. It wasn't until I couldn't take it anymore that I made one final effort and begged my father to take me out of that place. And you think I'm spoiled? I came here in hopes of starting all over. I thought that I had a chance at making real friends for the first time…maybe even get to know a guy and actually go out with him…yeah, Vegita, I've never had a friend or a boyfriend in my life. But now that I finally have friends, for some reason you hate me and you take it away from me. Hell, you even threatened any hopes I have with the guy I like!" she was crying now. It suddenly dawned on Vegita that she'd done nothing to him and that he really never had a reason to be mad at her in the first place. She seemed so vulnerable, childish and innocent right now. It hadn't even been her fault that she'd brought Yamcha to the dance. She was just another victim of that bastard. He realized now that for some reason, Bulma reminded him of his cousin and knew that it'd been a mistake standing her up on that Friday night, cause he had opened the path for Yamcha himself to make Bulma another one of his prey. He cursed himself for being so cruel and cold with this girl who was so innocent. But even if his mind told him so, he was way to proud to say whatever he felt out loud.

"So, don't worry", she said as she wiped at her wet cheeks, "I'm not gonna take your friends away from you'.

"What are you talking about?" he said crossing his arms over his chest. What was that supposed to mean?

"I'm not gonna be friends with Chichi or Launch or 18 or Goku or-

"Wait, wait, wait", Vegita interrupted. Damn, why did he feel so guilty? "Look, I know I've been mean and shit, but…" he trailed off, as if thinking of something to say. He wasn't sure if he should sound like he was all nice, and he definitely didn't want to give the impression that he was admitting that he was wrong. But in whatever his mind was wavering, his impulses took over, and before he realized it, he had his arms wrapped around her and kissed her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Wow, talk about a long chapter and something unexpected! I had other plans for this chapter, but I soon found myself digging up for something more exciting. How is Bulma goin to react to this kiss? Is she gonna fall for Vegita all of a sudden and forget about that jerk Yamcha? The bigger question: Does Vegita like Bulma, for real? Or is this just another plan of his to hurt Bulma? (Don't think so…)**

**Anyway, I myself need to figure out how I'm gonna answer these questions. Please send in your reviews and tell me what you think!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	12. Chapter 12

I was so excited about writing this chapter that I finished it faster than any other chapter that was way shorter than this one.

Anyways, I want to thank all of my faithful readers and reviewers for the support. I really appreciate it!

Now…to the story!

Chapter 12

"Girls, that food was delicious!" said Goku rubbing his stomach; a sign that he was satisfied…for now.

"Yeah, Goku, all you ate should keep you goin at least till tomorrow", said 18.

"I doubt it. He'll be hungry again in less than two hours", said Tien.

"No I wont, you guys think I'm such a beast?" Goku asked indignantly. They all just blinked and started laughing.

They had all finished eating a good dinner of pizza, Chinese food, and Italian pasta (AN: They can eat all that stuff full of calories just because they don't have to worry about how they look. They're perfect!) They were now sitting on the floor and the couches in 18's and 17's living room.

"Chi what's wrong?" 17 asked noticing that Chichi was quiet; something very weird.

Chichi looked up and shrugged, 'it's nothing…just wondering why Bulma still wont pick up. It's almost ten…she should be home by now".

"Aw, Chi, don't worry about it. You'll see her tomorrow, I'm sure she's okay", said Krillin.

"Vegita treated her so bad today, I wonder if she's not only mad at him but at the rest of us", said Chichi.

"Yeah, like, okay, he never really liked her since she first came, but he's like that with new people and stuff. But after Friday night, it's like he has some real big reason for hating her…and Bulma's so nice…she's done nothing to him", said Launch.

"What's going on, guys? I know it has something to do with Yamcha", demanded Chichi.

The guys looked at each other, raising their eyebrows.

"Come on, Goku, you were telling me that Vegita had his reason for hating Yamcha', said Chichi.

"Look girls, that's something personal to Vegita and he doesn't want everyone to know. When he told us he told us to keep it a secret", said 17.

"Guys, let me ask you a question", said Chichi. The guys nodded.

"What do you guys think about Bulma?" There was silence.

"Tien?" asked 18.

"I think she's pretty and that she's a nice person. I like her", he said as he shrugged.

"Yeah, she's cool", almost all of them said at the same time, agreeing with Tien.

"So, if she's a nice person, do you think that if Yamcha wasn't good for her she shouldn't know about it?" asked Chichi.

"What do you mean, Chi?" asked Goku.

"I mean, that if Vegita hates Yamcha so much, then there must be a logical reason for it, right? And if all Yamcha can do is hurt Bulma, then you should tell us. Don't worry guys, we wont say a word to Vegita. He won't know about it and maybe we'll keep Bulma from making a mistake", Chichi reasoned while 18 and launch nodded in agreement.

They thought about it for a while.

"They're right", said Goku, "we should tell them".

Tiend nodded, "alright, this is what happened….".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma was lost in a daze and confusion. Was this really happening? Vegita was kissing her? No, wait, this is just one of the other times where he's either trying to get something from me or plotting something against me . What she really wanted to do was pull him away. But she actually found herself enjoying the kiss and though she was decided not to make any move of kissing back, slowly her own lips were drawn to his and she was slowly giving in. To her, it felt like hours. So many thoughts were going through her mind. Was she dreaming? But she knew she wasn't. He's so strong and he smells so good she found herself thinking.

She suddenly snapped out of it and knew she'd be in danger if she let it keep going. Either she was gonna end up looking and feeling like an idiot (and there would probably be no chance or last-minute mercy like last time) or she was gonna give Vegita the wrong impression: that she liked him. Hell no! She abruptly pulled away and stared into Vegita's eyes. Was that a look of surprise that she saw in them for a wild second?

"What are you trying to do, Vegita?" Bulma asked trying to sound harsh.

"What the hell are you saying, woman? I'm not trying to do anything", Vegita said in a neutral voice.

"Yeah, right. Look, don't think I'm stupid enough not to know that this is just like the other things you've done. One time you're screaming and insulting me, and the next, you're trying to be all nice to me and try to make me look like a damn fool…It may have worked before, but not today, Vegita. Not ever!

He had a questioning look on him, but he just crossed his arms over his chest as usual, "Woman, you have no-

"Save it Vegita. Whatever insults you have to say to me, I'm sure they can wait until we're in school tomorrow. I'm sure you'll enjoy humiliating me in front of everyone. But you know what? I don't give a damn, you can do whatever shit you want, but know that I'm not stupid enough to believe in whatever you fucking say or do, and whatever you're planning is not gonna work!" Bulma sounded very aggressive now.

"Look, I don't fucking care what you think of what I do or say to you, and don't cut me off when I'm talking!" Vegita almost yelled when she was about to say something, "all I'm telling you is to stay away from that guy". Vegita said warningly.

"What! Are you serious? Now you're telling me who I should be with or not? Look, I'm gonna stay away from your friends, okay, but why should I not see a guy that you obviously hate!…you know what? I'm not having this conversation. Obviously coming for a quiet and peaceful walk on the park was not a good idea", with that Bulma brushed past him and walked down the path that led out of the park.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wait, wait", interrupted 18, "that was the girl that Vegita said was his cousin that she used to hang out with those girls from the soccer team?"

"Yeah", said 17.

"So what happened?" Launch urged Tien to continue.

"So then Vegita's parents got a phone call. They said that they'd found Marlene, his cousin, on the floor. She'd taken her father's shotgun and…well, she'd shot herself".

The girls gasped in horror.

"Oh god!" said horrified.

"But, I mean, was that the only reason why she did it?" asked 18.

"Yeah, she'd just found out she was pregnant", said Goku, "bet she was more afraid of disappointing her parents and her family than she was about having a child from a guy who'd used her and then dumped her".

"God, he's a creep! Does he know what happened?" asked Launch.

"Well, when Vegita found out about Yamcha doing what he did to his cousin the night before, he went that Monday to school, then he ditched school and went to where Yamcha was supposedly working and almost killed the guy. Then he kept threatening him and stuff. Yamcha was so scared of Vegita back then that he moved away. Think it was to Texas or something. But a couple of people found out about it, cause Vegita was going crazy looking for him and have his revenge, and maybe they told him about what had happened to Marlene. I know for sure he knows about it", Krillin finished.

"We never heard about this. Why were we excluded from this?" asked Chichi.

"Vegita was pretty messed up when that happened", said Goku, "I mean, he was hardly talking or eating. We knew about it, but I guess he told us because he knew we would just listen and not ask questions. But he wanted it to be kept as a secret. Don't ask me why cause we all know Vegita".

"Why did you guys wait so long to tell us about this?" asked 18.

They shrugged.

"If you guys are really her friend, you should all try to keep her away from him. Bulma's like, so innocent and naïve she'll believ anything that he tells her, and god forbid if the same thing that happened to Marlene were to happen to Bulma" said Tien.

"Yea, she may not like, kill herself, but she could get really hurt", agreed Launch.

"Well, it's late. We should be leaving", said Krillin, standing up. Tien and Goku stood up, also.

They said bye and headed to the door, "Thanks for the food again", said Goku.

"No problem", welcomed Chichi, "and guys?…Thanks for telling us. We know you were supposed to keep that a secret, but it doesn't make you lesser friends".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma was lying in her bed. Trying to stop thinking of what had just happened. Why had he kissed her? Yeah, she supposed he'd been up to something when he'd kissed her, but…it had felt so real. She was almost tempted to think that she had enjoyed Vegita's kiss more than…

I shouldn't even think that! God, how can I be so…

Her thoughts were interrupted when the phone rang. She hesitated, but then saw the number on the caller ID.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey".

"Oh, hi. I was expecting your call," she said smiling.

"Just got off work", said the male voice, "so, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, really. I'm just really bored", she said. She felt guilty for some reason.

"Wanna talk?" he asked. She could tell he was smiling on the other end.

"Yes, Yamcha, I would love to talk with you".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Young man, do you have anything to say for yourself?" Mr. Prince said in a rigid voice as Vegita walked in.

"What are you talking about?" said Vegita, brushing past his father.

"Stop right there, Vegita", his father ordered. Vegita stopped, but kept his back to his father.

"And don't give your back to your father", Ms. Prince, who'd been silently standing there, said.

Vegita slowly turned around, grunting.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Don't what me! I was informed about your behavior this afternoon…Vegita, haven't we taught you anything at all? Surely, we've raised you better than this", his dad's voice softened a little.

Vegita glared at his mom, "Why would you tell him that? I think I have the right to treat people however I want to", he said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's not the point, Vegita! The point is that you have to stop being so cruel, rude and impolite to other people", said Mr. Prince.

"And you had no reason for treating that girl the way you did. Why, she left sobbing and crying after what you said!" the mother said indignantly.

"You cannot tell me how to treat anybody, especially that bitch! You don't fucking know her!" Vegita yelled furiously.

"Watch the language, boy!" his father warned, "and why do say that. Give us a good reason why you would insult that girl the way you did".

"Vegita, honey, we know she was your girlfriend and you guys broke up. But if you still have feelings for her, I think it's better if you tell her and try to work things out than if you insult her and call her those bad names", his mother said soothingly.

"WHAT? Are you serious! First way off, I have no feelings for that little slut. I never did! Second, she really is a whore! You guys wanna know why I broke up with her! She was fucking some guy at a party and I caught her. After that, I was told that while we were goin out, she'd practically fucked every single guy in the football team. Except for Kakarot and the other three. Less than two weeks…and you're telling me I shouldn't call her a slut?"

His parents were wide-eyed for a second. They looked at each other.

"You know, hon, he does have a point", whispered Mr. Prince to his wife.

"Ahem", Ms. Prince cleared her throat, "well…um…Vegita, you can go up to your room now and got to sleep. All we ask is that you…umm..."

"Check on your language, you know, we don't want to hear you cursing", said Mr. Prince.

Vegita walked up the stairs and smirked. The look on his parents' face had been priceless. Let that bitch come to my house one more time tryna put up an act and she'll know better

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Gee, it's getting pretty late, Yamcha, I should probably go to sleep", said Bulma yawning. They'd been talking for over an hour. She enjoyed the conversation, though. Talking to Yamcha who was so sweet really helped take her mind off her problems.

"Yeah, I know you gotta wake up early tomorrow for school", said Yamcha, also yawning, "I like talking to you Bulma, you're really something".

"I like talking to you too, Yamcha. Wish I didn't have to wait all the way until Friday to see you", said Bulma.

"Yeah…wait, maybe I can go by your school tomorrow and we can have lunch together, how about that?" Yamcha suggested.

Yeah, that was a good idea. She had the excuse to give the girls about not being able to sit with them for lunch and she could spend time with Yamcha.

"Sure", Bulma agreed smiling, "I have lunch around 12 to one, I'll be waiting for you by the parking lot".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Next day in School….**

"Oh my god, Bulma, finally we see you!" Chichi ran over to Bulma and hugged her, followed by the rest of the girls.

"Where've you been, girl? We were looking for you since yesterday after you stormed out the cafeteria at lunch!" 18 said.

"Sorry, guys, is just that I felt like I needed some time to myself yesterday. So I went home early and I slept all through the afternoon", she said. Half-lying. She had gone home early. True. But she'd been very awake and had deliberately ignored all of her friends' phone calls. She felt a pang of guilt. Here they were, her friends, worrying about her and trying to make sure if she'd been okay. And all she'd done was ignore them. Keeping her distance from the was gonna be hard.

"So, don't you wanna hurry up and get some food? I'm starving", urged Launch. Bulma was in her locker putting away her books.

"Well, um, I don't think I'm going to lunch with you guys today be-

"Bulma! We finally see you. Where have you been hiding!" said Goku as he walked towards them with the rest of the guys. Including Vegita.

"Hey guys", Bulma said smiling. She frowned when she saw Vegita. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Bulma, what were you saying? Why aren't you coming to lunch with us?" asked Chichi, confused.

"Look, Bulma, if it's about", 18 said looking at Vegita, who rolled his eyes, again, "that person, it's okay, we can sit at another table. I mean-

"No, 18, it's…it's not that. I'm…Yamcha's picking me up for lunch".

The girls gasped. Not positively this time. Bulma saw Vegita roll his eyes. For the third time. She also saw the rest of her friends a little strange. Had she missed on something?

"Wh-what's wrong? Is there a problem?"

Silence…

"Chi? 18? Launch? Goku? Anybody?" Now she was really lost. It was as if at the very mention of Yamcha's name, they'd all gotten uncomfortable. Except for Vegita, who just got plain mad.

"Bulma, we uh wanted tot ell you something about that…" Chichi trailed on.

"Yeah, well, what is it?" Bulma said guardedly.

"Well, you see…we don't think that…"18 started.

"Okay, that's it! Bulma, you need to cut him off", said Launch.

"What? Cut who off?" asked Bulma. Although she knew who they were talking about, it was a little hard fro her to actually believe that they were telling her this.

"Yamcha, you idiot!" said Vegita. He was getting annoyed. Why did girls have to make such a big drama about everything? If something needs to be said, then it should be quick. He was surprised that he hadn't gotten mad at 'Kakarot' when he'd confessed that he and the guys had told the girls about the Yamcha-and-Marlene incident. He acted as if he didn't care. But he knew that in his guts, he couldn't stand the idea of Yamcha doing the same thing to Bulma as he had done to Marlene. And maybe…just maybe it went far more than that. Maybe he just plainly couldn't stand the idea of Bulma being with another-

What! Did I just think that! I fucking hate her!….Damn, I really need to get some food

"Shut up, Vegita. I've heard enough form you and I don't want to hear anymore", Bulma warned.

"Bulma, Vegita's right. Stop seeing him. He's no good", Goku said

"Are you guys kidding me? Chichi? 18? Launch? You guys…I thought you guys were cool with Yamcha. You were the ones who actually encouraged me on him! Let me guess, this is part of your plan, Vegita, isn't it?" Bulma said, hands-on-hips. She really was fed up. And who wouldn't be? Vegita had done it before, hadn't he? What would make this time any different? He had somehow convinced all of them of ruining her relationship with Yamcha. probably fed them up with some lie he made up about Yamcha she thought bitterly.

"Listen, woman, I got nothing to do with this. I do know the guy's an ass, that's all", Vegita said with a smirk.

"Bulma, all we're trying to do is keep you away-

"From who? From a guy that treats me good and understands me?" Bulma asked dryly, " I really, really, thought you guys were my friends…but I guess you're all just like him". She said as she pointed at Vegita, who glared at her.

"Sorry, you guys, but this is doing no good to either of us. Obviously, we can't have this kind of friendship", Bulma said as she walked away. Out to the parking lot.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Okay…so this chapter was pretty uneventful, but it was necessary for the next chapters to come. It was pretty long, I think, but there was a lot of drama towards the end. That's good enough, for now, right? Anyways, let me know what you guys think about what's gonna happen next. Bulma seems to be getting away from the people she made friends with. Will it be forever? And what about Vegita's pride and huge ego keeping him from admitting that he's got something there for the girl?**

**Send your reviews!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You look nice", he said as she got inside his jeep.

"Thanks", she smiled as she fastened the seat belt.

"What's wrong? You look like you just lost ya best friend", Yamcha said noticing a slight frown.

"Maybe I just did", Bulma said sighing.

"What? What do you mean? What happened?"

"It's Vegita… I don't know what went on between you guys but the guy hates you, Yamcha. I mean, I don't know why cause youre like the nicest guy I've ever met and well, it's like he's turned my friends against you or something…"

So they know…the bastard probably told them about it…shit Yamcha thought bitterly.

"Look, Bulma…I'm just a guy and you're beautiful and smart and everything else that goes above those lines and you can have any other guy you want……cause if I'm in the way of and your friends then, I'll back away", Yamcha said. (Trying to sound "noble")

"Oh no no Yamcha, don't say that! Look, I like you and if they can't see what a good guy you are…then too bad for them".

Damn, I like this girl. Wonder when it would be a good time to—no, not her. I promised myself I was gonna be different. But she looks so damn good! Yeah, she's gonmna be a hard one anyway…

"Thanks B, you're really something", he said as he brushed her cheek and then kissed her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On the other side of the parking lot, inside her own car, Marron stared bitterly. How dare that new girl come in to the school and ruin things for her? It was all her fault that Vegita hated her. Though she knew Vegita still loved her deep inside. What a bitch she was! No way she had forgotten about the little incident at the mall…yeah, she still had to make Bulma pay for threatening her father's job and getting away with Marron's dress. If I would have kept that dress, maybe Vegita wouldn't have blown me off the way he did! Everything that had gone wrong in her life had somehow been a result of Bulma's doing. She just hated her: She was beautiful, she had the innocence that drew guys to her, she was rich, had everything she wanted and she had Yamcha, also. Marron loved Vegita and all the benefits that went along with being with him. Which, of course, meant popularity and money. Especially money. But she'd always had that lusty attraction to Yamcha.

An idea suddenly popped into her head. She smiled triumphantly. She would see to it that she benefited from both ends of her own bargain: Bulma would pay for everything she was and that Marron was not, and Marron would get the satisfaction of …

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I don't understand why she' so drawn to him, Launch', Chichi said one day as she spotted Bulma on the other side of the cafeteria.

'Well, I don't blame her, Chi. I mean, Yamcha's hot, cute, and acts like a gentleman. To Bulma, he's like her first love- you think she's gonna believe it if some people came up to her and told her that her boyfriend was an ass that went around making girls commit suicide and wasn't good for her?" Launch said reasonably.

"She probably thinks we were lying or something… I mean, they've been goin out for what- two months?" 18 said.

"Three, actually, and it doesn't look like he's done anything stupid", said Launch.

"Poor Bulma. I can imagine how heartbroken she'll be once he does his thing", Chichi said.

The other girls nodded.

"What if she gets all depressed and shit and does something crazy!" Launch said alarmed.

"You mean like…Vegita's cousin? Like suicide?" 18 asked.

Launch nodded.

"Look, Bulma did put us out and everything. But it's really not her fault, I mean, after what Vegita did to her and all and then she goes falling in love…really, we cant blame her for that cause I think all of us would have done the same. So we cant be mad at her or anything and if it does come to the point where Yamcha does do something stupid, we're gonna be there for her", Chichi said while her friends nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma stood on the line. She'd been going out to lunch with Yamcha every day for the last three months, but today he hadn't been able to make it.

She wondered why.

"Hey bitch, wanna hurry up and move up the line?" a voice said behind her. She snapped out of her thoughts and noticed that the line had gone way ahead of her. She looked back to se who'd rudely pointed it out and called her a bitch.

Vegita.

God, how she hated him!

"Excuse me but, first of all, I'm not your mother, and second, I move up the fucking line if I feel like it, so don't tell me what to do, okay?" she said it as she moved up. She watched as Vegita's expression went from angry, to furious and from furious to annoyed. Then he put his arms over his chest, as always, and smirked.

"Vegita, just don't start", Goku whispered to Vegita. He hated it when bothered people. Especially Bulma. She really had done nothing to him.

"Leave me the fuck alone Kakarot", Vegita said to Goku. He hated it when Goku told him what to do.

"Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with that bastard of a boyfriend you got?" Vegita watched, fascinated as Bulma's face went red with fury. God, did she look hot went she was angry.

"Shut up, Vegita goddamn it! Cant you just leave me the fuck alone, I haven't done shit to you! And why do you even care? My relationship with my boyfriend is none of your goddamn business!" She really was fed up. Sure, she had a boyfriend and all. But what about friends? She walked alone in school and hardly talked to people. Yeah, she had friends in her classes, but she had no one she could hang out with or go shopping with as she had done with Chichi, Launch and 18. She was surprised at how much she missed them.

The one she really hated was Vegita. His guts! How dare he even talk to her in that mocking way after she had abandoned her friends because of him? It also had to do a lot with Yamcha. What if they were right? What if Yamcha is re- No! I cant think about Yamcha that way. He's been way too nice with me Bulma thought as she picked up a muffin with milk chocolate.

'C'mon Vegita, knock it off", said Tien, seeing that Vegita was really in for an argument. Vegita ignored all of his friends though. He wanted to see how far he could push her before she reached her limit.

"You know, I just wanna know who you're gonna run to when that sonuva bitch plays you hard", Vegita said. He'd pushed her far enough, all right.

Fuming as she heard Vegita's last comment, Bulma turned around, "SHUT UP, VEGITA!" Then, she grabbed her chocolate milk and poured it all over Vegita. She had done it on impulse, and she was shocked as she realized what she'd done and as she looked at Vegita, who stared unbelieving.

The whole cafeteria had gone silent; in shock. They stared at their quarterback star, head-drenched in chocolate.

"Oh. My. God. Did you guys just see that", asked 18, wide eyed.

Speechless, her friends nodded.

Goku, Tien, Krillin and 17, stood there gaping. They could not believe what their eyes had just witnessed, but it'd been funny and none of them knew for how long they could hold their laughter.

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU BITCH!" Vegita snapped up. How dare she? She'd just humiliated him in front of everyone. Angry, Vegita stepped forward and grabbed her by her shoulders, shaking her up in wild fury. Bulma's eyes went wide; she was afraid of even getting into a deep argument with Vegita, let alone getting hit by him.

Goku and Tien both grabbed Vegita to get him away from Bulma. From the looks of it, he was mad and angry enough to hurt her.

"Who the hell you think you are you bitch!—Let go of me, goddammit!" Vegita was enraged. Goku and Tien struggled to get Vegita away from Bulma. She was almost speechless.

"Vegita-Vegita, calm down, she's a girl for crissakes!" yelled Goku.

Vegita cooled down, but still held his grip on Bulma's jacket, "Let me just tell you, you damn whore, I'm not leaving it at this, you should have kept away from me like you said you were. You don't fucking know me or what I'm capable of. If you were smart, you'd watch your back. And yeah, I am threatening you. That goes to you. And remind your bitch of a man that we still have some unfinished business". With that said, loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear, Vegita let go of Bulma with a push. As she fell back, he stormed out of the cafeteria almost breaking the doors while all eyes followed him until he disappeared.

"You okay, Bulma?" Goku asked helping her up.

She nodded.

"Look, sorry about Vegita", said Tien.

"Look, you guys don't have to apologize for his animalistic behavior, I know it's not even your fault. He started it all and everything, but I guess it was my fault too, but I couldn't help pouring the stuff on him when he said that last comment. I got really angry. I don't understand why he insists on making my life so miserable!"

"Bulma, oh god Bulma, we saw the whole thing! Are you okay?" Chichi, Launch and 18 came running to where Bulma and the other guys were.

Bulma smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine, but I swear, I thought he was gonna break some ribs".

"Yeah, Vegita went way out this time", said Launch.

There was a long silence.

"Okay, umm, I'm feeling very uncomfortable. In case you guys haven't noticed, we're like the center of some play and the whole cafeteria is just staring and whispering", Krillin said in a low voice.

"Krillin's right, we should go outside. Bulma, can you come with us?" 18 asked.

Bulma would have refused. But after what had happened, she had lost all of her appetite and she had no intention of sitting alone in the cafeteria while everyone stared at her. That would be so awkward!

"Okay", Bulma agreed.

'Good, let's go to the bleachers outside", said Chichi.

"Me and the guys are gonna go find Vegita", said 17.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

'So, how's it going with Yamcha?" asked 18.

"Things are going great. He really is a nice guy", said Bulma. She noticed the slight-disapproving look on her friends.

"Look, Bulma, we'r not gonna bother you about it. All we want you to know is that we're not part of any of Vegita's dirty plans and he didn't tell us anything that we know. Goku, Tien, Krillin and 17 told us, and we just warned you cause you're our friend Bulma, and we care about you. So, we're not gonna tell you to stop seeing Yamcha, but just watch out, okay?" said Chichi. Bulma smiled. She felt so ashamed of herself for abandoning her friends who cared so much about her. So what if they were wrong about Yamcha? All they wanted was Bulma's best, right? Why had she been such a bitch about it?

"Look, guys, I know I've been such a bad friend to you. I mean, I came to the school and I didn't know anybody and you guys stuck with me and made part of your circle; then I come and just…ditch you over something so stupid. I really miss being with you guys and you all have every right to hate me cause I've been so selfish, but I just wanna thank you for being so good to me and I also wanted to say sorry", Bulma cried.

"Bulma, we don't hate you, and we understand you. Heck, we would have done the same thing!" said Chichi, almost crying.

"Yeah, Bulma, we're still your friends. And if it's because of Vegita, don't worry about it. Yeah, we're his friends, but that doesn't mean we cant be your friends either', said Launch hugging Bulma.

"This really _is_ touching', laughed 18, who hated sensitivity, but nonetheless, she joined the group hug, "we should just cut the rest of the day and go shopping to forget everything that happened, okay?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I swear to god, that bitch just got on my very last nerve today!" Vegita was still furious. He had gone home after lunch; he wouldn't stand staying for the next class, where he would have to be with that bitch.

"C'mon, Vegita, just forget about it. She did it cause she was real mad, I mean, with what you said…" Tien said.

"So, what! You all on her side now? Then get the fuck out of my face!" Vegita roared.

"Vegita, is not that we're on her side, okay, what she did was bad, but it was both of you guys' fault", said 17.

"She's gonna fuckin pay for that; Her and her little man. I swear, I was beginning to feel bad for her and I was feeling bad myself for treating her bad and all when she really hadn't done anything. But today, she really took the prize. I'll make sure that she gets twice as bad as I did. She's gonna pay", Vegita said as he took off his shirt, still wet with milk-chocolate; One of his favorite shirts, by the way.

"goddamit, Vegita, she's a girl, you cant just hit her. Let it go", said Tien. It really hadn't been so bad for Vegita to start going that far.

"He's right Vegita, you cant hit her", agreed Goku.

Vegita turned around with a smirk, "But there are other ways of hurting a girl".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yamcha, right?" she asked.

Yamcha turned around when someone called his name. She looked very familiar, "Yeah?"

She walked up to him, "I don't think you remember me".

From far away, he couldn't, but now that she was facing him he knew who she was, all right, "You were at the dance, right?"

She smiled, slightly disappointed, she had expected him to at least know her name, "Yeah. My name's Marron, by the way. Look, I know it was long ago and all, but I just wanted to say that the guy I was with was a real bastard, you know, Vegita".

Yamcha nodded, "Why are you here all alone? I mean, it's pretty late and lonely out here". He'd just gotten out of work and was headed to the parking lot, but by now, the mall was closed and there was hardly anyone left.

"Oh, yeah. I came here to check around on some clothes I liked, but when I came out to leave, my car wouldn't start. I've been waiting for someone to help me out starting it. It's a good thing I recognized you. Maybe you could give me a hand?" she asked.

He smiled, "Sure thing. Why don't you pop up the front and get me a flashlight?"

"Okay", Marron said getting into the car and opening the front. She handed him the flashlight, 'Gosh, I don't know what I was gonna do. I was beginning to get desperate".

"Yeah, well, good thing I was around to help you out", Yamcha said as he checked on the everything. Then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" Marron asked.

"I think someone stole your battery", he said.

She gasped, in horror, "But, how could they do that, oh my gosh, why would somebody do that?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe somebody needed one and didn't want to pay for one and stole yours. Or maybe is just one of those slacks out there who just do that to spite people", said Yamcha.

She put her hand over her face, "What am I gonna do now?"

"Did you call your parents or someone who could pick you up?" Yamcha asked.

She nodded, almost crying, "Yeah, but none of my friends pick up and my parents went away to San Diego this morning".

"Look, it's okay, don't worry about it. I'm gonna give you a lift to your house if you want and tomorrow morning we can get your car a new battery. Okay?" Yamcha offered.

"Oh, god, no, I don't wanna ask too much…" she started.

"It's okay, really", he said, "it's late and there's no use in getting all worried about it when it can be taken care of tomorrow. Come on, my jeep's over there", Yamcha said.

"I don't know how I can thank you, Yamcha", said Marron as they reached his jeep and she got on it. So far, her plan was going better than she'd thought it would.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Bulma's friends again with Chichi, Launch and 18!**

**Okay, so this is where the action and all the real drama really start. What's Marron's big plan? (Im sure we all have a pretty good idea of what it is). Is Yamcha gonna cheat? Now Bulma's really gonna have it bad: Marron wants to ruin it for her and Vegita hates her more than ever? So what's his plan?**

**I want you guys to tell me what you think will happen in the next chapter. **

**Trust me, it should be VERY interesting. Reviews pleeease!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chap should be really interesting. Lots of surprises. For those who've been wondering how Bulma's gonna fall for Vegita when Yamcha's being a real sweet heart, the answer's here! Anyway, I don't wanna give too much away and spoil everything. So just read on….**

**Thanks to all of you who sent your reviews! Love you!**

**Chapter 14**

"..and then a left turn right here", she directed.

"This is it?" asked Yamcha as they stopped right in front of a big house.

"Yep, this is it", said Marron. She turned to Yamcha, "gosh Yamcha, I don't know how I could ever pay you for this huge favor. I wish-

Yamcha smiled, "don't mention it, it was my pleasure to offer my help. I think any other person wouldn't hesitate to give someone a hand if they needed it". Of course, anyone but that bastard of Vegita he thought cynically.

"You look really tired. How about you come in and I give you something to eat or a drink? And don't say no, I feel like I owe ya", said Marron.

He really was tired. And he also needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he was supposed to meet Bulma at the park and from there they were going to the Saturday Match. Yamcha loved ice hockey and tomorrow was the tournament, starting early in the morning. He was a fan of the home team, the Sunny Side Breakers, and he was glad that Bulma had agreed to go with him. But he had to admit, he hadn't eaten anything throughout the whole day and was thirsty as hell.

"Sure, quickly though, I gotta get goin', he said, taking off his seat belt.

This is just too easy! Marron though gleefully.

"This tasted real good", said Yamcha as he finished the plate. He noticed how hungry he'd really been.

'Yeah, my mom has that skill of cooking really good", said Marron smiling. She sat next to him at the coffee table. The tv was on. He really was cute. Even if her plan didn't work out, she would be satisfied with the fact that she'd spent time watching him eat at her house. So worth it!

"Yeah? So does my mom. I swear, sometimes I think I'm like a little kid whenever I finish eating her food and lick my fingers", he laughed. He was starting to notice her cleavage. God, did she look good or what? In the dark, he didn't really get a good look at her, he'd thought she was just one of those preppy girls who are always too confident or too helpless. Now, in the light of the living room, he could really see this was a sexy one.

"You know Yamcha, I've been wanting to tell you something for a while", Marron said suddenly, getting closer to Yamcha.

Yamcha smirked, "what's that, babes?"

She put a finger on his chest and then let it slide down, "I think you're hot and I've been looking at you for a good minute". She was even closer now. Her breath on his ear sent chills down his spine.

"Really?" he asked innocently, turning to face her, lips almost touching. How he missed playing these games. He couldn't help but feel guilty as the thought of Bulma went through his mind. But he figured two things: Number one, things with Bulma were going good, and he really, really liked her. But at the pace they were going, it didn't look like he was gonna get much right away. And number two, he had his needs, too. This was his chance of satisfying himself and Bulma couldn't possibly find out. So what the hell!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegita woke up early that morning. He was surprised himself. After all, it was a Saturday morning. He remembered they had a football game today. Damn it. Why do I feel so groggy? No way I'm gonna play like this this afternoon with that thought, Vegita went to take a quick shower. Then he put some sweats on, a wife beater and some sneakers and headed to the park to do some jogging. The 'real season' had started one week ago and they'd lost the first game. They had about six more games before the championships and he needed to see to it that his team went up for the finals. He was the quarterback and he was the one that everyone really tallied on.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where is he?" Bulma looked at her watch. It was 11 am, he was supposed to have been there an hour ago.

Maybe he had to work late last night and was really tired. He probably overslept Bulma thought. Maybe that's why he doesn't pick up his cell phone either. I think I'm gonna try and wake him up she thought as she picked up her cell and pressed re-dial.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Marron smiled. Yeah, that had been one hell of a night. She wondered how they'd gotten to her room. She grinned. Next to her, Yamcha lay asleep. He was gorgeous. She couldn't have asked for more: her plan had worked out wonderfully and she'd spent the night with Yamcha. The question was: How would she let Bulma know and make her miserable?

A cell phone rang. She got up from her bed and took out her cell phone from her purse. It wasn't ringing though. She looked to where the sound might be coming from. Hanging from Yamcha's jeans on the floor was his cell phone.

Marron grinned. She grabbed his cell phone and went in to the bathroom.

"Hello?" she answered perkily.

"He-hello?" a startled voice answered back. Marron was glad to hear that voice.

"Yes?" Marron asked, a little snappy now.

"Is Yamcha there?" asked the girl on the other line.

"He's sleeping right now", said Marron.

"Umm, okay…who's this?"

"This is Marron, his girlfriend. Look, we had a long night last night, you're gonna have to call later" Marron said, hanging up the phone. Satisfied, she went back to her room, put the cell phone back on Yamcha's jeans and went back to bed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegita had been jogging for a while now. It was almost twelve thirty and he was out of breath. He decided he would run a little more until he found a bench where he could rest a little. He was exhausted, but at least now he was feeling more awake and energized.

Unfortunately, he saw someone sitting on the bench. He'd just have to keep running until he found the next one.

He stopped when he saw who it was. Oh, he was gonna do some talking, all right.

"If I were you I wouldn't come back to school on Monday", he said standing in front of her, arms crossed.

She looked up and rolled her eyes, "Look, Vegita, I'm sorry forwhat I did okay? I shouldn't have! But that's it, I don't wanna talk about it, I got too much goin on right now!" her voice shook.

Vegita frowned. What the hell was wrong with her?

"What's wrong? That man of yours finally screw up?" Vegita asked smirking.

Bulma looked up, "Shut up Vegita, just shut up okay!" She'd been trying to keep herself from crying, he could tell now. Something was definitely going on.

He let his arms fall down to his sides, "Well, did he?" he wasn't smirking now, nor did he sound like he was mocking her. He tried not to sound concerned, though.

"Yeah, okay! You were right, you and the rest of them were right! I hope you're happy now! Go ahead, say 'I told you', just say it! And make me feel like a fucking loser!" she was really crying now.

He wasn't sure what to do, but he suddenly found himself doing the same thing he had done with his cousin, Marlene. He moved closer to her, and reluctantly put his arms around her. She made no attempt to pull him away as he'd expected her to, though. Instead, she seemed to cling to him for dear life. Vegeta had lived this before. He remembered it clearly. His cousin, Marlene. The same exact thing.

He was furious now. The bastard of Yamcha had lived long enough to do the same thing to god knew how many girls and still get away with it. He wasn't sure how he really felt about this girl in particular, but he would see to it that Yamcha paid, if not for the other girls, for what he'd done to his cousin, his own blood, Marlene.

"What the hell did the sunovabitch do?" Vegita said, looking at her. He really didn't know whether he was just angry at Yamcha and wanted to give him the beat or if he was just more concerned about…her. He put the last thought away quickly, though.

Bulma didn't say anything. She didn't even know what was going on, all she knew was that Yamcha had betrayed her. And to think that her friends had tried to warn her about it and she just wouldn't listen; and the fact that Vegeta had been right all along, about Yamcha being a bastard and all, just happened to make things even worse. She realized she was practically hanging on the guy she hated so much, and abruptly pulled away, embarrassed.

"Umm…I…gotta go", she said, turning to leave, but felt Vegeta's hand grasp her arm.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. He almost sounded somewhat close to concerned; but not quite.

Why does he care? Why is he being so…different with me? Bulma thought confused. This was the guy who wanted so badly to ruin her life. And what had he just done? He had actually hu—No, not hugged her; he had tried to comfort her? What the hell?

This reminded her of herself asking herself the same question about Vegeta a few months ago. Back in his car. Back in the cafeteria when he had asked her again to the dance.

Forgetting about her anger at Yamcha, she was suddenly angrier at Vegeta. How dare he? How fucking dare he? Did he think she was stupid!

"Listen, Vegeta, I don't know what the fuck you're playing at, but I'm not an idiot, okay!" she said with a tone of frustration.

"Woman, what the fuck are you talking about?" Vegeta asked, impatiently. He was getting confused. One minute she was clinging to him and the next she's yelling at him out of nowhere.

"You're doing what you've done before! You try to be nice to me and all so that somehow I can trust you and then you either want to humiliate me or get something from me. What the hell is it that you want from me, Vegeta! Isn't this enough for you? Seeing me like this?" she was crying again now, "if it's about what happened at the cafeteria, I'm sorry, okay? I really wish I wouldn't have done that, but I was angry. But just stop. I already have a lot going on and I don't need you to add up to all the mess. So stop trying to act like you care about whatever went on with Yamcha, cause you don't!"

"Woman, you don't know shit! And don't fucking say that I don't care!" he was practically shouting now, "I had a cousin who went out with that sonuvabitch and he used her and then dumped her and she fuckin killed herself! So don't say that I don't fuckin care!" he breathed hoarsely now; Bulma was speechless.

"Oh god", she finally whispered.

Vegeta turned around; he suddenly felt very weak. All the exercise of the morning and then all this drama were weighing down on him. And why had he even said that to her? He knew that no matter how angry he'd been he shouldn't have said that. It was supposed to be a damn secret.

"Vegeta?" she asked, her voice came out in a whisper, but loud enough o hear.

He stopped, letting out an exasperated sigh, "What?"

"I'm sorry", she said.

He turned his back to keep walking.

"I'm serious, Vegeta. I'm sorry". She had suddenly realized she'd really been a bitch. Not only to her friends, but to Vegeta, also. He had tried to understand her, for crissakes, and here she was saying that he was just pretending. She, his cousin, must have really meant a lot to him if he showed so much emotion when he said it and got so angry.

"I'm sorry for what happened to your cousin, Vegeta; I'm sorry for being such a bitch, too", she said.

"Look, woman, I don't care about your pathetic apologies", Vegita said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bulma was first surprised, then hurt, then angry at Vegita's reaction. How dare he? She was just letting him know that she was sorry for the way she'd acted and here he was saying he didn't care about her 'pathetic apologies?'

"you know what, Vegeta? Fuck you! I'm fucking done trying to talk 'good' with you. Obviously, you have no sense of-

"Shut the fuck up, woman. I'm tired and I'm hungry and I don't wanna hear shit from you", Vegeta said.

It was way beyond him why he always had to ruin any attempt she made at being 'nice' to him.

"Go to hell, Vegeta. I was just trying to apologize, but you know what? I know I don't have to feel bad because at least I said I was sorry, if you don't wanna accept it then that's your problem", Bulma said, turning to leave in the opposite direction of Vegeta. She'd rather take the long way then have to walk the same way as Vegeta.

"Where you going?" Vegeta asked. No. More like he demanded.

"Home. Why do you care?" asked Bulma, not even turning her head.

"Don't get snappy, okay? Look, I'm hungry as hell and I'm going over to Gino's for some food", Vegita said.

"So what does that have to do with me?" asked Bulma, annoyed. She had enough problems going on, and Vegeta was making it his goal to annoy her.

"Well, do you wanna come with me or what!" Vegeta nearly yelled impatiently.

She turned around facing him, "are you _asking _me to _go_ with you to a restaurant?"

"Yeah. Don't take it the wrong way, though. I don't like you like _that_", Vegeta said, smirking.

Bulma fumed, "I don't like you at all, Vegeta, and no, I wont take it the wrong way cause I'm not going with you. I'm going home", with that, she turned around to leave.

She came face to face with the guy she was supposed to meet earlier that morning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey baby!" Chichi squealed as she opened the door ad saw her boyfriend. He hugged her tightly.

"Hey", he said back.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were busy!"

"Just thought I might drop by for a while. You know I cant last a day without seeing you anyway", he said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Woa, woa, there's people here!" said 18 seeing Goku at the door. Goku and Chichi both blushed.

'Sorry", mumbled Goku as Chichi shot 18 a death glare.

"Hey, Goku. Watcha doin here?" said Launch coming to the door and seeing Goku.

"What kinda question is that, Launch? You know neither of them can get enough of each other. They gotta see each other every single day!" said 18, wrinkling her nose. As much as she could ever like a guy, she wouldn't like being all over him and him being all over her 24/7. Krillin…now that could very well be an exception… she quickly divested from the thought.

"Oh, shut up 18, you know you'd just love to see Krillin every minute of every day!" Chichi said laughing, then, realizing what she'd said in front of Goku, she covered her mouth with her hands.

"Ooh! 18 let me find out!" teased Goku, "you like Krillin. I'M TELLING Krillin that you like him. Ooooh he's gonna be so gassed!"

"Shut up, no I don't!" shouted 18.

Now they all started teasing her, "18 and Krillin sittin on a tree…f-u-c-k-i-n-g…"

"Okay, now you all went waaay too far, ya better shut up if you know what's worse than having my fist up your throats", 18 threatened, but trying to keep from laughing at the same time.

After laughing, all of a sudden, Goku got real serious, "Guys, I wanna tell you something that bothered me as I was on my way over here. I think you should know".

"What is it, baby?" asked Chichi.

Goku closed the door and they all went in and sat down on the living room floor.

"Okay. I was on my way here a few minutes ago, and I'm passing through Grand C. ave., and you know there's that big house where, what's-her-name lives?" Goku started.

"You mean that whore? Marron?" 18 indicated. Goku nodded.

"What about her?" asked Launch.

"Well, I was passing by and I stopped at the Stop sign, and then her door opens and she's coming out. You guys know who was coming out of the house with her?" said Goku, wryly.

"Who?" asked 18.

"Yeah, Goku, who the hell was it?" asked Launch.

"Oh. My. God. Don't tell me it was…" Chichi said, disbelievingly.

Launch and 18 both gasped, "Yamcha!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Bulma, babe, I'm so sorry. I worked late last night and I kinda overslept", Yamcha said as he saw Bulma. He reached for her hand. She looked really upset. He noticed Vegeta standing behind her. What the hell was he doing there with her? "And what are you doing with him?"

"You overslept, Yamcha. Overslept with who?" Bulma demanded, pulling her hand away from Yamcha.

Yamcha stared at her, shocked, wide-eyed. She can't possibly know. Nobody saw us. It was too fucking late. And she cant be stalking me Yamcha thought rapidly.

"Baby, what are you talking about?" asked Yamcha, innocently.

"How could you act like you don't know, Yamcha! I called your cell and your _girlfriend _picked up and told me you two had had one hell of a night! How could you do this to me?" Bulma said; the last thing she wanted to do was cry. She didn't think she could keep herself from doing so, though.

That sonuvabitch, Vegeta. He was probably stalking him last night. Damn that bastard! He was probably stalking him ever since he found out that he was talking to Bulma. What the hell was he tryna do! Fuck him!

"Baby, I don't know what you're talking about. Look, you probably dialed the wrong number"- Yamcha tried to convince Bulma as he moved towards her and hug her.

"Get away from me Yamcha", Bulma said pulling him away, "I'm not an idiot!"

"Bulma, you can't possibly think I was cheating on you", Yamcha said, once again, taking her arm as she tried to pull away from him.

"Get the fuck away from her before I make you", Vegeta suddenly ordered.

"Look, Vegeta, this is none of your damn business", Yamcha said, but moving slightly away from Bulma. He knew better.

Vegeta hastily grabbed Yamcha by his neck, "don't you fucking tell me that it's not my business cause you know damn well it is. You and your shit go way back to Marlene, and I've let you slide but it's time you paid for what you did to her", Vegita said in a low, menacing voice.

Yamcha tried to release himself from Vegeta's grip, "Look, Vegeta, I don't know what you're talking about".

"You know damn well what I'm fucking talking about you shit! You gonna try and act like you don't know about Marlene!" Vegeta tightened his grip on Yamcha.

"Look, Vegeta, I know what happened to Marlene, but it's not my fault. I mean, the girl begged me to give it to her! And anyways, you can't blame me for getting tired of her, I had my eye on someone else, for chrissakes, is that such a fucking crime? Nobody fucking told her to fucking kill herself!" Yamcha nearly shouted his indifferent words, what he was really worrying about was freeing himself from Vegeta's grip. God, how had he gotten so strong!

He never saw it coming, though. He hadn't had the slightest idea of the effect of what he'd just said had on Vegeta.

Next thing he knew, he was on the floor, doubling over in pain. The air had been knocked out of him.

"How fucking dare you! You goddamn bastard! You fucking used her and it was your fault she fucking killed herself! Don't even try to blame it on her cause the only one who's at fault here is you, and it's been too damn long that you've gotten away with it!"

Vegeta was ready to lunge at Yamcha, who was still gasping for air from the kick Vegeta had battered on him. But Bulma got in the way.

"Look, Vegeta, just stop…leave him alone. I know what he did to your cousin is unforgivable, Vegeta, but hitting him it's not going to solve the problem, let alone bring her back", Bulma paused and looked at Yamcha, who was now standing up from his pathetic position, "look, if you really wanna make him pay, I'm sure there are other ways than beating him up".

Vegeta seemed to calm down a bit, though, not entirely.

"Don't think I'm done with you", Vegeta said, looking at Yamcha warningly.

"Look, Vegeta, I'll stay away from you, you stay away from me and we're good. I don't wanna start shit again", said Yamcha; shaken up from the kick but also angry.

"That's right, you shithead, cause from now on, you staying away from her if you don't wanna start shit and swallow it", Vegeta said referring to Bulma.

"Vegeta, I don't think it's you who decides, it's up to her", Yamcha said.

"Vegeta's right, Yamcha. I don't wanna see you or come near you ever again, Yamcha. I'm I supposed to be your little side dish while you go around with your fucking girlfriends? I might be a little raw, but I'm not an idiot and I don't swallow nobody's shit", Bulma put in defensively.

"What? Bulma, what are you- are you leaving me? Because of Vegeta?" Yamcha asked incredulously.

"Maybe she is", Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest and smirking.

"Yeah, maybe I am", Bulma said, doing the same thing Vegeta did.

"I can't believe you Bulma…y-you can't", Yamcha stuttered in anger and disbelief.

"Let's go, Vegeta", Bulma said rolling her eyes at Yamcha.

"Whatever you say, princess", said Vegeta, putting his arm on Bulma's shoulder and walking away, giving Yamcha a sinister sneer.

Tha fucking bastard! Yamcha thought.

"You can't do this to me, Bulma! I fucking swear, Bulma, I swear to fucking god I'm gonna get you back!"

They didn't even turn their heads.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Whew! Thought I was never going to finish. I always kept saying that I would stop, but then I'd just have an idea and keep on going. Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It really was fun. I hope you all liked it, too.**

**Pleaaase review!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7.**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay people, chapter 15 is up!

Thanks to all of you who sent your reviews. I really appreciate them. Luv u!

Now on to the story…Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 15 

"Look, umm, Vegeta, I know you did it more because of your cousin and all and because you just hate Yamcha, but thanks for…you know, coming through with me back there", said Bulma as they walked out of the park. They'd been walking in a rather uncomfortable silence until now.

"Yeah, whatever", said Vegeta, "right now I'm just real hungry, so let's get something to eat".

Bulma rolled her eyes. Vegeta always ignored any attempt she ever made to be nice to him. She really didn't want to be around him any more than she wanted to be around Yamcha; but she'd rather stay with Vegeta than go home and sulk all afternoon. She could go to Chichi's and hang out with her friends. But she was in no hurry of letting them know that they'd been right all along- that Yamcha was, indeed a swine bastard. Might as well just stick around Vegeta.

"Look, you better have money, cause I'm not paying for you", said Vegeta to Bulma as they went in to Gino's.

"Don't worry about it, Vegeta, I don't have much of an appetite. Thanks for being such a gentleman, though. I'd sure love it if I was starving and I ended up on a date with you", said Bulma sarcastically.

Damn it, why the hell do I keep screwing up! She's not even trying to be mean...except for her sarcasm. Damn, I need to start being nicer to her. Is not like I like her Vegeta thought sitting down at the table. Bulma sat across from him. She was playing with her key chain and seemed like she was deep in thought. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth was set in a frown.

"What's wrong", it was more like a statement, coming from Vegeta.

Bulma looked up, "Nothing. I just got played…cheated on by my first boyfriend, that's all", said Bulma with a sad smile. She continued to play with her key chain, looking down.

Beautiful Vegeta thought as he looked at her. She looked beautiful; the sad, angry face seemed to add up even more to her beauty. Fuck, why the hell am I thinking this. I should just order my food .

Vegeta called the waiter and asked for an exaggeratedly large meal. When the waiter left, he looked back at Bulma, who quietly kept fiddling with her key chain. He looked at her for a long while. God, why would he do that to her? She's gorgeous…wait…what the hell am I thinking?…Did I just say she was…no- What the hell is wrong with me?

He noticed a big drop of tear roll down her right cheek, and then the other. He suddenly felt the urge to kill Yamcha and then hold her…but of course, he'd never admit to that.

He leaned across the table a little and hesitantly, took her hand, not saying a word. She looked up, shocked at first, then questioningly.

"If he left you for a bitch, then he wasn't worth it", Vegeta said plainly; she caught on the compliment, though.

She smiled, "Thanks, Vegeta". It surprised her how he could be so mean and indifferent sometimes, and then nice at other times. She expected him to say "whatever" and roll his eyes, but instead, he gently let go of her hand, leaned back on his seat, crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

Bulma blushed. She always, unconsciously, felt weak whenever she saw Vegeta smirk; especially when it was directed at her.

"What are you doin this afternoon?" Vegeta asked, still smirking.

"Well, is not like I have plans anymore. Maybe I'll go out with the girls or something, they asked me to hang out with them if I canceled my plans with…um…him", Bulma said, trying to avoid his name. Though, she couldn't help but wonder why Vegeta would be interested to know.

"We got a football game today. You should come", Vegeta suggested.

"But what about Chichi and th-

"They're gonna be there, too".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, I called Bulma and she said she was gonna meet us here, but why is she taking so damn long!" Chichi complained impatiently. They were all by the school bleachers, which were packed with people who came to watch the game; Bulma was nowhere in sight.

"Chichi, what if she comes with Yamcha. How are we gonna tell her that he cheated on her?" asked Launch.

"I wouldn't have a problem, I'll tell her what a bastard Yamcha is right in his face if I have to", said Chichi.

Goku came running to where the girls were standing , along with the rest of the guys.

"Hey, Chi, you seen Vegeta around? The game's about to start and the coach is mad as hell!" Goku said out of breath.

"No, I haven't seen him, but is just like Vegeta to take his sweet time while everyone else is waiting for him", said Chichi.

"One of you should probably call him up. For all I know, he could probably be sleeping", said 18.

"18's right, Vegeta's done it before, maybe we sh-'' 17 was cut off.

"There's his car! Thank god!" sighed Tien relieved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They drove silently, without a word. Vegeta was pissed.

After getting out of the restaurant, Bulma had called Chichi and told her she would meet all of them at the game. She had really intended to go home and change, but Vegeta had offered her a ride and she'd agreed. She knew that if she went home she probably wouldn't have gone out again.

Of course, now Vegeta was in a bad mood because he noticed he was late. He better not be blaming it on me, he was the one who took his sweet time eating all that food Bulma thought.

"What the fuck is this!" Vegeta yelled when he had to hit the brake and stop the car because an old lady was crossing the street. Slowly crossing the street.

Bulma couldn't help but giggle.

Vegeta noticed this and turned to stare at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked annoyed.

Bulma shook her head, "nothing", she managed to say but then she broke out laughing.

"You think this shit is funny! I'm fucking late and that old lady's taking her sweet time crossing the damn street, and you think that's funny?" Vegeta said very angry now.

"Sorry, Vegeta, but that _is_ funny", Bulma went on laughing.

Vegeta didn't say anything and looked straight ahead. The old lady dropped her bag and was now slowly bending down to pick it up. This made Bulma laugh even harder. Vegeta couldn't help but crack a smile.

A strong gust of wind came blowing out of nowhere, making the old lady's skirt blow up; the old lady, horrified, dropped the bags she had just picked up and tried, in a futile effort, to keep the skirt down.

Now, both, Bulma and Vegeta were laughing uncontrollably.

Finally, a kid helped the lady with the bags and helped her cross the street.

"God, that was like the funniest thing I have ever seen," said Bulma, still laughing a little.

"Word," said Vegeta smirking.

They drove on, laughing and talking about the funny incident.

Vegeta found himself liking the way she laughed and the way she looked when she smiled.

This time, he made no attempt of stopping himself from thinking that she _was_ gorgeous.

"Vegeta?" asked Bulma; they were going in to the school parking lot. It was packed.

"What do you want, woman," said Vegeta parking the car.

"You know, when I came here and all, Chichi and the girls told me you were kinda hard to be around and stuff and that you were always like in a bad mood…" Bulma paused.

"What's your point?" Vegeta asked impatiently, he didn't know where she was getting at.

"Well, they were wrong. I think you're fun to be with," smiled Bulma.

For a moment Vegeta was speechless. He would have said 'whatever' to any other girl, but somehow, this coming from her made it different.

"Funner than that bastard of your ex?" asked Vegeta, smirking.

Bulma blushed, "shut up, Vegeta", she said punching his arm gently. Somehow, it was true. Vegeta could be an ass and all, but she actually found herself enjoying time with Vegeta a lot more than when she was with Yamcha.

Oh god, I cant let myself fall for Vegeta…again. All he'll ever do is hurt me .

"…hello? We're here, get your ass out", rushed Vegeta. He was already hearing the lecture he was going to get by the coach.

Bulma opened the door and quickly got out before Vegeta started getting loud.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wow, did you just see that?" asked Krillin.

"Did Bulma just come out of Vegeta's car?" Chichi asked incredulously.

"Better yet, did Vegeta let Bulma in to his car?" asked Launch, disconcerted.

"This day just keeps on getting weirder and weirder", said Goku.

"Hey, Bulma!" greeted Chichi, Launch and 18. The guys greeted Bulma quickly then grabbed Vegeta and dragged him to the lockers.

"Hey!" Bulma said hugging her friends.

"Okay Bulma, we knew you were coming, but we didn't know you were coming with a certain somebody", said 18.

Launch wrinkled her nose inquisitively, "Yeah, what's that all about?".

Bulma sighed, "gosh, is so hard to explain, I mean, so much has happened today I don't eve-"

"Look, Bulma, before you go any further, we have something to tell you", interrupted 18.

"Yeah, and we don't care if you believe us or not, but we have to let you know cause we're your friends", said Chichi.

"What is it?" asked Bulma.

Launch sighed, "Goku was driving to Chichi's house and saw Yamcha stepping out of some slut's house. He's cheating on you Bulma and-"

Bulma put her hand up for Launch to stop, "guys, thanks so much for telling me, but I already knew that".

The three girls gasped, "You did? How?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vegeta Prince! This is the last time I warn, you hear me, last time! One more time you do this and you're out! You are so outta here!" the coach hollered while Vegeta put his pads and cleats on. He tried to keep himself from hitting the coach. He said that all the time, but they all knew that the coach would never kick Vegeta out of the team. The team depended on him; especially now on the championship games.

"…did you hear me? Huh, did you?" the coach kept hollering.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you, can we go out and play and get this over with?", Vegeta said impatiently.

The coach was silent for a minute, then he shook his head, "I don't know Prince, I really don't know whether or not you're gonna make it far enough. I don't even know why I keep up with you", the coach then turned to the rest of the anxious players-who were used to this kind of situation already-, "alright, let's get moving. Jackson, you sitting out first quarter, we'll put you in second, then Williams is sitting out for the last two quarters. Son, I want you to be more aggressive this time. Now let's get out there and win!"

The football team came out with a roar, while hundreds of spectators stood and started clapping and cheering at once.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Vegeta helped you out? Oh my god, that's just unbelievable!" shrieked Chichi.

"I know, I thought he was gonna start laughing and saying 'I told you he was a bastard' or something, but, he turned out to be…not so bad", said Bulma.

"Wow, I'm sensing a crush here!" 18 laughed.

Bulma blushed, "shut up 18!"

"Look, Bulma, we're really sorry, and don't worry, he was an ass so forget about him", said Launch.

"and please don't kill yourself", Chichi pleaded.

Bulma laughed, "look, you guys, don't worry. Is not gonna happen like Vegeta's cousin, okay? I don't think I went that far into the relationship with Yamcha", said Bulma.

"Vegeta told you? About his cousin?" asked 18, eyes wide.

"Yeah, well…I don't think he intended to, but I said something and he got all angry, and I think that made him spill it", said Bulma.

There was a loud roar and applause coming from the bleachers.

"The game started, we ought to go there and cheer for the guys", said Launch.

"Yeah, we should," said Bulma, 'but before we do, I just wanna tell you guys I'm sorry for not listening to your advice. Maybe I could have saved myself all this. But you guys are really good friends…all of you, including Vegeta".

"Aw, Bulma, don't even mention it", smiled Chichi. They all hugged and went up the bleachers to watch the game.

"If they win, there's gonna be a huge party. Are we going?" asked 18 as they found some empty spots and squeezed themselves in.

"Like hell we are," said Launch, "how can we miss that?"

"Yeah, and besides, I'm sure Vegeta would want Bulma to be around," Chichi giggled.

Bulma blushed, "You guys need to stop."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The football players all formed their huddle.

"Okay, this is it, there's 15 seconds left on the damn clock and we're tied", said Vegeta.

"What's our play?" asked Goku.

"How about that field goal play?" asked Johnson.

"Eric's down, remember? And we can't afford to risk somebody else to do it," said Tien.

"Forward play. That's it", said Vegeta ending the discussion and breaking up the huddle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"And the SS BRUINS make the last touch down, ending the tie, and winning the first champ game!" the man on the mike yelled while the crowd went crazy and jumped off the bleachers on to the field and celebrated with the rest of the players.

"Oh my gosh, we won!" screamed Chichi while they all screamed and jumped up and down, "I have to go down there and kiss my man, he did so good!"

They all went down to congratulate their friends.

"We won!" shouted Goku and hugged Chichi.

"I know, baby, that was so good!" Chichi said as he kissed him.

"Congratulations, you guys were good", said Launch.

"Thanks", they said.

"Party at my house, who's coming?" announced Vegeta.

"We all are!" said Chichi.

"You wait for us at my house and order pizza, don't take the six packs out, though. People are gonna beast over it and finish it all. We going in and taking a shower. We'll be there in about twenty", said Vegeta. He smirked and winked at Bulma, who blushed. This did not go unnoticed.

"Did you see that?" Launch whispered to Chichi as they walked to the parking lot to Chichi's car. Bulma and 18 walked ahead.

"How could I miss that? Vegeta is definitely on to her", said Chichi.

"You think he's gonna try and do something bad to Bulma again as a way of getting back at her for what she did to him at the cafeteria?" asked Launch.

"I don't think so, I mean, Vegeta helped Bulma out with the Yamcha thing this morning. I think he likes her", said Chichi smiling.

"Are you gonna try and hook _them _up?" asked Launch. She and the rest of them knew that Chichi's favorite hobby was love-matching. Of course, most of them turned out to be disasters.

"Oh, you know I am!" laughed Chichi.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yamcha's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, Yamcha!"

"Marron", Yamcha said. He'd been trying to get a hold of her all day. He wanted to snap her neck for what she did.

"Are…are you mad or something?" she asked.

"Is that a question? You just ruined my relationship with me and my girlfriend and you're asking if I'm mad?" Yamcha was getting heated up. This girl was a bitch.

"Yamcha, when I picked up the phone, I didn't know it was your girlfriend…i…uh…I thought it was your little sister or something", Marron said innocently.

"That's bullshit, Marron. You said _you _were my girlfriend. I mean, the mere fact that we slept together hardly makes you anything to me", Yamcha said furious.

Marron gasped, hurt, "Yamcha…I…I'm sorry, I really thought we were going somewhere", Marron said.

"Well we're not. And thanks to you, Vegeta's trying to get with my girl!" screamed Yamcha.

"What!" gasped Marron. Oooh, this is so not what I'd planned . "How, what happened?" she asked.

"Never mind that! You just better think of a way to get that sonuvabitch away from her, Marron. I'm warnin ya", Yamcha said, suddenly taking on a dangerous tone.

Marron wasn't much intimidated my Yamcha, but by the mere thought of that blue haired bitch stealing her man, Vegeta.

"Don't worry, Yamcha, I'll see to it that Vegeta doesn't get close to her", said Marron.

"How, exactly are you gonna do that?" asked Yamcha.

Marron grinned, "well, I don't know for sure, but, you can come over and we can discuss it."

Yamcha smirked, "Really?"

"Is up to you, babes", said Marron seductively.

"Be there at ten. And you had better thought of something", he said hanging up.

"I have to stop that bitch from stealing my man", said Marron closing her fist, "or maybe I can let some time go by and do the same thing I did with Yamcha when they were going out. I think that's gonna work", said Marron, smiling triumphantly.

**Well, that's the end of chapter 15. Hope ya liked it. Finally, there was so much connection between Bulma and Vegeta. And Vegeta's coming out real strong on her. (Yay!)**

**Anyways, I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but with Christmas and all, I honestly didn't have time. But, I hope you all had a nice and happy Christmas and that you all enjoyed the holidays! Please review!**

**Happy New Year to all!**

**Stonecrusher7.**


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, this chap took me a while…sorry! Mid terms all week…and I had to study…but im done with it now and im already working on chapter 17…thanks to all those who reviewed…luv u! 

Chapter 16

"My man, Vegeta, tell us…what's really good, man!" said Tien raising an eyebrow. They were all in Vegita's car and on their way to his house for the party.

"What the hell are you talking about, Tien!" asked Vegeta.

"Aw, come on, you didn't think we'd notice you trying to hit it to Bulma?" Goku said grinning.

"What!" Vegeta shouted unbelieving.

"Come on, Vegeta. What was that all about", started Krillin, "first, you're late for the game and then you get here with her in _your car"._

"Yeah, and a couple of minutes ago I could have sworn you were trying to flirt", said 17.

"Man, I think you're feelin her, alright", said Tien, while the others nodded.

"Nah, it's not that serious", Vegeta grumbled

"Oh, is not _that _serious, but it is serious!" laughed Goku.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakarot!" Vegeta cursed at Goku while hitting the brakes and stopping in front of his house. There were a whole lot of people by the time they got there.

"Wassup Vegeta!"

"Hey Goku!"

"Congratulations Tien. Good game 17!"

"My man Krillin, when you coming over so I could introduce you to my cousin, she been asking for you!"

Vegeta, Goku, Tien, 17 and Krillin all waved back to the people standing in the front of the house.

Once they were inside, they all looked at each other and raised their eyebrows.

"What the hell was that?" asked Vegeta.

"I didn't know half those people!" said Goku. The others shook their heads.

"There you are! We were thinking you all got swallowed by those showers at the locker room", said Chichi, kissing her boyfriend.

"Miss me?" asked Goku.

"No, but the pizza did", Chichi said smiling as she saw the look on Goku's face.

"Where is it!" he asked impatiently. He looked exactly like a kid at Toys R Us.

"It's on the counter. A whole box for you baby", Chichi said. But Goku was already halfway there.

"How much?" asked Vegeta standing in front of Chichi.

"For what?" she asked.

"For the food and the drinks", said Vegeta matter-of-factly.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Bulma took care of it", Chichi said turning up the volume of the music.

"Where is she?" Vegeta asked. There was no way in hell he was gonna let her pay for his party.

"Wait a while. She's upstairs on the couch. Didn't feel too good so I told her to lie there for a minute", said Chichi.

"Tell me when she wakes up", said Vegeta.

"Sure will Vegeta", said Chichi with a smirk on her face.

"Why the hell you got that dumb smirk on your face?" asked Vegeta annoyed.

Chichi giggled, "oh, nothing, Vegeta…just wondering when you're gonna ask her out for a date or something".

"You better stop that shit. You and the rest of them. Is getting on my last nerve", warned Vegeta.

"Well, excuse me, but it's not my fault I'm not the only one who's noticing your little crush", said Chichi, hands on hips.

"What the fuck are you talking about?1 I don't fucking like her, so you all gotta chill with that!" warned Vegeta, already getting heated.

"Yeah, okay, whatever Vegeta", said Chichi leaving to the kitchen.

"Jessuschrist," sighed Vegeta exasperated.

"Hey Vegeta," said a girl standing in front of Vegeta.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna go upstairs so I can show you how I work it?" she asked seductively.

"No, I don't do sluts like you, Rebecca", he said walking away to the kitchen, leaving her with an indignant mouth-drop.

"Who the hell invited all these sluts in here?" asked Vegeta stepping in to the kitchen.

"I don't know, but I like it!" grinned 17.

They all laughed. Vegeta may have been known for playing games and being slick, but 17 was known for his promiscuity.

"17 that's why you're never gonna find a girl. All you wanna do is fuck", said Launch.

"See, that's where you're wrong. I can get a girl whenever I want to, I just don't have time for relationships yet", said 17.

"Sure 17, whatever", 18 said sarcastically.

"And why were the rest of you laughing?" asked Chichi, eyeing Goku.

"Aw, baby, you don't think I'm playing you, do you?" asked Goku sweetly, wrapping his arms around Chichi and kissing her.

"Oh no, they're at it again. I'm out", said Launch, putting down her half full beer can.

"Yeah, Launch, go get yourself a man," said Vegeta.

"Shut up, Vegeta", she said, narrowing her eyes.

"I heard you like Tien", Vegeta went on, looking at Tien who smirked.

"Vegeta, shut up", Launch took on a warning tone.

"So why don't you ask him out some time, huh?" Vegeta kept nagging.

"Damn it, Vegeta, stop it", Launch laughed, throwing her half full can of beer at Vegeta. Everybody laughed.

"Fuck! You bitch!" Vegeta yelled.

"I told you to stop," Launch laughed.

"Damn Vegeta, you've ruined three shirts in less than a week!" laughed Krillin (referring to the cafeteria incident where Bulma happened to drop her chocolate milk all over Vegeta).

"You did not just go there!" yelled Vegeta at Krillin, taking his own can of beer and spilling it all over Krillin.

After that, everyone started pouring beer at each other.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma woke up at the sound of someone coming up the stairs. It was a guy with curly hair and a lot of muscles.

"Hey there, sexy," he said going over to her.

Bulma stood up and backed away. She didn't like the fact that she was alone up here while there was a party down there with people drinking their asses off.

"Aw come on, don't back away. You scared or something?" he said getting closer to her.

"Leave me alone," Bulma said firmly.

"Oh, I see you got that feisty attitude. That just turns me on", he chuckled, pinning her against the wall and feeling his hands all over her.

"Leave me alone you son of a bitch!" Bulma screamed, struggling to get his hands off of her, but to no avail.

"Sorry baby, looks like I'm stronger", he said, grabbing her behind.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After about 20 minutes of horsing around, they were all lying on the floor drenched in in beer, panting.

"I don't know about you fuckers, but I'm going to my room and change", said Vegeta standing up.

"Hey, Vegeta, bring down some shirts, man!" yelled 17 as Vegeta went up the stairs.

Vegeta didn't hear 17, though. He was listening to something else that caught his attention.

"Leave me the hell alone!" the girl's unmistakable voice cried.

A male voice laughed, "Oh, I will, baby. When I'm done with you".

Vegeta knew perfectly well what was going on. He angrily went up the stairs and didn't like what he saw.

"Who the fuck do you think you are you son of a bitch!" Vegeta yelled at the guy, grabbing him by the back of his jacket and punching him senseless. Being that the guy was already out (drunk), he just fell to the floor and lay there.

"You okay?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma, who was crying.

She nodded and ran to Vegeta.

"Ohmigod Vegeta, if you wouldnt have come that guy would have raped me! I didnt even know him...I had just woken up and was about to go downstairs and he just came out of nowhere-

Vegeta chuckled, "woman, I dont think he would have gone that far. That's Tom Shays. He gets drunk all the time, but before he can do anything with whoever it is he tries to hit on, he blacks out. But I guess my timing was good", he slowly pulled away from Bulma, who was still clinging to him, "You should take my advice and start working out, though. A weak thing like you cant always depend on a strong guy...like me", Vegeta smirk, seeing the change in Bulma's face.

"Well, excuse me, but I could have defended myself if you hadnt shown up!" she yelled.

"Oh yeah? Why didntcha?" Vegeta taunted, still smirking.

"Because...I had a headache and..I wasnt feeling well, that's why", Bulma said defensively.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sure, whatever, woman...all I'm sayng is, I wont always be around..."

"Shut up Vegeta", Bulma said, lightly punching his arm.

"Oh yeah, that hurt so much!" Vegeta mocked.

"God, you're such an ass!" Bulma said. _ He is sooo cute..._

"Sure. Come with me and help me bring down some shirts downstairs", Vegeta said to Bulma as he walked towards his room.

"Shirts? Why?" asked Bulma.

"Beer fight", said Vegeta unlocking his door.

"Now wonder your shirt's all wet", Bulma said, looking around his room. She was surprised at his neatness. Everything was orderly and in place. She was even more surprised when she saw him taking his shirt off. His body was sooo perfect; muscles well-developed, a chest that looked 10 years worked-on, washboard-six-pack stomach. The body that any girl would die for in a guy.

Vegeta caught Bulma practically gaping at him and smirked.

"Like what you see, eh?" he said getting closer to her.

Bulma's widened. The closer he got, the more detailed his body was.

"Look...um...Vegeta, you dont need...to get that close...you know", Bulma stuttered, blushing.

Vegeta started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Bulma asked irritated.

Vegeta stopped laughing after a while, "You should've seen you face. I dont think I've ever seen a face that red in my life!"

Bulma blushed, "Shut up. What would you do if you were staring at me with no shirt on!"

"I dont know, why dont you take your shirt off?" smirked Vegeta.

"Shut up, Vegeta, you freak!" Bulma laughed.

The door burst open and Tien walked in, he stopped dead when he saw Bulma and Vegeta. (Vegeta with no shirt)

"Oh...sorry, am I...interrupting something?" he said with a twink on his eye.

Bulma blushed, "Oh no, we were just getting the shirts for you guys".

Tien looked from Bulma to Vegeta, who stood there uncomfortably with his arms over his chest.

"Okay, um, I'll just...go downstairs", he said suspiciously, then left.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You guys will not believe what I just saw!" said Tien coming in to the kitchen.

Everyone stopped playing Parcheesi and looked up at Tien.

"What'd you see? A pair of tits?" asked 17 and everyone broke out laughing.

"No, loser, though I wouldnt mind running into a pair...but really, you guys wouldnt believe it if I told you", said Tien.

"Well just spill it!" prompted 18.

"I just went upstairs", he started with a whisper,"and I went into Vegeta's room. And there he was...you know, no shirt or anything, and Bulma was with him!"

Everyone gasped.

"No!" Chichi gasped incredulously, "are you serious?"

"I'm dead ass", said Tien crossing his heart, "now I dont know if they were up to something or if I just got the wrong impression...but today has been a weird day, and I started to get the feeling that Vegeta might be havin something for Bulma".

They all nodded.

"Yeah, I mean, did you guys notice that wink Vegeta gave Bulma before you guys went in to the showers after the game?" asked Chichi.

"Yeah, we noticed", said Krillin.

"When was the last time we saw Vegeta winking at a girl like _that!"_ said Launch.

There was a silence.

"Never?" said Goku dumbly. They all started laughing.

"What's the big joke?" Vegeta asked walking in, Bulma was behind him holding a pile of shirts.

"Oh nothing, we're just here playing Parcheesi", said Chichi nonchalantly.

"Hey B, you're up. Feeling any better?" asked Launch.

"Yeah, thanks for the Tylenol girl", said Bulma, "here are some shirts, you guys are soaked!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what's your freaking plan, Marron? And it better be good cause I want my girl back", said Yamcha as he lay on Marron's bed.

"Dont worry about it, baby. Just stop thinking about her for a while and think about us", Marron said, kissing his neck.

He pulled away, "Marron, there is no _us_. Get that clear. I dont even know why I started shit with you".

Marron giggled, "I dont think you could've kept yourself from me, baby".

_Goddam slut. All she's good for is a fuck _Yamcha thought with a smirk.

"Oh yeah? You dont get me back with my girlfriend, and I'll be the one giggling the way you are right now, babe", Yamcha said holding Marron's cheek and kissing her.

_I hate you so much, Bulma. How many guys do you have after you? Vegeta and Yamcha. You're not that great a girl, let alone have as much experience as I do, you little bitch. I'll make sure you lose Yamcha and Vegeta and I'm so gonna crush you! _

"I dont even know why you want her so bad, I mean, she's immature and young. Why you want that for when you can have me?" asked Marron as she broke the kiss.

Yamcha didnt say anything, he reached for her lips and kissed her again.

"Nobody wants a used car, babe", he said then stood up and walked to the bathrrom.

Marron lay there staring up at the ceiling. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?...Oh yeah, she's the brand-new chick and I'm just the dump bitch. God I fucking hate you Bulma...I'll make sure I make your life so miserable you're gonna want to kill yourself!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Damn, talk about a wild party!" sighed Goku Monday morning at school.

"Word. Remind me not to ever go to one of Vegeta's parties. I never had a hang over as bad as I did yesterday", said 17 putting his head on the lunch table.

"Ohmigod, arent you guys excited!" asked Chichi as she got to the table and put her books down.

They all looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"Dont you guys know!" she asked.

They shook their heads.

"How can you guys not-

"Okay, just get to it!" said Vegeta annoyed.

"End of 2nd Marking Period Half!" she announced, "one week vacation!"

"Wait...we still have to take Regents", said 18.

"no, we can take them in June if we want", said Chichi.

All the guys cheered.

"So, what are your plans baby. We always do something on vacations", said Goku, grabbing her by her waist and sitting her on his lap.

"Oh yeah! Remember last year...it was sooo fun. We went to Six Flags and got on all those crazy rides!" Krillin said grinning.

"Shut up, baldy. You were crying before we got on any of the rides", said Vegeta with a smirk.

Everyone cracked up laughing, except Krillin, who blushed.

"And we all got dressed up and went to that expensive restaurant on Christmas last year", remember Tien.

"So this year I thought maybe we should go Upstate to my log cabin", suggested Chichi.

"Hey, yeah, that's a good idea!" 17 chimed in.

"We can go skiing and everything", agreed 18.

"And since the lake is frozen, we can use the Jacuzzi or the indoor pool", said Chichi.

"I'm up for it!" said Launch raising her hand; so did Bulma

"So am I", 17 and 18 said at the same time.

Everyone raised their hands.

"Vegeta? You up?" Goku asked.

"Whatever", said Vegeta.

"Ohmigod, this is gonna be soo fun!" Chichi giggled. Hmmm, it sure will be the perfect time to hook those two up Chichi thought looking at Bulma and Vegeta.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay, so this chapter wasnt too exciting, but they're building up, eh. Next chapter should be VERY interesting. Everything seems to be working out between B and V, but Marron has plans of her own.

Send your reviews pleeease!

Luv u all,

Stonecrusher7


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"I thought this week of school would never end!" screamed Chichi as the last bell rang.

"I know, those mids were so hard!" agreed Krillin.

"Hey, you guys better start packing up for the week!" shouted Tien from the end of the hallway.

"Sure thing, Tien!" Krillin shouted back, "wait for me at the parking lot!"

"Okay, so when are we leaving?" asked Krillin turning to Chichi.

"We gotta be at the gas station by five", said Chichi, "go tell the guys. Me and the girls are packed up already, we'll be waiting for you guys. And don't be late!"

"Ok!" said Krillin slamming his locker shut.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**At the gas station…..**

"I don't understand why they're late, I mean, Chichi said they were all packed up already", said Krillin.

"Yeah, but you know girls…", Goku trailed off raising an eyebrow matter-of-factly.

Vegeta grunted, "Yeah, they were packed up alright. It wouldn't surprise me if they decided to unpack and then repack again. I don't have the fucking patience for dealing with this girl shit".

"There they are", said 17 as Bulma's car pulled in to the gas station.

"Hey guys!" Chichi waved.

"Cut the greeting crap, we're late. Let's go", said Vegeta getting in his car as the other guys followed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Two hours later…

"I am so hungry!" wailed Launch.

"So am I", said 18.

"Bulma, call Vegeta so he can stop and we can get something to eat", said Chichi.

"Why don't you call him on yours?" asked Bulma. The last thing she wanted was to call Vegeta to his cell phone.

"My number is on his phonebook. If I call him, he'd know I'm calling and he wont pick up. So call him on yours", explained Chichi.

Bulma sighed, "Fine. What's the number."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile…at Vegeta's car….

"Vegeta, can we pull over so I could get something to eat? I'm starving!" said Goku.

"Shut up, Kakarot. You're the only who's hungry and we're not gonna stop for you", said Vegeta while looking at his cell phone, which was ringing.

"Who's number is this?" Vegeta asked then picked up.

"Who the fuck is this?" he answered angrily. He never gave his cell phone number away to people he didn't know.

"Wow, nice way of answering the phone", said Bulma, "listen we're hungry. We're gonna have to pull over".

"How the hell did you get my number?" Vegeta asked.

"Umm, it's called 'Chichi gave it to me'?" Bulma said

Vegeta grunted, "We only have one more hour to go. Why cant you all wait till we get there?" he asked annoyed.

"Well, none of us ate anything before we left and we're starving and we cant hold our hunger until we get there!" said Bulma.

Vegeta sighed exasperatedly, "you always have to get your way, don't you?"

Bulma grinned, "Looks like it".

So Vegeta got off on a rest area exit and parked his car at KFC.

Everyone cheered.

'Go Bulma!" cheered 18.

"Yeah! Way to go Bulma!" said Launch.

"Why are you guys cheering for me?" Bulma asked turning the car off.

"You're like, the only one who was able to convince Vegeta!" grinned Chichi.

"What?" Bulma asked confused.

"Every time we go somewhere and we're starving, Vegeta wont stop. We have to wait until we get to wherever we're going. He wont even stop if one or all of us have to take a piss or a dump!" explained Chichi.

Bulma shrugged getting out of the car. Chichi walked up to Goku and kissed him.

"Girls, you're all incredible!" said 17, "whatever you did to convince _him, _good job".

"Well, thank Bulma. She's the one who's got her finger wrapped around _him!_" Launch said, pointing to Vegeta, who, at the moment, was checking the tires of his car and cleaning the rims.

"I think _you'_re the one who's got her finger wrapped around me", said Tien from behind Launch and putting his hands on her waist very seductively. Launch blushed and then turned around with a smile.

"That might be true", Launch said, "and I like your hands where they are but I don't think I like where they're going!" Launch took Tien's hands off of her and smacked him gently on the right cheek.

"Wow, they're really into each other", whispered Bulma to Chichi, 18 and 17 who were standing around.

"Yeah, I really wish they would just stop flirting and go out!" said Chichi impatiently, 'but I'll see to it that this week they get together for good".

"Oh boy, there goes Chichi and her match-making again!" said 17 smacking his forehead. And shaking his head. Everyone started laughing.

"Did we stop here to socialize or to eat?" Vegeta said exasperated.

Everyone stopped laughing and went in to KFC. Vegeta walked in front of Bulma, who was the last one and when he went in, he let go of the door. Bulma almost ran into it had she been not paying attention.

"What a gentleman you are Vegeta. Couldn't even hold out the door", Bulma said.

"Look out for yourself, woman", he said, arms crossed over his chest.

Bulma shook her head, "I don't understand you. I mean, everyone's having fun and is happy, and you're the only with an angry face".

Vegeta smirked, "So you want me to have fun, eh?"

Bulma starting backing away as Vegeta got closer.

"I thought you wanted me to have fun, woman", Vegeta said now smirking seductively.

Bulma blushed, "Are you…are you flirting with me?"

"Yeah, but I don't think you're flirting back", Vegeta said; there was very little distance between them now.

"Wow, wow, look at that!" Launch gasped, looking at Vegeta flirting with Bulma by the door.

"Those two got it goin", grinned Goku.

"You think Vegeta's for real or he just wants to have the time?" asked Tien.

"I don't know. I don't trust Vegeta too much with Bulma, but hey, I've never seen him grinning like that!" laughed 18.

"Hey you two!" Chichi yelled at Bulma and Vegeta, "if you're gonna kiss, do it quickly, if not then hurry up and get on the line. We're about to order".

Bulma blushed; Vegeta just smirked and walked over to where the rest of his friends were.

'Hey man, what's really good with you? I thought you said you didn't have it for Bulma?" 17 whispered to Vegeta.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Whatever, man. If we're gonna be stuck in a cabin for one week, might as well try to have fun".

17 raised an eyebrow, "Hey man…you…you're not trying to lay her up? I mean, I cheer you on whenever you get with one of those sluts…but Bulma's not like that".

"What do you mean she's not like that?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms.

"She's…Bulma. I mean, she's a nice girl, Vegeta. And we all know what happened between her and Yamcha. Why make it worse for her?" 17 said looking at her.

Vegeta raise his eyebrow, "You got something for her, 17? Let me know", Vegeta said.

17 chuckled, "For Bulma? Nah, she's real pretty and way hot, but I just see her like I see my sister, you know. I wouldn't wanna see something bad happen to her just like I wouldn't wanna see something bad happening to m sister", he paused, "look, Vegeta, I doubt that what you're saying is true, about you just wanting to have fun with her, cause I know you're really into her. But if I'm wrong…don't do anything stupid".

"Or else?" Vegeta smirked.

"Or else you're gonna get your shit beat out of you by all of us", 17 grinned.

"Scary," Vegeta grinned.

"Hey, you two, what do you guys want?" 18 asked Vegeta and her brother.

"Popcorn chicken, coleslaw and some biscuits", Vegeta said.

"And you?" 18 pointed to her brother.

"Same", he said.

"Sodas?" she asked.

17 and Vegeta both nodded.

"Okay everybody needs to chip in at least five bucks!" said Krillin. Everyone groaned and started taking out their wallets and opening their bags.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Riiiing! Riiiiing! _phone rings.

"Hello, Prince residence!" Mrs. Prince answered.

"Good evening, Mrs. Vegeta!" greeted a perky voice on the other line.

"Hi, Marron. Is nice hearing from you. I haven't seen you since my son rudely insulted you. I apologize for that, again", Vegeta's mother said apologetically.

"It's okay m'am, no hard feelings", Marron said frowning, but trying to sound happy, "it was all a big misunderstanding, and I actually think me and Vegeta are getting along again".

"Oh, that's just great, dear!" Vegeta's mom said happily.

"So, is he around?" Marron asked eagerly.

"Oh, no, sweetie, he's with his friends. You know they always go away and have fun whenever there's vacation from school", said the Mrs. Prince.

"Oh, right," Marron said, frowning to herself. They'd never invited her to any of those trips. Not even when she and Vegeta had been dating.

"So, where did they go off to this time?" she inquired.

"They went Upstate to Chichi's parents' cabin this time", Vegeta's mom paused and said something to her husband who had just entered the kitchen.

_ And I bet that Bulma bitch is there with them. Fuck! He's known her for less time than me and he doesn't have a problem making her part of his little circle of friends! _Marron thought raging.

'Umm, Marron, honey, I think I'm going to have to let you go. My husband's being so obnoxious…no, no, hon, I'll get that, just don't touch it or you'll spill it all….so have a good evening, Marron!" said Mrs. Prince hanging up.

"Bitch, didn't even let me ask where the goddam cabin is. Oh well, that kind of info's always easy to get. At least I know where they're at", Marron said to herself, "better call Yamcha and let him know".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Baby I love you so much", Yamcha said to the female voice on the other end of the line.

"Really? Oh, I love you too, Yamcha. More than anything", she paused, "are you gonna ask me to be your girlfriend?" she asked giggling.

Yamcha frowned, "Well, I don't know. I mean, are you allowed to have a boyfriend?"

"My parents think I'm too young. But I think 14's old enough. Besides I'll be 15 in a month", she said defensively.

Yamcha smirked, "I didn't mean it that way. Is not that you're too young, babe, I'm too old for you", he said.

"Are you trying to say I'm not mature enough for you?" the girl said indignantly.

"Are you?" Yamcha asked seductively.

"Hell yeah, baby!" the girl laughed.

"Well, how about we get together in a bout half an hour and we see just how mature you are, what d'you say?" Yamcha proposed.

The girl seemed to pause for a moment, unsure of what she should do.

'I mean, baby, you know I'll love you either way…", Yamcha said quickly.

"Okay! Tonight at seven thirty", the girl said smiling.

"Okay, babe, see you then. Love you, bye", he said as he hung up and sighed triumphantly. The phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered.

'Hey, babe".

"Marron, whatever you have to say better be good", Yamcha said annoyed.

"I know where they are", Marron smiled.

"You do!" Yamcha said, suddenly excited.

"Yeah. They went to Chichi's cabin Upstate", Marron paused, "I just found out the address".

"How?" Yamcha asked.

"I have my ways. Actually, it's called Yellow Pages. So, anyway, when are we goin?" Marron asked, very proud of herself.

"Tomorrow morning first thing", Yamcha said.

"Wait. What?" Marron asked, confused, "why not right now?"

Yamcha sighed exasperated, "Look, Marron, I got things to take care of tonight, okay? Tomorrow morning we go and that's that", Yamcha stated.

Marron sighed, "Fine, then, tomorrow morning".

"That's my girl. Listen babe, I gotta go. We'll meet tomorrow at your place, okay?" Yamcha said gently.

"Okay," Marron said pouting.

"Sleep tight, baby." Yamcha said hanging up.

Gosh Bulma, what did God give you that makes Yamcha want you so much! Don't worry bitch, you can have Yamcha if you want, but not my Vegeta! Marron thought bitterly. Then she smiled evilly as she flopped herself on the bed and fell asleep, thinking her plan over and hoping that it would work.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay. Sleeping arrangements!" Chichi called out getting everyone's attention. They had all finished taking out their luggage out of the cars and in to the cabin. (The guys, of course, ended up carrying in the girls' many bags and suitcases).

"Okay", Chichi kept going, "Goku and Vegeta will be sharing room 1. 17, Tien and Krillin can use the biggest room number 3, since it has PS 2 and all those video games you guys are addicted to".

"Yeah!" 17, Krillin and Tien all cheered.

"Bulma and Launch share room 2 and 18 and I share room 4. Everything good? Any questions?" Chichi asked looking at everybody.

"Yeah," Tien raised his hand.

"What is it?" Chichi asked.

"Can I share a room with Launch?" he asked smirking. Everyone started cracking up and Launch punched him in his arm.

"You're such a pervert, Tien!" Launch said.

"Aw, you know I'm just kiddin, Launch," Tien said defensively.

"Yeah, but I'm sure you wouldn't mind sharing a room with me", Launch said with a smirk.

"You're right, I wouldn't," Tien said, earning another punch on his arm.

"Hey, Chi, how come I cant share as room with you?" Goku asked childishly.

"Yeah, harpy, why can tyou just sleep with your boyfriend and let me sleep peacefully?" Vegeta asked.

Chichi frowned at Vegeta, who had just called her his favorite nickname for her,; she hated it, "First of all, Vegeta, I have a name, and it's CHICHI,. OKAY? Second, I've already called out the sleeping arrangements, and that's that".

One hour later everyone had finished settling in.

Everyone was sitting around the living room, arguing about which movie they should watch first.

"Krillin, nobody wants to watch Final Destination 2, we've seen it a thousand times," 17 said to Krillin, who insisted on watching his favorite movie.

"I wanna watch Gladiator," Tien said.

"Well, _we_ wanna watch the Wedding Date," Launch said, speaking for the girls.

The guys gagged.

"Okay, guys don't want to watch _romance _and girls don't want to watch _violence_, so it's Wedding Crashers," Vegeta said making the final decision and popping the movie in to the dvd player. No one argued and each sat down to watch the movie which was supposed to be funny.

"Woa, woa, pause it," 17 said, Vegeta hit the pause button, "where's the popcorn, the soda and the pizza?"

Everyone stood up and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey, Chi, when was the last time you or you parents decided to fill the fridge up, huh?" Krillin asked, finding the refrigerator empty. The cabinets were empty as well.

"Sorry, guys. I guess the last time mom and dad threw a party here with their friends, they didn't bother to buy anything again. So sorry," Chichi apologized.

"You guys should go out and buy something. I mean, we're gonna be here for a week. We gonna starve to death!" said 18.

"Why us?" the guys said altogether.

"Because, us girls are gonna be cooking for you guys all week. The least you guys can do is buy the food you're gonna be eating", said Chichi.

"Here, you can use my credit card," Bulma offered, handing her card to Goku.

All the guys chuckled, Bulma frowned, "Don't waste any more than what's necessary. And when I say 'necessary', I mean _food_", she said warningly.

The guys nodded and then went out.

'Hey, girls, I got an idea", 18 said in a low voice.

Her friends looked at her questioningly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your total is $110 and 56 cents," the girl at the register said.

"She's gonna kill us," Krillin groaned.

"But she said to buy what was necessary, and all we bought was food," Goku said.

"Yeah, Kakarot. I hardly find 5 boxes of cupcakes, 4 boxes of muffins and brownies and 15 bags of chocolate and candy, necessary", said Vegeta, glaring at Goku.

"Well, let's just hope she doesn't blow out," 17 said as they all got in the car.

About 15 minutes later, they got off the car, each grabbing several bags, and went in to the cabin.

"Wait. I could've sworn this door was locked when we left?" Tien said noticing the door was unlocked.

"Just go in," Vegeta prompted.

17 swung the door open and gasped. The guys went in and dropped the bags in horror as they looked around.

The chairs in the kitchen had been turned over, as well as the couches in the living room.

"Jessuschrist, whathefuck!" Tien cursed under his breath.

"Chichi!" Goku called out going up the stairs. No response.

Tien and 17 started going downstairs to the basement.

"Hey 18, where are you, sis!" 17 called out. No response from them either.

"What happened here?" Krillin asked nervously. Even Vegeta looked worried.

Goku came back downstairs and 17 and Tien came back up to the living room.

"There's nobody upstairs", Goku reported worriedly.

"Nothing downstairs, either," Tien and 17 said, equally anxious.

"What if someone came in and…" Kirllin trailed off, leaving the possible idea of their friends being murdered in the air.

"Don't even say that, Krillin", Goku said almost fretful.

"Let's check again,' Vegeta ordered, "We start upstairs and come back down".

They all went upstairs, checking room by room. It was room 3 where the noise was coming from.

They slowly walked in to the room and looked around, trying to see where the noise was coming from.

The tv connected to one of the video games was on.

By now, Goku was going insane, on the brink of crying. 17 kept calling out his sister's name.

"God, all those times I argued with her, "17 mumbled, shaking his head. Krillin patted him on the back and said, "don't worry 17, I'm sure she's okay. They all are".

"I wanna know who the fuck was here!" Vegeta was furious. As cold as he was, he had to admit he was pretty fond of all his friends.

The girls thought it was enough torturing for one night and came out of under the three beds, laughing hysterically.

The guys just stood there, dumbfounded and angry to say anything. But the were too relieved to even yell at them, they just rolled their eyes and went back to the kitchen.

"Talk about a sick joke, Chichi, I swear I was about to have a heart attack!" Goku said hugging his girlfriend tightly.

"Sorry, baby, we didn't mean to scare you like that. We just wanted to see how much you guys really cared about us," Chichi said hugging him back, "but we'll make up for that. You guys can go relax and watch some TV while we cook for you, but don't watch Wedding Crashers yet, wait for us."

"Okay!" Goku said, lightening up at the mention of food.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Best movie ever!" Krillin shouted when the movie was done.

"Hell yeah," agreed 18.

"It was a good movie, wasn't it?" asked Chichi. Almost everyone nodded.

"It wasn't that good," Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Oh puh-leez, Vegeta , you had a big ass smirk on your face through the whole movie," Bulma said grinning.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that good," he said again.

"Hey, let's watch another one!" 17 shouted.

Everyone started arguing over which one they should watch.

"Hey, Bulma, where you going?" asked Launch, as Bulma was standing up.

"Oh, I'm gonna go get a drink in the kitchen, want something?" Bulma asked.

"Could you get me a soda?" Launch asked.

'Okay." Bulma said walking to the kitchen. Once there, she opened the refrigerator and set out to look for the sodas, which were nowhere in sight.

"Is there any way you could possibly hurry up woman? I wanna get something too, you know," an all-too-familiar voice said behind her.

She straightened up and looked at him defiantly, "you're gonna have to wait until I get my soda." With that, she turned back around and bent down, spotting the sodas at the bottom ridge of the refrigerator.

Meanwhile, Vegeta couldn't help but admire her blazing attitude. While he was used to girls who practically bowed to him and sucked up to him, he was growing tired of them. He wanted a girl that challenged him; that matched his own mind and attitude. And there was something about _her _that was utterly appealing. Not to mention her beauty.

He found himself staring at the silkiness of her hair, down to the small of her back, to her well shaped hips, and that perfect ass. (AN: sorry for the vulgarity of the word 'ass'. But hey, we're inside a teenager's mind, right?)

Bulma got the feeling she was being looked at. She abruptly turned around, catching Vegeta staring at something that was not any part of her upper back.

"Were you just looking at my butt!" she asked indignantly.

Vegeta was dumbfounded, for a moment, but then he unruffled himself

"Actually, yeah. I was looking at it," he sounded like he was making his deepest confession, then he smirked mockingly, "not even my grandmother's ass is as saggy as that. Need to start working out on that."

Bulma 's mouth fell open for a minute, but then she narrowed her eyes, "Who're you trying to fool, Vegeta?" she said taking a few steps closer to him, "that wasn't the look on your face when you were looking at it."

They were now only a few inches apart, their noses already almost touching.

Vegeta was too shocked at her straightforwardness. God, could he like this girl more?

Okay, she wants to play games? I could go with that and let her know who she's getting in with Vegeta thought.

"Exactly what look did I have on my face, woman?" Vegeta asked, defiantly.

"Looked to me like you were enjoying the view," Bulma snapped.

"Maybe I was," Vegeta said with a smirk, watching her as she blushed.

She didn't know what to say to that, now. But she wasn't in the lead now, and she was well aware that by the way Vegeta was advancing on her, she should have never started the flirting.

Vegeta smirked even wider (if that's possible), "Why are you backing away now? Scared?"

Bulma was speechless, for a moment, but then regained her pride, "No, just disgusted by your closeness," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Vegeta frowned. He wasn't used to getting played by girls. He smirked once again, though, after contemplating an appealing thought.

"Really?" Vegeta asked, putting his hands on her waist and slowly leaning in for a kiss.

Bulma was bewildered. So many thoughts went around her head. Should she kiss him? Was this a simple joke of his? She certainly wasn't attracted to him. He was an arrogant jerk.

Then why was she returning the kiss?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hmmm," Launch narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "something is certainly going on in that kitchen.

"Word," Krillin agreed, "first Bulma goes in, and then Vegeta goes in".

"And it's been 15 minutes….a lot of things can happen in just 15 minutes," Tien said with a smirk.

"You perv!" Launch scolded Tien, lightly hitting his arm.

"I think I'm gonna check up on those two," said Goku, standing up.

Chichi pulled him back down, "Leave them alone, for chrissake! It wouldn't be such a bad idea if those two hooked up."

Everyone raised their eyebrow, trying to imagine Bulma and Vegeta together; it was somehow impossible.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma slowly broke away from the kiss, wide-eyed. Had she just willingly kissed him?

Vegeta smirked, " I thought you were disgusted," he said.

Bulma rolled her eyes, and then looked back at Vegeta, lost in the intensity of his eyes, "You really are something else Vegeta," she said almost in a whisper.

Damn, what has this girl done to me? Vegeta thought to himself, staring back at her azure eyes.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Whew….that was a long one….well, what do you know, Bulma and Vegeta are finally clicking and are aware of their FEELINGS for each other! Anyway, sorry it took me so long, but I'm glad I got this far. Please, please, please….reviews, reviews, reviews!

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"Wow, what was that?" Bulma asked, finally finding words.

Vegeta raised an indifferent eyebrow, "Just wanted to prove you wrong, woman." Though, somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew better. He didn't know what had made him do that. And this was definitely not the first time he'd surrendered to his impulses.

Wait… he did know.

And he hated it. Wanting to kiss (or do anything else for that matter) a sexy and beautiful girl was not at all new; but he knew how to control himself. But this…this innocent girl somehow did something to him that he didn't have the chance to hold himself. What the hell was wrong with him!

Bulma stared at his cold eyes for a moment, but then she saw a flicker of panic and confusion. It was only for a split second, but Bulma was no stupid girl and saw something in those cold, black eyes that hardly anyone ever saw.

And she ventured to question him, with a little smirk on her face she got closer than they already were, "Vegeta, exactly who are you trying to fool? You and me both know that kiss did not just come out of nowhere and it definitely wasn't your intention to 'prove me wrong' as you nicely put it."

Vegeta almost cringed at her advancement on him, once more surprised by her boldness. But there was no way he'd admit to what she'd tried to say. He pushed away from her and made for the kitchen door, then he looked back with a cold stare, "Don't flatter yourself, woman. And don't question my actions or my words either. If you wanna go ahead and think I like you and couldn't resist the need to kiss you, then by all means go on playing the fantasy in your head. But you know that eventually, you'll have to snap back to reality." With that, he left to the living room.

Bulma wasn't surprised by what he'd said. And she didn't know why, but the words actually hurt.

They hurt because you wanted him to be attracted to you….damn, you know you like him, so don't even try to lie to yourself Her mind commanded.

She remembered she had promised Launch a soda. She quickly opened the fridge and made her way back to the living room. She handed the can to Launch and tried to sit as far as possible from Vegeta, who wasn't even trying to look her way, just plainly ignored her. As if nothing had happened.

Is not like he hasn't kissed you before, so stop acting like a freakin 14 year old who just got her first kiss the rational side of her mind said to her

Yeah, but back then at the park, that was something random. Vegeta just did that to play games with you….this time though, it was different….God, the way he kissed me….it was as if he was telling me he wanted me Bulma snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her friend Chichi, who had obviously been saying something to her.

"Huh?" Bulma asked distracted.

Chichi rolled her eyes, "Where the hell are you? Ignore-your-friend land?" Chichi smiled at her friend. It was so obvious that she liked Vegeta. And she knew damn well Vegeta liked Bulma, also. Although he didn't show it that much, the long looks he gave her when nobody was looking (or so he thought) did not go by unnoticed by her.

Vegeta smirked cruelly, "Leave her alone, harpy, she's living in her little fantasy world right now; she'll snap out of it eventually."

That pissed her off. And everyone could see Bulma's sapphire eyes take on a darker color. Her cheeks turned red and her brows furrowed, surprisingly adding to her beauty.

"You know what, Vegeta? I am so fed up with your shit! I'm over here thinking you were nice to me and all, and I try to return the favor. But noooo, you think that anyone trying to be nice to you is either scared of you or wants to be on your stupid dick! Well, earth to you: I'm neither scared of you nor do I go for the latter, so why don't you blow up that stupid balloon of an ego you have and get down from that cloud?"

Everyone was speechless. Even Vegeta didn't have anything to say to that. What the hell was she talking about? They all thought there was something good going on with them. Maybe they were wrong.

"Guys, I think we should all apologize and try to get alo-' Goku said, trying to play peacemaker.

"I'm goin out for a walk," Bulma said, grabbing her jacket and exiting through the door.

"Umm, I think we should leave her alone. She's still….you know, stressing over what happened with Yamcha," Launch suggested.

Tien yawned and looked at Vegeta, " I don't know what's goin on with you two, but she was really pissed at you.'

"Word. Man, Vegeta, just forget about the past and stop making her life so miserable," Krillin said.

"Shut the fuck up, you don't know shit," Vegeta warned with a pissed-off look on his face.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna go take a bath and call it a day," 18 said yawning.

"So am I," 17 said.

Everyone stood up and raced for the three bathrooms. The others just had to wait in line.

Vegeta went to the kitchen to get himself a beer.

"You know, that wasn't the smartest thing to do, Vegeta," Chichi said popping out of nowhere.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh," What the fuck are you talking about?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Look, Bulma might have been in love with Yamcha. But I can tell she's past him."

"What's that gotta do with me?" Vegeta asked annoyed and already bored of the conversation.

"It means that she likes you. And it's so obvious that you like her, too," Chichi grinned, "so will you just stop being an asshole and at least try to be nice to her? You don't have to go on and ask her to be your girlfriend, but damn, at least try and be a good friend- or the closest you can come to that, anyway."

"Fuck off," Vegeta said taking another swig from his beer, completely ignoring Chichi. Or so it seemed, because he had heard every word she'd said, and knowing Chichi, when it came to attractions, she was usually right. Not that he cared if the blue haired girl liked him or not.

Or did he?

He didn't even notice Chichi leaving the kitchen. He was too confused right now. He thought he'd always been in control of his emotions. He decided whom he liked or whom he didn't like.

But now he wasn't so sure.

In less than six months this girl had come in to his life and practically turned it upside down.

But he'd be damned if he let her know that.

So, what the fuck is wrong with me letting her know I like her? He asked himself.

The fact that it goes against what you've lived for! Feelings are a weakness his mind retorted.

He knew that if he kept holding it all in, he'd have that annoying feeling in the back of his head. (if that's possible)

Fuck it, if she doesn't like me then she'll just have to live with the fact that she lost the sexiest guy to ever look her way With that thought, Vegeta made his way outside with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" Bulma asked annoyed when she saw him. She'd been sitting on the entrance stairs trying to forget about the whole thing with Yamcha, to sort out her feelings for Vegeta, and the last thing she wanted was to see him.

Vegeta smirked and sat down next to her.

"What?" she asked growing furious. His smirk might make her blush most times, but right now, it made her feel vulnerable. As if she wasn't in control of her feelings anymore.

"Finally snapped out of that fantasy world where you think I like you?" Vegeta started.

Bad start.

Damn, why do I keep doing this?

Bulma's face screamed that she was enraged.

"If you came to make my life more infuriating than it already is then you can just go fuck off, Vegeta. Why do you keep doing this! I fucking hate you! You're such a bastard, Vegeta. And you know what the saddest part of everything is? You have really great friends and you can never be one," Bulma screamed at him, through tears.

Not that what he said made her cry, mind you, but it added up to all the emotions she thought she'd gotten over with.

"What the fuck does that have to do with anything?" Vegeta yelled back, now he was angry.

Maybe she's right. I couldn't be nice even if wanted to

Bulma stood up now, raising her voice even more, "What does it have to do with it? Are you kidding me, Vegeta? You can't be nice for shit! You always have to say something annoying or hurtful to everyone and if you are ever nice it's only because you know you're gonna benefit from it. I'm so tired of your bullshit. I don't know what the fuck is on your mind, Vegeta! One moment you're mean to me, the other you're kissing me, and then you're mean again!"

"Woman, I don't gi-

"Just shut up, I don't wanna hear it. Shut up!" Bulma interrupted.

"Don't fucking cut me off, woman, and don't tell me to shut up!"

"Tell me, then, Vegeta, why do you keep doing that!" Bulma asked in frustration.

"Because I fucking like you. That's why!" Vegeta yelled, oblivious to the fact that he'd just admitted his feelings for her.

Silence.

Bulma was speechless.

Vegeta sighed as the realization that he'd just admitted his liking for her sank in.

Any other time that Vegeta had said that, Bulma would have thought he was trying to play with her mind. But now…. for some reason she knew he was being honest. Mainly for the fact that she knew that he hadn't planned on saying that. (Not for now, anyway…)

"You do?" her voice came out as a shocked whisper.

Vegeta grunted, looking away.

Fuck this, I'm going back in he thought as he looked at the door and got ready to go in.

But he was stopped when he felt a hand on his arm. He turned around and stared into those deep, bottomless azure eyes.

She smiled, "I like you, too, Vegeta. And sometimes I hate myself for that. You're too much to put up with."

He smirked and moved closer to her, "and you're not?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chichi walked in to the room where Launch and 18 were playing Doom with Tien and Krillin.

"Guys, I have great news!" she announced excitedly.

"What is it, sweetie?" Goku asked as he and 17 walked in.

"I just saw Bulma and Vegeta outside…"

"Ok, so what about that? He's probably just trying to get on her nerves, as always," 17 said, shrugging it off.

"Making out,' Chichi finished.

Tien and Krillen stopped playing and everyone else went dead quiet. In shock.

"You're kidding, right?' Launch asked incredulously.

"I swear on Goku's cute ass, I'm not lying!" Chichi insisted.

"Hey, you think I have a cute butt?" Goku asked with a grin.

"Duh, that's the only reason I'm with you," Chichi said kissing her boyfriend.

Everyone else gagged and went back to what they were doing. Though they were all wondering what was really up with the other to who were making out outside.

OOoOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, are you guys like, some kind of item now?" 18 asked at the breakfast table, looking at Bulma and Vegeta who were sitting across from each other, furiously engaged on what seemed like 'eye flirting'.

Vegeta glared at 18.

And Bulma blushed. "Ummm, What are you talking about?…" Bulma started.

"Yeah, we're going out, is that a fucking problem, blondie?" Vegeta stated/asked tightly.

Everyone stopped eating and gasped.

"I knew it!" Chichi yelled with a triumphant smile.

"Finally!" Krillin sighed.

"Everyone, give it up for the two who're always fighting but were meant to be and have finally gotten together!" Tien toasted, standing up and raising his cup. Everyone else followed suit, cheering.

Bulma smiled with a slight blush and Vegeta smirked. Later he started getting annoyed and everyone decided not to push it.

"Soooo?" the three girls (Chichi, Launch and 18) asked eagerly, waiting for Bulma to answer. They had all gathered in the basement while the guys played Vice City upstairs.

"What?" Bulma asked blushing.

"You know what? How do you feel now that you're with Vegeta?"

'Yeah. How did it happen?"

"How did he ask you?"

"OK One at a time, please!" Bulma laughed. All the girls went silent.

"Ok, well, I never told you guys, but Vegeta had kissed me before. The first time he did it, it was really random; then, last night when I went to the kitchen, he kissed me again. But then he started acting all weird. That's why I got mad at him," Bulma explained.

"Oooh, so that's why you were so angry last night?' Launch asked.

Bulma nodded, "So then I was outside, you know, sulking and angry and all that crap, because I was confused. I hated how he would act like he liked me and then he'd just leave me hanging. So he came outside annoying the hell out of me and we got into this huge argument. And then he just blurted out that he liked me. And then I told him I liked him, too….and then, we kissed."

"Wow. That is sooo romantic!" Launch cooed.

"Coming from Vegeta….I have to admit, that's pretty sweet," Chichi agreed with a smile.

"So, how did you know you guys go out now? Did he ask you or did you just know you did after that?" 18 asked.

"I didn't have a clue. This morning he just said it. But I guess I just know Vegeta wouldn't go as far as asking me to be his girlfriend. Which is a lot to expect form him, especially after he spilled his guts out like that," bulma said with a smile.

They all nodded.

"I think this is so great. Now we all have boyfriends. And Vegeta might be complicated and all, but he's definitely not the type who'd cheat; he really likes you, Bulma," Launch said.

"I know. I didn't feel this excited with Yamcha," Bulma said with a grin.

"Vegeta is so much better than that bastard!" Chichi said.

They all laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So this is it?" Yamcha asked Marron as they pulled up to a nice area with two or three cabins equally apart form each other.

"Yep. This is where we do our thing," Marron said bitterly.

"So, where exactly are we gonna stay?" Yamcha asked annoyed.

"On the cabin right next to theirs. I already made the reservation," Marron said, unfastening her seatbelt.

"Are you sure? I thought these were private cabins?" Yamcha asked, uncertain.

"They're all public, except for that one, which belongs to Chichi's father and some other two that we saw on the other side. Other than those, the rest are for rent," Marron said opening the door and stepping out.

They took their luggage in to the cabin and sat on the couch.

"Did you call everybody?" Marron asked.

"Yeah. I tried to invite as many people from school as possible. I don't know why they're not here yet," Yamcha said looking at his watch.

"Whatever, they'll get here. If you said party, beer, weed and sluts, they'll be here," she said as they both laughed," what exactly did you tell them and how do you know all these people from that school? You don't even go there" she asked again.

"I used to go there, so I have a lot of friends that know more people. So I told them that the captain of their football team, Vegeta, and the rest of the football players have a party at their cabin. They all dropped everything they were doing and started to spread the word. You know how they love football parties. I mean, you look like you have a ball at them," Yamcha said raising an eyebrow, thinking about what a slut she was.

"Anyway, you think they'll get angry and just send those people away when they show up with all the party stuff?" Yamcha asked.

"No; Vegeta would be pissed, I know that. But he wont turn them away just because he's the quarterback. Plus, he's got a reputation for throwing the best parties, so I'm sure he wont wanna ruin it. They're gonna start partying and shit and that's where our plan kicks in….wait, you told those friends of yours not to mention that your name was involved in the whole 'spread-the-party-news' thing? Cause, that would be a dead giveaway," Marron asked worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah, they know what's going on; as a matter of fact, they hate Vegeta as a much as I do. But anyway, babes, wanna go at it one last time?" Yamcha winked flirtatiously at the whore in front of him, who happily jumped on him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hello?" Chichi answered her cellphone.

"Hey, Chichi-cuz!" Mia greeted. (AN: In case you guys didn't remember, Mia is Chichi's cousin the one who went with 17 to the dance)

"Oh, hey, how are ya cousin!" Chichi greeted happily, "what's up?"

"Oh nothing. I just heard the news and I'm mad you didn't tell me," Mia said, sounding 'hurt'.

'What are you talking about, Mia? I asked you if you wanted to come with us and you said you didn't!" Chichi said.

"I know, I know, because I was working this week. But you never told me you guys were throwing at Cabin Party! So I'm on my way there because I got fired yesterday, anyway," Mia laughed.

"Wait? What? Where are you getting all this crap, there is no cabin Party, it's just us," Chichi said confused.

"What? But I just talked to Leah, you know, one of the cheerleaders, and she told me that a lot of people from the school were on their way there, too!" Mia argued.

"What! Who told her that?" Chichi asked in disbelief.

"Oh, Chichi, that doesn't matter. What matters is that the party's gonna be huge. Plus, I'm gonna be able to say that I know the owner of the cabin that's throwing the party!" Mia laughed.

Chichi smiled, "Well, the guys probably planned it without telling us. But whatever, I guess it'll be fun. So where are you?"

"I'm right here at the front door, so send somebody to open up!" Mia yelled.

Chichi smiled deviously as she hung up, "Hey 17, can you go get that door? I think it's the girls back from skiing!"

" 'Kay, I got it!" 17 yelled going to the door. He raised his eyebrows and smiled shyly when he saw the beautiful girl in front of him.

Mia's eyes went wide. Wow, he looked good in the suit back at the dance. But no shirt? Even better!

"Hey Mia, what are you doing here?" 17 asked, giving her a hug.

"Just heard about a party and decided to drop by," Mia said, returning the hug.

"I never got a call from you," 17 said, oblivious to what she'd just said.

Mia blushed, "I'm sorry. I wanted to call you…but I thought you'd think I was desperate. I mean, you're a cute guy…you're probably tired of girls chasing after you; didn't want you to think I was one of them."

17 rolled his eyes, "Nonsense. I would never think of you as one of those. And thanks for the compliment. I think you're a beautiful girl, Mia. I really wish I had taken your number instead of giving you mine, that way I would have called you and we could have talked some more," he finished with a wink, causing Mia's cheeks to turn beet red.

Damn, she's adorable he thought with a smile.

"I guess we can arrange that. By the way, I never told you, but the party was awesome and I really enjoyed going with you to the dance,' she said with a shy smile.

"Really? So did I. I was hoping the little argument between Bulma and Vegeta didn't get you all uncomfortable. But I had a really great time with you, too. Maybe we should go out sometime, but just us, you know, just to get to know each other," 17 suggested, trying to beat around the bush.

"As in a date, you mean," Mia said with a smile

"Yeah," 17 admitted, with a little blush.

"Sounds great, 17. I'd love to go on a date with you," Mia grinned, followed by 17.

Silence.

"So? When does the party start?" Mia ask, trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

17 looked confused, "What party?"

"You don't know either?" Mia asked, surprised.

"No one told me about a party," 17 said, 'probably Vegeta and Goku decided to throw one without telling the rest of us; they're always doin that," he said, shrugging it off, "but come on in, it's freezing out there!"

"Thanks," Mia said going in.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I swear on my ass, I will never ski again!" Launch wailed as Tien helped her up from her most recent (in many) butt-falls.

Vegeta grunted, "Skiing is not for girls."

Bulma raised an eyebrow, hands on hips (we can all imagine what the pre-argument looks like!), "Oh? And where in the law does it say that 'skiing is not for girls?' 'Cause just for you to know, I can beat your ass at this," she said, challenging him.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Please, you can say whatever you want, woman. But you girls are too weak and genuine to actually know the dirty work you need to do in order to beat your opponent," he finished that with a smirk.

"Excuse me, Mr. Eloquent, but have you seen me playing dirty?" Bulma asked defiantly.

"………" vegeta raised his eyebrows.

"Right. So, don't jump into any conclusions. Just because you have something larger than me between your legs doesn't mean I cant do better. But of course, men will be men," bulma said rolling her eyes.

"Woa, Vegeta, you gonna take that from her?" Tien instigated, earning a pinch from Launch.

"Don't start," Goku whispered, wishing that Bulma and Vegeta didn't start an argument. They were going great so far.

"What's that supposed to mean, woman?" Vegeta asked, getting both, a dangerous and bemused look, "I was just stating the obvious. Women are not meant to do what men were born to. That's just the way shit works," he said with a smirk.

Bulma smirked, something she rarely did. (AN: I guess too much time around Vegeta's startin to pay off!)

"Ok then, enough talk. Let's see if you can prove that macho theory of yours, baby," bulma said over her shoulder as she started walking up the steepest snow hill.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then smirked. Damn, she was smart, beautiful and stubborn. Why had he waited so long? he thought to himself; a smirk appeared on his face and he started walking in Bulma's direction, "I'm all on it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There you go. That was 21 pages. Sorry I hadn't updated in such a long while, but I live in NY and we get Regents Exams (soo hard!) so I've been studying a lot, which means less typing, but summer's here and hopefully I'll be finishing the story within a month.**

**Lots of interesting things are happening. #1, B/V are finally together…but…will it last? Next chapter should have a lot of action Marron and Yamcha's evil plan I know most of you are lost with the party thing and all…but all will be revealed.**

**Reviews will definitely be helpful, people…any suggestions as to what I can include on my story are more than welcome!**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7**


	19. Not a Chapter! Read

To all my faithful readers out there, I know it's taking me extremely long to update the next chapter and I am so sorry. The chapters is complete but the computer in which it has been saved is getting fixed (and I'm hoping I don't lose it!). So please bear with me. Believe me I want this chapter to be out soon, too. But thanks for the support.

Love you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally! An up-date…I'm soooo sorry for the delay, but here's probably the most….scary chapter of this story..I really hop you enjoy it. Thanks so much for the reviews and the support out there!**

Young Love 

Chapter 19

"Ok then, enough talk. Let's see if you can prove that macho theory of yours, baby," Bulma said over her shoulder as she started walking up the steepest snow hill.

Vegeta raised an eyebrow and then smirked. Damn, she was smart, beautiful and stubborn. Why had he waited so long? he thought to himself; a smirk appeared on his face and he started walking in Bulma's direction, "I'm all on it."

"We're gonna race down and back up the hill. First one to get up here wins. Okay?" Bulma said.

"Okay," Vegeta said with a shrug.

"Tien, make the count!" bulma yelled.

"You guys sure about this, I mean it's a pretty steep slope…" Tien trailed on, a little worried.

"Shut up and count!" Vegeta yelled.

Tien shrugged, "Okay, here it goes…On your marks…get set…GO!"

With that, the rivals sped down the snow hill.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Omigod, Mia you look awesome…is that a tan?" Chichi asked to her cousin.

Mia laughed, "I'd been working on my appearance hoping my boss wouldn't fire me and would take me out on a date or something, but I guess that didn't work!"

Both girls laughed.

"Oh hey Krillin," Chichi called out to Krillin who entered the room, "remember my cousin Mia?"

Krillin smiled, "Yeah, you went with 17 to the dance. Of course I remember you! He kept talking about you all night…don't tell him I said that."

Mia blushed, "Ok, I wont."

"Where is everybody else? I thought they'd be back by now?"

"Well, Goku's probably struggling to get off his butt, cause he cant ski for nothing, Launch and Tien are probably off making out, and Bulma and Vegeta are probably fighting right now," Chichi said matter-of-factly. Everyone else laughed.

"What was that?" Krilling said, narrowing his eyes.

"They're knocking on the door, retard, go open!" Chichi said, smacking Krillin's head.

"Okay, okay, no need to hit me, sheesh!" Krillin said as he ran downstairs, where he bumped into 17.

"What the hell, man?" 17 asked annoyed.

"Sorry, I was gonna open the door," Krillin apologized.

"So was I," 17 said, "well, you go open, I'm gonna go into the kitchen and get me some food. Want some leftovers from this morning? There's biscuits!" he called out.

"Ok!" Krillin said opening the door. His eyes went wide with shock as he looked at the crowd outside, waiting to go in.

"What the…?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta smirked as he looked back and saw that his opponent was nowhere in sight.

_Damn, I left her waaay back _he smirked again.

_Did she really think she could beat me? I'm like the best skier ever! What the hell's wrong with her. Hmm, maybe she thought that because she's my girl now and all I was gonna let her beat me. Ha! I could be nice, but not that nice._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, who do you guys think is gonna win?" 18 asked.

"I don't know, but we've seen Vegeta ski, and well...Bulma doesn't really stand a chance...besides, I mean, Vegeta's the guy," Tien said.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Launch asked indignantly.

" I know. First off, you haven't seen Bulma ski, so you can jump to any conclusions, and second, it doesn't matter if she's a girl, cause she cant be just as good as Vegeta and any guy here," 18 said angrily.

"Or better, " Launch added.

Tien rolled his eyes, "Whatever...you girls..."

"Fine then. Let's bet. I bet 50 buck that Bulma wins," Launch declared.

"Make it 80," 18 challenged.

Tien looked at Goku, who had wisely remained silent throughout the argument.

"come on man, we cant back down on a bet," Tien whispered to Goku.

"Just let them say whatever they want Tien. I dont wanna bet...What if we lose?" Goku asked.

"What, are you kidding me? You really think Bulma's gonna beat Vegeta? Come on!"

"Fine. Count me in...But I'm not too sure," Goku said a little worried.

"We're in for 100," Tien said turning to the girls, who were shocked at the raise.

"100! Tien are you crazy! I dont even know if I have a hundred!" Goku almost yelled.

"You put 50 and I put 50. But I doubt we'll lose," Tien said with a smirk.

"Fine. Are guys sure?" Launch asked.

"Yep. What Launch? Having second thoughts?" Tien taunted.

"Fuck no! Bulma's gonna win and you guys are the one who're gonna get ripped off!" 18 yelled.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma smiled. She loved going down fast down the steep slopes. It brought back memories. She remembered the times when she would come home for Christmas from the Academy. Her parents and her would always go to their private log house and spend Christmas there. On Christmas Eve, her dad and her would go skiing while her mom stayed home, preparing all the delicious food they would later enjoy. She remembered how she screamed with joy every time she would beat her dad at each of their races; her dad would just smile and pat her head.

"I'll beat you next time, kido" he'd say.

It never occurred to her that he always let her win; just to put a smile on her face.

Her joy was always short-lived. As soon as Christmas was over, she knew she had to go back to the dreaded Academy. And there was nothing she could do about it. She cried and cried and begged her parents to take her out, but they insisted in her getting the best and finest education. They weren't aware of how socially unstable she was there.

But now, all things put in the past, she was happy she was here now. She had a family; she could see her parents every day, she had friends, and better yet, she had a boyfriend.

She smirked as she made a sharp turn. She was definitely gonna beat him.

_He wanted to play dirty? I could play dirty?_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

"We're here to party, man!" one of the big football players shouted, followed by the crowd.

"Umm, what? I didn't know about any party?" Krillin said, confused.

"Come on man, stop playing around, it's freezin out here. Vegeta said "party at chichi's log house" so we're here!"

_Vegeta and his wild parties! Why couldnt he just tell us? Noo, he always has to leave us out of his plans and then we're all stuck in it!_

"What the hell is goin on?" 17 said as he approached the door eating a biscuit. He almost choked when he saw the huge crowd outside.

"Vegeta and his last-minute parties. You know how it is. Goku was probably in it, too," Krillin shrugged.

"Oh yeah, Mia said something about that," 17 said.

"So, do we let them in or not?" Krilin asked.

"Let them in. Vegeta would kill us if we poop his party."

"Alright. Everybody in!" Krillin said.

There was a loud roar as everybody stormed in.

"Let's heat up this roof!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What's taking them so long?" Tien asked.

"I know. They should have been down and back up in less than 15 minutes!" Launch said.

"Maybe something bad happened and we should go help," Goku said.

"Hey guys! I guess I won!" Bulma called out.

They all turned around to see Bulma had creeped in behind them.

"What the hell!" Tien asked both worried and surprised.

"Yeah, B, that's what I'm talking about!" 18 shouted congratulating Bulma.

"What the fuck is going on?" Vegeta asked angrily as he came skidding up to his friends. He didn't know what to make out of the whole thing when he saw Bulma already there.

_She couldn't have gone in front of me. I had left her behind a while back!_

"Looks like I won, honey!" Bulma announced.

"What?" Vegeta asked confused.

"Woa, woa, hold that up. Bulma, you cheated, that wasn't the plan," Tien said.

"What are you talking about? I said, 'we're gonna race down and back up. First one to get up here wins'. That was the agreement. I went down and back up, only through a different way". Bulma defended.

"Yeah, but-'' Goku was going to object but was cut off by Launch

"Well, she went down didn't she?"

Goku and Tien nodded, except for Vegeta who had his arms crossed and a scowl on his face.

"And she came back up, didn't she?" 18 continued with a grin.

Goku and Tien nodded defeated.

"Well, then, she won," Launch and 18 both said, extending their hands out, "Pay up boys. 50 bucks each."

Tien and Goku dug in to their pockets and pulled out whatever money they had left.

Bulma walked up to a very angry Vegeta and put her arms around him, "Baby, you said 'sometimes you need to play dirty if you wanna win', was I dirty enough?" Bulma said, both seductively and mockingly.

Vegeta glared at her.

"Aw come on Vegeta. Don't tell me you're mad. You started the whole thing!" Bulma said as she pulled back and frowned.

"Whatever," Vegeta said going over to the other guys, "let's go."

Bulma sighed, Well, I wasn't gonna let him win. If he wants to go ahead and be a sore loser, then it's fine by me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chichi gasped. She and Mia had come down the stairs when they'd heard a loud roar.

"What is going on here!" Chichi asked.

"I told you they thought you guys were having a party," Mia said.

"Fuck! Vegeta's always doing this. Well, this time he forgot that this isn't his place! He can throw whatever wild parties he wants in HIS own house, but this cabin is my family's," Chichi said angrily.

"Oh, let it go Chi. I'll clean up afterwards, we'll leave this spanking new and you won't have to do anything, just don't poop the party. I mean, these people came all the way here for the party and you can't just kick them out now that they're partying and stuff," Mia said in an effort to reason with her cousin.

Chichi sighed, "Fine, but I'm gonna have a long talk with Vegeta."

"Where's all the noise coming from?" Tien asked as the four ski-geared teens approached the cabin.

Goku raised an eyebrow, "It's coming from the cabin. Looks like they're having a good time while we're freezing out here."

"Hey, how about all those cars? What the hell is going on!" 18 asked confused.

"Looks like…" Launch squinted through the window, "they're throwing a party."

Vegeta grunted, "Sounds good to me. They'd better brought drinks." With that, Vegeta walked to the front door.

"Wait Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.

Vegeta turned around and glared at her.

"What do you want, cheater?"

Bulma sighed, "What the hell's your problem anyway!"

"My goddamn problem is that you're a cheater, that's what it is!"

"No, your problem is not that I'm a cheater, cause I'm not, your problem is that you're just a goddamn sore loser. It's always gotta be about you, you and you. WELL, you're not the only one who's good at shit Vegeta. You need to start being less selfish if you want this to work!" Bulma almost yelled exasperated. They'd been going out for less than 24 hours and they were already fighting and about to break up.

Vegeta didn't say anything, he just simply ignored her, opened the door and went in, completely disappearing in the crowd.

"You guys arent doin too hot, are ya," Launch said knowingly.

"I don't understand why he has to make such a big deal of everything; this is so not worth fighting for!"

"Girl, you should have known that the moment you beat Vegeta at something and make him look like a loser, you know he's gonna be pissed," 18 said shaking her head.

"Arent you coming in, Bulma?" Launch asked as she and 18 opened the door to go in.

"Nah, I'm not in for the noise right now. I'm sitting out here for a while. Anyway, I have no intention of being around Vegeta right now," Bulma said, sitting by the porch stairs.

"Ok. But don't stay out here too long; it's so cold you could get frostbit in a minute and you wouldn't even notice," Launch warned.

"Ok, Launch, I'll make sure I go in soon enough so I don't get frostbit," Bulma said amused.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They're here," Marron whispered to Yamcha, who was busy trying to flirt with one of the cheerleaders.

"Ok," he said, gaping almost without breathing, at the girl dancing seductively in front of him.

"Listen, we didn't come here to get hooked up with other people. You came to get Bulma back and I came to recover my Vegeta. So stop gaping so pathetically at that bitch who can't even dance and let's get to business," Marron hissed.

Yamcha grinned, "You're just a jealous whore, Marron, that's what it is."

"Yeah well, that too." She smiled proudly. (As if there's any pride in being a whore and/or being acknowledged as one…lol..I thought that was funny).

"Where is she, though, I don't see her," Yamcha rose his head above the others to see if he could spot her.

Marron beamed, "Yea well, start looking until you find her, I already got my man." With that, Marron walked towards a very pissed and drunk but content Vegeta. A little drink always calmed him down when he was angry.

"Hey there babe," Marron whispered.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yamcha sighed in defeat. He'd been up and down the stairs over four times now and he hadn't found her. Marorn was gonna have a fit. She was probably halfway through the plan now. And what if the timing didn't balance out? Vegeta would find out that them two were trying to set it all up. He did not want to get his ass beat again.

It was getting hot in there, he could see people sweating and panting as they danced and engaged in other "public" activities. He made his way towards the door and went out.

Just when he decided to just give up the whole thing, get in to his jeep and leave Marron to her own plan, he saw her, sitting on the porch stairs.

He smirked, I guess this is going to work after all he thought.

"Hey," he said softly as he sat down on the stair beside Bulma.

Bulma looked at Yamcha, "What the hell are you doing here? Get lost, cause if you think I'm ever gonna take you back you are so wrong!" Bulma said infuriated.

Yamcha sighed, "bulma, what I did to you was…unforgivable, and I know I don't deserve a second chance, but could you at least let us be friends?" He looked at her pleadingly, making Bulma's cold glare soften.

She sighed and looked away.

"So, I'm guessing you're with him- Vegeta," Yamcha said, not looking at Bulma.

Bulma looked at him curiously, "Yeah, I'm with him. Why? Does it bother you?" she taunted, trying to get a rise out of him For some reason, she didn't buy his I-was-wrong-you-were-right-let's-be-friends-and-nothing-else attitude.

"As a matter of fact, it does bother me. But if that's the kinda guy you wanna be around with, then I'm wondering why you broke up with me in the first place," Yamcha said, turning his gaze on her.

"Wait, wait, what? Yamcha, what are you trying to say, where exactly are you trying to get at?" Bulma asked furious, nervous and shocked at the same time.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vegeta looked up to see the girl talking to him through the middle of his eighth bottle. She lloked blurry, but he wasn't going to make any attempt to figure out who she was. He just wanted to send the world to hell, icluding the girl who'd cheated on the race and made him look like an idiot. He knew he was making a bigger deal out of the whole thing and he'd been angry at first, but somehow the drink was making him angrier; he was just insultied at the fact that his girlfriend- yeah, he was sure it'd been her who'd tried to cheat- was having a laugh at cheating him out on skiing. Or maybe she wasn't. He was feeling numb now, and his mind was racing. This is why I never drink somewhere deep within his consciousness his inner voice rang out. (AN: according to my statistics, Saiyins' brains absorb alcohol faster than humans').

"Baby, are you still mad at me?" Marron asked, cuddling herself next to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked at the figure next to him, "What the fuck?" he said trying to make out who she was.

"Look, Vegeta, I'm sorry for doing what I did. It was wrong, I should have never done that to you; I mean, I was the worst girlfriend ever by humiliating you like that," Marron pleaded (oblivious to Bulma and Vegeta's fight a while ago).

Marron looked around Okay, this is the part where Yamcha walks in holding hands with Bulma! she thought frantically, dreading the possibility of their plan go astray.

Vegeta smirked, So now she's apologizing. Hmm, I guess she realized she cheated.

Marron saw his expression, "You're smirking. Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" she said with a tentative smile.

Vegeta frowned for a moment, but then smirked again, "No, it just means 'rematch'," he said bringing his lips to her.

Marron was too shocked. Oooh, he is soo drunk!…wait? rematch? What the hell?…oh well, the good thing is that he loves me and doesn't give a crap about that bitch Bulma…haha! she thought triumphantly, receiving a full kiss from Vegeta and returning it wildly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Uh-oh…sounds like trouble…I know the skiing part wasn't so exciting, but I needed it in order to make way for the climax of the story, and I was going to keep on writing, but I couldn't keep myself waiting and I just need to post it! I hope you can all forgive me for such a long delay, but I just got my computer back..(yes, it's good as new..I love it!)…please feel free to review and criticize the story..it would really contribute to the success of this story.**

**Luv u all,**

**Stonecrusher7.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I cannot say how sorry I am that this story has taken so long to finish. It has taken me quite a while to get back on track because I've been going through some personal problems. Well, I'm sure you all know how bad it is to lose a dear one. But I'm back on and I think in one or two more chapters this story will be happily over. I want to give my special thanks to all those who have been readng this fic and supporting it's progress. I am genuinely thankful to you alland you will all see your names in the "credits" page at the end of the fic. **

**Now on to the story!!!!**

**Chapter 20**

**Young Love**

**Previously...**

Vegeta smirked, 'So now she's apologizing. Hmm, I guess she realized she cheated' he thought amused.

Marron saw his expression, "You're smirking. Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?" she said with a tentative smile.

Vegeta frowned for a moment, but then smirked again, "No, it just means 'rematch'," he said bringing his lips to her.

Marron was too shocked. 'Oooh, he is soo drunk!…wait? rematch? What the hell?…oh well, the good thing is that he loves me and doesn't give a crap about that bitch Bulma…haha!' she thought triumphantly, receiving a full kiss from Vegeta and returning it wildly.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, I'm guessing you're with him- Vegeta," Yamcha said, not looking at Bulma.

Bulma looked at him curiously, "Yeah, I'm with him. Why? Does it bother you?" she taunted, trying to get a rise out of him For some reason, she didn't buy his I-was-wrong-you-were-right-let's-be-friends-and-nothing-else attitude.

"As a matter of fact, it does bother me. But if that's the kinda guy you wanna be around with, then I'm wondering why you broke up with me in the first place," Yamcha said, turning his gaze on her.

"Wait, wait, what? Yamcha, what are you trying to say, where exactly are you trying to get at?" Bulma asked furious, nervous and shocked at the same time.

Yamcha almost smirked, but conatained himself. She looked nervous, as if expecting the worst. God, he really hoped that Marron was going along nicely and that Vegeta was bad enough to have his arms all aorund her. Otherwise, he knew he would receive the beating and shame of his life if everything got ruined.

"What the hell are you talking about, Yamcha!?" Bulma insisted angrily now.

"Look, Bulma, all I want you to know is that I understand if you dont want to be with me...but that doesnt change the fact that I...cae about you and that I'll protect you and let you know if you'e being fouled," Yamcha said, trying his best to sound sincere.

Bulma narowed he eyes, "how can you make such accusations, Yamcha. For all I know, you're the one I should be getting warned about. You made a girl commit suicide, for chrissakes!! When has Vegeta ever made you think that he'd play with my feelings?!

She obviously doesnt know the player Vegeta was Yamcha thought grimly.

"Whatever Bulma. I just wanted to show you the real him, but I guess you'll deny the creep he really is even if the evidence was shoved in your face," Yamcha said, getting up.

"What evidence...?" Bulma asked.

"Come on," Yamcha said, offering his hand to lift her up. She refused his hand, and got up herself but gestured that she'd follow him.

Yamcha hoped that the plan would work as he walked through the crowd, searching for Marron and, hopefully, Vegeta as well.

But try as he might, he couldn find neither of them. He desperately looked around, but to no avail. He hoped Bulma didnt suspect anything, but a "Guilty" sign might as well be put on his forehead, because his expression was giving it all away.

"What the hell is this, Yamcha?" Bulma said stopping and glaring at him, "you're just making this whole shit up for god knows what. What are you tryna do, Yamcha? Get me ina corner so it can look like something and Vegeta sees us?"

"What? God, no Bulma! Damn, do you think I'm that twisted?! You know what? I'm sorry I fucked up with you, and..you have every right to be angry at me...but I dont think you should think that I'm some kinda sick psycho who'd do anything to get your trust back. I want you to trust me again, even if it's just to be friends, but I intend to earn it back, not force it," he finished his speech with a sigh.

Bulma blinked twice. 'Maybe he is telling the truth', she thought with a pang of guilt.

"Look, Yamcha, I'm sorry. I really dont trust you much, but I know that doesnt mean I should treat you like a terrorist. But the past days have been...weird and you coming here so suddenly and..there's just too much crap going on," she said sincerily. No matter how big a jerk Yamcha had been, she had to admit that he'd been nice to her int he time they were together and he even saved her some embarassment, ironically, from Vegeta at the dance. But right now, she didnt want to deal with neither Yamcha nor Vegeta.

"Look, Yamcha, it's okay for you to have whatever suspicions you want about Vegeta...just, dont waste my time with them," Bulma sighed as she made her way upstairs, determined to lock herself in the room and sleep until her body refused to sleep any longer.

Yamcha patted himself in the back, glad that Bulma no longer looked suspicious. But he hoped as hell that he could spot Marron one way or the other. He was about to give up the whole thing when, out of pure magic, he spotted Marron's distinctive hair on the couch. By the looks of it, she was engaged in a rather interesting and passionate make-out session.

Yamcha was furious. How dare she waste time making out with someone while there was a plan to be carried on. He'd been killing himself struggling with one end of the bargain while she was entertaining herself doing absolutely nothing. 'I'm gonna kill that whore!' he thought with gritted teeth.

His anger suddenly drained from from him as he saw who the guy she was making out with was.

His grinned. 'Vegeta'.

"Bulma, before you leave..." Yamcha called out to Bulma, who was making her way up to the stairs, "I want you to take a look over there to the couch." He pointed towrads the couch where Vegeta kissed Marron like there was no 12 on a clock.

Bulma's eyes widened as she took in the view. She wondered if she was seeing right and looked harder and longer.

Sure enough...it was him. Vegeta. Her "boyfriend". The guy who'd hated her since she came. Once gaain, she'd been betrayed. But this time, more than heart-broken, she was furious.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hey, umm, Mia?" 17 asked amused as he sat and looked at her trying to turn on the stove.

"Yup?" Mia responded, so concentrated on turning it on that she didnt even look at him.

"Umm..you kinda have to get the gass on before lighting it," he smiled as he turned one of the knobs.

"Oh," Mia blushed. "Guess I forgot."

"Sure thing, sweetie," 17 said winking at her. Mia was now blushing profusely.

"Mia, has anyone ever told you how gorgeous you are?" 17 asked gazing at Mia. He'd been with many girls before, but he didnt know why this one had such an effect on him.

Mia was flabbergasted; this guy was just something else. Sure, she'd met guys who flirted with her and told her things that really gassed her up. But she liked the way 17 expressed himself. He was a big flirt, yeah. But a shy one. And she liked him all the more for it.

She was afraid of making a fool of herself, or, as many times before, she didnt want to fall too hard for a guy who only wanted a "good time". She didnt want to make another mistake.

"Well, guys have called me 'sexy' and 'cute stuff', you know, names they call every girl. But very few have told me I'm beautiful and I really take that as an honest compliment," she responded with smile.

17 grinned. Damn, he really liked her. She really knew the right things to say. He took a step closer ro her, "I'm glad I'm one of the few".

He really wanted to kiss her.

"Umm, I, uh, have to go use the bathroom," Mia said nervously.

17 frowned, "Hey, Mia, come on," he reached out for her arm as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" she asked averting her eyes to the floor.

"What's wrong? Why is it that every time we start getting close...you seem to pull me away? I thought we liked each other," 17 asked softly.

Mia sighed, "I like you, 17. A lot, actually. You're such a nice guy. You're funny, you respect me, and you're honest. But I'm afraid that if you knew the true "me"...you wouldnt like me that much."

"Mia, what are you talking about? You're a wonderful girl. I mean, you're nice, modest, and you're really smart. Why wouldnt I like you?!" 17 asked.

"17, if you knew what I did a couple of months ago, I dont think you'd say those things about me," Mia said softly as she looked away.

17 sighed, "How do you know that, Mia?"

Mia shrugged, "Well, it's not something that makes me proud. But if you claim to like me, then you have a right to know."

"What is it?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"How dare you?! How fucking dare you, you sonuvabitch!!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta, who was...busy.

At the sound of her voice, Vegeta almost jumped up, making Marron fall off his lap and land butt-on-floor. "What the fuck?" he asked confused.

"Dont act like you dont know what you were doing, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled again.

"Woman, what the hell is going on?" Vegeta yelled back as he got up. More confused than ever.

"That's exactly what I'm asking you, asshole! How dare you betray me like this, Vegeta? What was this? You're Ultimate Revenge plan on Bulma Briefs?"

"WHAT IN HOT HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT??..STOP YELLING!!!!" Vegeta shouted at the top of his lungs. His head was almost bursting.

"You think I didnt just see you making out with her? I'm not stupid Vegeta," Bulma said as she pointed at Marron, who got up and smiled triumphantly.

Vegeta blinked twice. He thought he'd been kissing _his woman. _Obviously, it wasnt her. 'Wait, if I wasnt kissing the woman, then..who the fuck was it?!' Vegeta thought frustrated.

"You know what? I dont even wanna hear whatever you have to say, Vegeta. We're done," with that, she smacked him across the face, turned on her heel and left.

"You did NOT just smack me woman!" Vegeta was heated. How dare she do that to him? He'd had enough of her bullshit.

His drunken state seemed to add up to his anger, making the whole situation more dangerous than it already was.

"What's going on?" Goku walked in to the living room, followed by Chichi.

"We dont really know," Krillin started, "everything was going fine and then Bulma was yelling at Vegeta, who looks like he's drunk, and ummm...she kinda...slapped him in the face".

"That was so random," 18 nodded, "I mean, we knew they were mad because Bulma beat Vegeta at skiing and he los-

Chichi gasped, "What?! OMIGOD!"

"Yeah, yeah, ok, no need to rub it in 18," Goku winced.

"Where the hell is she?!" a fuming Vegeta demanded, grabbing Krillin's arm.

"Look, Vegeta, I think you should calm down," Goku said trying to get Vegeta cooled off.

"What!?! Calm down? She just fucking broke up with me and smacked me! WHAT THE FUCK!" Vegeta yelled, pushing poor Krillin as if he was the one to blame. Krillin was smart enough to scramble somewhere else and get out of the out-of-control beast's way.

"Woa, woa, 'Geta, where you goin?" Goku stopped a predator-like Vegeta.

"Where do you think, Kakarot?" Vegeta looked at him dangerously, "I'm gonna go take care of business."

"Vegeta, I dont think you're in any condition of reasonably solve any problems. The best you can do is make things uglier," Chichi said, oblivious to the effect her comment had on Vegeta.

"You fucking whore!" Vegeta almost lunged at her, "dont tell me I cant deal with my own shit!"

Goku blocked Vegeta from Chichi protectively before any damage could be done, "That's enough Vegeta!"

"Go to hell, all of you!" Vegeta yelled as he stormed out, looking for the insolent bitch who'd smacked him.

Tien came running in, "What's all the riot for?"

"Vegeta's just acting like Vegeta. Well, except that he's drunk and Bulma was wise enough to bruise his ego by breaking up with him in front of all these people and slapped him," 18 said rolling her eyes, already bored with the whole situation.

"Dont you guys think we should stop him? I mean, he looks ready to kill," Tien said raising his eyebrows worriedly.

'Yeah, I think we should stay close by in case he acts up," Goku said walking in the direction where Vegeta had stormed out to.

Meanwhile, Vegeta had found Bulma, though somewhat stumbling, at the base of the stairs.

"Woman?! What did you just do?" Vegeta yelled.

"Look, Vegeta, I'm so done with you. Get it through your head: i dont wanna talk to you or be talked by you, ok?" she spat.

"Well, I dont give a damn if you wanna talk to me or not, but I do care about the fact that you think you can slap me. What and who do you think you fucking are?!" By now, poeple had stopped dancing and had turned their attention to the heated scene.

"Whatever, Vegeta. Sorry I hit you...nothing you cab do about it," Bulma unwisely said, realizing the mistake in her choice of words a little too late.

Vegeta almost lunged at her, "You think I'm some kinda bitch of yours?! Why the fuck would you do that! What the hell did I do to you, you damned whore!" he was yelling, getting heated on his own words and confusion. He had no idea of what had happened; but he did know that he'd been played fouly and he was no stupid cornball to ignore it.

Bulma cringed. She'd seen Vegeta in what she'd thought could be his worst moods; but never like this. Never. It was like he couldnt- and wouldnt- control himself and didnt care if he ended up killing someone.

"Woa, Vegeta! Watch it," Goku and Tien jumped in, holding Vegeta back from any injuries he might inflict on someone nearby.

"Let's go upstairs, Bulma," Chichi said, accompanied by 18 and Launch. They all ran up the stairs, fed up with all the drama.

"Get the hell off me!" Vegeta yelled.

"How much did he drink? Damn!" Tien hissed when Vegeta bit him in the arm.

"Is he that drunk?" Goku asked, struggling to tighten his grip on Vegeta, who now seemed more intent than ever on really beating someone up.

"You're not getting away with it, Marron, you fucking smut! Break your head off, you damn whore!" Vegeta yelled even louder.

Tien raised his eyebrow, "Oh yeah, he's drunk. Yo, Krillin, we need some help here!"

The three guys took their drunk and pissed-out-of-control friend to the bathroom; they turned on the tub water and shoved a very struggling Vegeta into the pouring water, hoping that it would relieve him from his "mad state" and bring him back somehow.

Vegeta cursed angrily for a while, but seemed to calm down afterwards.

"This is why I hate you Kakarot; you and the rest of them," Vegeta muttered after they'd gotten him out; soaking wet.

"We love you too, V," Goku said grinning.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "What the hell happened and where's the woman? Cause I know she hit me and she's not getting away with that.

"Vegeta, she broke up with you, just let it go for now," Tien said.

"I know she did, but she had no godamn reason to," Vegeta said angrily.

"Vegeta, umm, you kinda cheated on her..." Krillin said tentatively.

"I mean, dude...she caught you making out with some other chick. What was that all about? We've seen you drunk and all, but you always got it under control," Tien tried to reason.

"What? I wasnt makin out with nobody else. She came and said sorry for cheating when we went skiing and then she kissed me and shit. The out of freakin nowhere, she just starts yelling and crap. Well, she's gonna get a piece of this tonight!" Vegeta cursed his way out the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Okay guys...well, I know that was kind of short, but many of you are saying that I havent updated in such a long time and I just figured I'd let this one out faster. I guarantee the next chapter will be longer and updated faster. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I, for one, loved writing this chapter because it had so much drama and...stuff in it. Get ready for the next one and please, please please review so that I know at least some one is still reading this fic!

Love you all,

Stonecrusher7.


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm back! Finally, another update. I guess I'm starting to suck more and more on those, but, hey, better late than never, right? I know...lousy excuse, but I'm trying! Anyways, I like the way the story is going and THANK YOU so much to all of those who've taken their precious time to read and review (thus supporting this seemingly worthy cause of a story)**. **I hope you like it...let's begin.**

Previously...

"Vegeta, umm, you kinda cheated on her..." Krillin said tentatively.

"I mean, dude...she caught you making out with some other chick. What was that all about? We've seen you drunk and all, but you always got it under control," Tien tried to reason.

"What? I wasnt makin out with nobody else. She came and said sorry for cheating when we went skiing and then she kissed me and shit. Then out of freakin nowhere, she just starts yelling and crap. Well, she's gonna get a piece of this tonight!" Vegeta cursed his way out the bathroom.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Jeez Bulma, I'm really sorry he cheated on you, too," Launch said sympatheticaly to her friend.

"Thanks Launch. I'm actually getting used to the whole infidelity crap," Bulma said, almost indifferently. It was true. First Yamcha, then Vegeta...hell, she could almost predict it would happen with her next boyfriend. Maybe she'd just stay away from relationships. Or go to a convent and become a nun.

_Hey, come to think of it, that wouldnt be so bad, _Bulma thought cynically.

"Bulma!" Chichi yelled, snapping Bulma out from her trance.

"Huh-What?!" Bulma yelled back alarmed.

"Vegeta's coming over here, should we let him in?" Chichi asked ready to close the door.

"No, I dont want to speak to him. Just close it and lock it," Bulma said, throwing herself on the bed and letting out a sigh, "I'm tired. I dont know about you girls, but I'm going to sleep."

"I'm doing the same," said Chichi.

"Hey, where's 18? She was here a couple of minutes ago," said Launch looking around the room.

"She said something about going downstairs and getting everybody out," aid Chichi, "thats a very good idea, actually. I'm fed up with all the noise and the freaking drama."

_Knock knock knock!!!!_

"Thats Vegeta," warned Launch.

"Yeah, well, dont open," ordered Bulma.

"You better open this godamn door before I tear it down, Chichi. And you know I'll do it!" yelled Vegeta.

"Damn it, Vegeta. Thats not fair. This is my parents' cabin, so stop threatening to vandalize other people's property! She doesnt want to talk to you!"

"I dont give a damn about whether she wants to talk to me or not. She's gonna listen to what I have to say!" Vegeta demanded.

"Bulma, Im sorry, but daddy would kill me if this door got destroyed," Chichi whispered.

"Fine, let him in. Even though I dont think theres anyhting he can possibly say to make me forgive what he did," Bulma said disdainfully.

"Ok, then," Chichi said opening the dorr, hands on her hips. "What the hell do you want, Vegeta?"

"I want you to get out and leave me with the woman," Vegeta said.

"Vegeta if you have something to say then say it right here, right now; they're not leaving," Bulma said firmly as she got up from the bed and walked up to him defiantly.

"I'm not gonna repeat myself. They're getting out," Vegeta ordered annoyed.

"We'll just leave you guys so you can get it over with, Bulma," Launch said, grabbing Chichi and leading her out.

"If you hurt her, I'm gonna kill you Vegeta!" Chichi yelled as Launch slammed the door.

"Launch, why'd you do that? I wanted to stay in there and see the whole thing," Chichi whispered loudly once they were out of the room.

"Come on, as much as he's being an asshole, Vegeta looked confused...I dont know. I mean, I can't believe he cheated on her not even 48 hours having her as a girlfriend. And it's not like him, you know?" Launch reasoned.

"That is true," Chichi agreed, "I dont think Vegeta's that kinda player. He messes around with girls and everything but he's not the kind who would cheat on his girlfriend. Well, except for Susan in 6th grade, but that's not considered a real relationship, is it?"

Launch smiled, "She did deserve it, though."

"Yeah, she was a big whore,"Chichi laughed, "whatever, something about tonight just doesnt feel right. I mean, think about it: this unexpected party. To me, it seemed pretty planned."

"We'll have to ask around a little bit," Launch said.

"Shh-sshhh! Listen!" Chichi whispered as she leaned in to the door; Launh did the same as well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Whatever you're gonna say, say it now Vegeta. I dont have time for dealing with this kinda crap over and over," Bulma said, arms crossed over her chest- Vegeta status. "Oh, and just so you know that you're also wasting your time, nothing that you say is going to change my mind. I saw what I saw, Vegeta, and I also saw you for what you really are: a sick bastard!"

"Are you done? Cause last time I checked I was the one supposed to do the talking, and I dont care if you take me back or you don't, cause if you hink I'm gonna get on my fucking hands and knees to beg of your forgiveness and to be on your boyfriend terms, then you are very mistaken," Vegeta said harshly.

Bulma gasped with indignation, "You've got some nerve! Fuck you, Vegeta!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. She really was making this complicated, "Look, the only thing want to clear up with you is that I did NOT cheat on you. And if I did, I would admit it, but I didnt."

"Oh, for the love, Vegeta! What the hell do you think I am. Blind? Look at you, you're fucking drunk! You could have been doing it with a donkey and think it was with girl!"

"Are you out of your stupid mind! So, I had a couple of beers, that still doesnt change the fact that I was very aware of what I was doing. Dont argue with me about my states of consciousness, woman!" Vegeta said, now very frustrated.

"Whatever, Vegeta. I'm tired of going through the same stuff. And I'm actually wondering why I couldnt forgive Yamcha, because he did the same exact thing as you, but at least he was sorry," she said, turning her back to him, "Vegeta, I'm getting tired of getting my feelings played. And I'm not going to give you the satisfaction of taking you back like I'm some desperate virgin, so just get out."

"Are you outta your fuckin mind! I'm not here to beg you to take me back. I'm not gonna say I don't like you, cause that would just be cowardly of me. I'm well aware of my feelings for you and I told you how I felt. Saying otherwise would just prove that I'm a liar, which I'm not. All I want to set straight is that I did not cheat on you, and that's that!" Vegeta said aggravatedly.

"Whatever...I dont care. If your conscience is clear that that's good for you. Even though I doubt that you even have one," Bulma said.

"You know what? I'm done trying to patch things up," Vegeta said as he made to the door.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look, Mia, if it's something personal and you dont fel like sharing it, then please, dont feel forced to tell me. All I want you to know is that I really like you and I wish you feel the same way about me," 17 said sincerely.

"I know 17, and I do feel the same way," she said as she blushed once more, "but it is because of the way I feel about you why I feel like I need to tell you," Mia paused, "I understand if you stop feeling the way you do, just...don't hate me, and let me at least have your friendship, ok?"

"Gosh, Mia, of course!" 17 said, "listen, if my feelings for you are this strong, then I don't think they'll die down for something you tell me."

"I hope so," Mia sighed, "well, it all started last year. I always did good in school. I was the good kid in the family, you know? The goodie-two-shoes. Well, since I'm going away to graduate and all, and I've always depended on my parents to do and give me everything, I figured..."hell, I need to make myself more independent!" So, I decided to get myself a job. Everything was going good, until...

_Flashback..._

_"Hey, umm, Mia?" Mr. Baxt asked._

_"Yeah, Boss?" Mia asked, clearing the cashier._

_"About that raise you asked me for. We dont usually give raises to new employees until they've been working for six months or more," he paused, then lowered his voice, "but, umm, you're such a dedicated worker and you seem to better the business, so I've been considering giving it to you."_

_"Really?! Oh, thanks, Mr. Baxt" Mia said excitedly._

_"No problem, just see me after work in my office before I close down, ok?" he said as he walked away and dismissed the last of the employees before he went in to his office._

_'Mom and dad are gonna be so proud of me. I've kept up my good grades and I've worked well enough to get a raise after only two months!' Mia thought as she put the day's revenues on the envelope. She walked into Mr. Baxt's office to drop it off at his desk and to settle her raise as he had offered._

_"Mr. Baxt?" she said as she knocked and slowly opened the door._

_"Yes, Mia. Come on in," he called out, "listen, I'm gonna let you go, now. I'll call you next week," he said as he talked into the phone._

_Mia stood there, hesistant to sit._

_"No, Doug, I said we'll take care of that next week, ok?" Mr. Baxt said as he raised one finger as to say he'd be done in a second. "Ok, then, bye." He finally hung up._

_"Here's today's envelope," Mia said._

_"Oh, yeah," he said as he reached his hand out and put it in his desk drawer, "aw, come on Mia, have a seat!"_

_Mia smiled, "Thanks."_

_"So, about this raise," he sighed as he stood up._

_"Yes," Mia said._

_"Well, let's see. You're geting paid nine dollars the hour, which is a lot more than minimum wage for a part time worker, right? I'd say, one more dollar for a raise." He concluded._

_Mia turned her head, "Really? Wow, I was thinking fifty cents. Or 9.25!"_

_"Well, Mia, I have no problem giving you that. Is that what you want?" he said with a smirk._

_Mia turned her head forward, a little embarrassed at her surprise, "oh, no. 10 an hour is fine."_

_"Good, then. Of course, taht would also mean giving you more responsibilities. Make you...a more important part of the business."_

_Although her back was to him, Mia could feel Mr. Baxt drawing closer to her. She froze as she felt his hands rest on both of her shoulders and his breath whisper on her ear, "Perhaps, the Manager title appeals to you?"_

_Mia gasped, both, at his bold apporach and at the idea of her being the manager. But she soon told herself to wake up. She was being bribed by her boss. Something in exchange for something else, that's what it was. And if he thought she was going to give her womanly affections in order to get a job title, then she might as well just quit, because that was not going to happen. She had to admit, she did have quite a crush on Mr. Baxt when she first started working here. He was young- couldnt be more than 25- he was friendly, smart and kind, especially to her. The crush, of course, started to die down when she found out he was engaged and she knew something could never happen between them. And surprisingly, something was happening right now. But not the way she wanted it to._

_She cleared her throat, "Excuse me, Mr. Baxt, but if this is some kind of bribe, I'm afraid I'll have to refuse your raise and your proposition all together," she said as she stood up, "if you think I'm some kind of desperate girl looking for money and who'd have sex with her boss just to get it, then you're mistaken. I'm leaving." With that, she stood up, ready to leave._

_She was shocked to see a smile creep up to Mr. Baxt's face, "Mia, I'm not trying to bribe you!" he laughed, "and I'm definitely NOT trying to have sex with you!"_

_Mia blinked twice. God, had she made a fool out of herself?_

_"Then what's with you?" she asked._

_"Look, in case you haven't noticed...I, umm, well, I've had feelings for you for a while now," he admitted._

_"Feelings?" Mia asked, feelign stupid at her repetition._

_He smiled, "Yeah, well, I've liked yo since you first started working here. You're so smart and determined to do everything right; not to mention that you're also very beautiful."_

_Mia averted her eyes, "well, umm, thanks."_

_"I dont want you to think I'm some kind of pervert, who's just trying to get you to bed with me. I appreciate what you do here. Hell, my dad would be so proud if he was alive to see that his son is making good money off the business; thanks to a worker like you, that is."_

_Mia remained silent, afraid that if she looked up, she'd jump on him and kiss him._

_He took a step closer to her, "I gave you the raise and I'm making you manager not just because you're an excellent employee but also because that's the only way I know how to show how I feel about you without compromising my reputation," he said as he lifted her chin up, "but I really, really like you."_

_"I--like you too, Mr. Baxt," Mia said with a little smile as she met his lips with hers._

_It was a long, passionate kiss that left them both gasping for air and wanting more of each other. She clung to him as his hands roamed through her back. She let out a moan she did not know she was holding. He picked her up and put her gently on the leather couch, while he worked on removing her clothes._

_"Wait," she said suddenly._

_He blinked twice, "Mia, if you don't want to do this, you dont have to. We can take things slowly if you want."_

_"That's not it," she said, "what about your...fiancee?"_

_"I thought everyone knew...we broke up three weeks ago. She was...unfaithful," he said._

_"Oh, I'm...really sorry," she said knowing she wasnt._

_"It's okay, really, things werent working the way they should have," he paused, "but I dont want to talk about that, I want to think about you and what's going on right now."_

_Mia smiled and kissed him, pulling him on top of her as he managed to undo the rest of her clothes. _

_She couldnt believe she was doing this...but she was._

"After that, we went steady for about 3 or four months," Mia continued, "I really liked him, but my parents could never find out about us. He was too old and I was too young, and they just weren't going to see through that...and they would have been right if they'd known." A tear rolled down her face as she paused.

17 put his arms around her, "don't worry about it, if you don't want to keep talking, you dont have to, Mia."

Mia looked up, "No, no, I have to. Well, everything was going good until..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So? Having fun?" Krillin asked 18 as he approached her.

18 smiled faintly. The party was just too much and she wanted these people out, "Not exactly. I wouldnt mind kicking them out."

"Here, here," Krilli n said with sigh. Actually, the reason why he wanted these popel out was because he wanted to spend some time-alone- with 18. Everything had gotten ackward with them ever since the night at the dance and that kiss that they'd shared. He knew that 17 wouldnt mind, but the idea of just going out with his bestest friend's sister made him feel a little doubtful. To top it off, everyone had made such a big deal out of the whole making-out thing and that pissed 18 a hell of a lot. Well, he needed to do something about that; he knew she liked him and he was sure he liked her- a lot, actually. He wasnt going to let the tension build up until it extinguished the feeling.

"Hey, umm, 18? I wanna talk to you about something. Could we go outside?" he ventured.

18 was caugth by surprise, she looked around and hesitated, "Sure, why not?"

Once outside on the porch, they sat down by the stairs.

"Look, 18, ever since the dance, I feel like...I dont know, like there's some kinda tension between us. I know you have feelings for me, I mean, you're no easy girl, and you kissed me that night. I know that meant something," Krillin finished, his eyes intently fixed on 18.

18 sighed, "you're totally right, Krillin. I do like you- and a lot. I just don't want you to expect me to be like most girls."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not the girlie type- I hate public attention, and I'm not teh type of girlfriend who calls up the guy every five minutes or celebrates a first-month anniversary." She paused, "I really like you, I just don't want to take me for something else and then be disappointed."

Krillin grinned, "18, I know all that about you. I like your toughness and simplicity. And you're right- you're not like other girls, which is why I like you so much in the first place."

18 smiled, "Thanks."

"So, umm, I guess this is a perfect time to ask, will you be...my umm-

"Hell yeah," 18 said cutting him off and planting a kiss on him.

Krillin laughed as he gasped for air. This was by far, the weirdest, best day of his life.

"Damn, I love being with you 18," he said as he held her and kissed her forehead.

"I love being with you. I always did. I looked forward to every day after school when you'd come home with 17," she admitted, looking up and smiling sweetly at him.

"Aww, really? Did you like me since back then?"

"Call it a huge crush," she said as they both laughed.

As they leaned in for another kiss, they stopped as they heard voices whispering on the other side of the porch.

"Gosh, you were great out there, Marron," Yamcha laughed, "how'd you pin him like that?"

Marron smiled haughtily, priding herself in her accomplishment, "well, a woman always takes advantage of a man's weakness. Vegeta's is obviously his fast burning of alcohol. I'm telling, you, he was kissing me thinking I was her...but, I went along with it. Of course, we need to get out of here before she questions him about me and they both find out we were here and come to interrogate us."

"What? No, I can't leave. You have to make yourself scarce, sweetie, not me. I need to be there for Bulma during her time of 'pain and need', I was the one who told her about Vegeta cheating. She'll be looking for me to thank me," Yamcha said with a smirk.

"Ok, I cant leave now because I dont have a ride, but I'll go back to the cabin. Let's keep in touch ok? You got my cell number, so hit me up if anything happens." Marron said over the loud noise as she made to the door.

"Ok," Yamcha said with a wave, "time to go take care of business."

18 looked at Krillin, "shit, it was them behind the whole thing. I'm telling you, I'm gonna kill taht bastard!"

"Shh-sshh, calm down. They cant know we heard them. Let's go and tell Bulma and Vegeta that they were set up by those two and hopefully they'll be able to settle everything."

"You think they'll believe us?" 18 asked as she and Krillin stood up.

"Well, I dont know, but I do know that Vegeta likes her to death and so does she, so they got no choice." Krillin said with a smile.

"Those idiots are gonna pay for their dirty shit," 18 murmured.

"Yeah, count on that. When Vegeta finds out, he is gonna be pissed."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Well, people thats it for that chapter. I know, I know...not so exciting, but Mia has a dark past...how will 17 take that? And Krillin and 18 are officially an 'item'. (again, how will 17 take that? LOL) And, at least there's some hope for Bulma and Vegeta. The question is: will both of them believe what Krillin and 18 heard? Will they even care?**

**I'm open to suggestions if you want, so send them in! and again, reviews, reviews, reviews!!!!!**

**Luv you all,**

**Stonecrusher7!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO


	23. Chapter 23

_Mia smiled and kissed him, pulling him on top of her as he managed to undo the rest of her clothes. _

_She couldnt believe she was doing this...but she was._

"After that, we went steady for about 3 or four months," Mia continued, "I really liked him, but my parents could never find out about us. He was too old and I was too young, and they just weren't going to see through that...and they would have been right if they'd known." A tear rolled down her face as she paused.

17 put his arms around her, "don't worry about it, if you don't want to keep talking, you dont have to, Mia."

Mia looked up, "No, no, I have to. Well, everything was going good until..."

_Flashback_

_"Oh my god, please don't let it be, please, please, please!!" Mia pleaded through tears as she prepared to read the tester._

_It had been almost three and a half months since she'd gone basically steady with Mr. Baxt- Randy, his first name, actually- she'd also missed her last periods and had been roughly awakened almost every morning by abrupt vomiting. It didnt take her long to put two and two together and realize that she was, in fact, pregnant. She'd just been too scared to test herself. What would Randy say? How would he take the news? And her parents?! Their reaction to realizing that their perfect little smart girl who'd applied to Princeton came out pregnant (from an older-than-25-year-old) was something she didn't even want to imagine. She sighed. Yes, she would probably get kicked out- if no removed- from the family. Another black sheep, along with her cousin Loretta, the prostitute. _

_At least I won't be in the streets. Randy will most definitely have to take me and the child in._

_She looked down at the tester, knowing the result would be positive._

_In fact, it was. With newly-acquired resolution, she set out to go to the doctor, make sure she was pregnant and give Randy the news._

_The visit to the doctor only confirmed what she already knew. As she made her way to Randy's house, she wondered what she would do for the rest of her life. She was a seventeen-year-old; too young to be a mother. She had so many opportunities. Her parents had just enough money to send her wherever she pleased. And here she was, about to have a child she was not ready for and to throw away the rest of her life._

_"Mia? Hey, I wasnt expecting you!" Randy said as he opened the door and saw Mia._

_"I know...I'm sorry if I'm interrupting, but I really need to talk to you," Mia said with difficulty._

_Randy looked at her with concern, "You've been crying," he looked around, "come on inside."_

_They went inside and sat in the couch._

_Randy sighed, "tell me, did your parents find out?"_

_Mia looked up. Was he talking about the pregnancy? How the hell did he know?_

_It suddenly occured to her, that he was porbably just talking about them two being together, "about us?" he nodded, "oh no. It's not that...but they will be kicking me out of the house once they find out that I'm pregnant."_

_There. She'd boldly put it on the table._ _Randy seemed to have frozen. He didn't say anything, and the suspense of it all was driving her crazy. But then his expression went from shock, to worry, to anger, to fury._

_"How the fuck could you do this, Mia?!" he yelled as he got up from his seat. Mia cringed; was he goign to hit her? This was not the way she'd imagine things would go._

_"It's not my fault, Randy!" she cried._

_"Yeah, well, I thought you'd be on the pill!"_

_"I told you to get it for me. I'm a minor, how was I supposed to get it myself. You just never got around to it," Mia defended herself, "on the very contrary, you were always out of condoms."_

_"Fuck!" he yelled as he punched the wall and cracked it, "god, Mia. Do you know I can go to jail?!"_

_Mia realized that his anger was justified. He was at a high risk. He was 26 (almost 27) she was only seventeen- almost 10 years his junior. A minor, at that. Yes, he could definitely be charged with child abuse or something like that._

_"I'm not ready for this, Mia. It's too much...I got shit going on and I-'' his voice cracked as he sunk back into the couch, hands covering his face._

_"Randy," she said as her voice softened and she sat next to him, arms wrapped around his,"it's okay. Nobody has to know. I just need you to be there for me and the baby, Randy. My parents will definitely disown me and I need you to be here for me."_

_Randy remained silent for a moment as he and Mia held on to eahc other._

_He suddenly let go of her and sighed, "I can't do this, Mia. I'm sorry."_

_Mia could nto believe what she was hearing. He was gong to desert her right now? In this very moment? "What? What the hell do you mean?! What about me and the baby, which is also yours!"_

_"Look, I'll give you enough money so that you can survive. I'll even get you an apartment, but I can't do this. I can't stick around with you and help you raise a kid. My god, I'm only 26 fucking years old!"_

_"And I'm only 17, damn it! You think abandoning my future and my family is easy? Well, it's not. And you were abviously a big mistake that I wish I could take back. I thought you were a responsible and kind man, Randy. Turns out I was wrong," she paused, waiting for his reaction. When she knew he wouldnt change his mind, she made for the door; she looked back and shook her head, "good-bye...Mr. Baxt" she said sarcastically as she slammed the door and left, trying her hardest to hold back the tears._

_As she was going back home, she had a lot of thinking to do. She had to decide whether to leave her home and her family and survive on her own or...she couldnt believe she was thinking of this but...she could get rid of the baby._

_It hurt her to think that way. She had definitely been raised otherwise, but...drastic times called for drastic measures. And her future was on the line. She hated herself for thinking so selfishly, but she couldnt bear the thought of living in a slum, raising a child without a father, and having nothing to offer to her child. She was too afraid to think about a future on her own. She'd seen teenage mothers, and, by god, she did not want to be a part of that._

_She had no choice._

_As she made her way to the hospital the next day, she prayed kami to forgive her, for this was definitely a sin. A sin for which she knew she was already repented for._

_A few weeks later after the "incident", she learned that the Baxt business had been sold and Randy was nowhere to be found. He'd just left without a trace. No phone calls, no farewells, no nothing._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooEnd of Flashbackoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Krillin and 18 burst into the room where Launch, Chichi and Bulma were sulking at the whole situation.

"We've got news!" Krillin said.

"What? You guys finally go out?" Launch said sarcastically.

Krillin and 18 looked at each other and said nothing. Those weren't exactly the news they'd wanted to announce.

Launch's eyes widened while Chichi and Bulma gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You do!!" Chichi squealed.

"This is so exciting!" Launch squealed as well.

"I'm really happy for you two!" Bulma smiled as Krillin and 18 blushed profusely.

"Well, ok, thanks. But let's keep this between us. I dont' want 17 to find out yet," Krillin said, lowering his voice.

"Oh-ok," they all said in a whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, well, those weren't the news," 18 said interrupting, "look, me and Krillin were out on the porch when we heard voices. And lo and behold...they came from Yamcha and Marron."

"What? What the hell is he doing here?" Chichi questioned.

"Actually, I knew he was here..." Bulma said slowly, "he told me that he knew Vegeta was cheating on me. He actualy led me to the scene, that's how I found him making out with that whore. Oh my god, I was so angry at him I didnt even realize it was her!"

"Well, that explains. It was all a setup," Krillin, "Yamcha was supposed to sweet-talk you, Marron took advantage of Vegeta's drunken state..."

"Plus, her hair resembles Bulma's...which made it easier for Vegeta to get confused," Launch put in.

"Then Yamcha led you to the scene, where you found Vegeta, who thought he was kissing you, but was actually Marron!" Chichi added on.

"And now, Yamcha hopes to be on your good terms. You and Vegeta broke up, you go back to Yamcha, and Marron hopes to get back with Vegeta," 18 completed.

"Wow, some plan," Bulma sighed shaking her head, "god, I feel so bad for yelling at Vegeta like that. He's probably so confused right now."

"Yeah, look. We're gonna go tell him it was all a setup, then Bulma, you can go and apologize, and then, hopefully, Vegeta will kick Yamcha's ass and send Marron to hell," Krillin suggested with a smirk.

"Yeah, that's a good idea," Bulma said. She didnt know why she felt so relieved. In reality, she liked Vegeta too much to believe he had really cheated on her. and she was glad to know it had all been a misunderstanding. The thing was, would Vegeta really believe it? And if he did, would he be willing to forgive her for the things she'd said and get back together with her? She hoped he did.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"That's what happened," Mia said through tears, "I haven't told anyone but you, because I thought you had the right to know. And I'm sorry if you think different of me, but that's the truth."

17 remained silent. It was really hard to believe an innocent-looking girl like Mia had done all that. He didnt know what to make of it all...it wasnt up to him to judge her.

But he knew one thing: she'd been brave. To go through all that and keep it quietly to yourself and live with it...that took courage, and he admired her all the more for it. How could she think that he would like her less for it?

Unfortunately, Mia took his silence for repulsion.

"I see you've changed your mind about me," she said through disappointed eyes.

17 snapped out of his thoughts, "Jesus, no! Of course not! Mia, I am nobody to say whether you did the right thing or not, but you were brave and kept it all to yourself. I know you've suffered..." he put his arms around her and held her, "and I promise you, if you give me the chance, I'll show you that not all men abandon a jewel as precious as you, Mia."

Mia looked up at him and smiled through tears, "17, thank you for seeing past my mistakes."

"Are you officially my girl, then?" 17 asked as he leaned in for a kiss.

Mia smiled and kissed him. "Yes," she said as she drew back from him and went back in for another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Yamcha...hey," Bulma said as she apporached Yamcha, who stood outside.

Yamcha turned around, surprised. He had definitely not expected her to sneak up on him like that. But, just as well.

"Bulma," he moved closer to her, "are you ok?"

Bulma sighed, "Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm glad it all worked out the way it did."

"Yeah, Vegeta was always a jerk anyways. Well, he'll look back on today later on and probably regret his stupidity," Yamcha laughed, "I'm glad you're with me, Bulma. It couldnt have worked out better without you."

Bulma smiled, "You know you can always count on me to trust you."

Yamcha slowly closed the space between them and put his arms around her waist, "so, what now, babe? Where to?"

"I dont know...got any ideas?"

Yamcha smirked as he whispered, "well, we can go get some coffee, or go back to the city...or we can come back to my place."

"Or you can get your hands off of her and consider yourself lucky you're still alive."

Yamcha jumped up at the sound of the voice that popped almost out of nowhere. What the hell was Vegeta doing here anyway? Couldnt he just face the fact that Bulma wasnt his?

"What the hell do you want, Vegeta?" Yamcha asked, restraining himself (for his own good) from losing his temper.

"What do I want?" Vegeta asked mockingly, hands over his chest, "I wouldnt mind fulfilling my desire of murdering you...but, that's supposedly against the law. What I do want you to do is to lay off of her, get the fuck out of here, and stop coming up with new ways of disturbing the freaking peace. I am short on mercy and will not waste time in showing you some violence if you do otherwise."

"Is that some kind of fucking threat?" Yamcha asked through gritted teeth, "I'm not scared of you, Vegeta. This is not about settling this through a fist fight, it's about whoever wins the fight over her," he said as he pointed at Bulma, who had her amr slightly around him, "she has obviously decided on the man she wants."

Yamcha smiled triumphantly and by god, he could have sworn he almost saw hurt and...yes...defeat... in Vegeta's eyes.

"Face it, Vegeta. You lost. So why don't you leave us be and get the hell outta here?" Yamcha said sardonically with new confidence.

Vegeta's arms came off his chest and hung loosely on his sides, "ok then," he paused and looked at Bulma, who simply looked away, "I'll leave. If that's what she wants then maybe I dont have the right to keep her from making a huge mistake." He said this as he slowly gave his back to the them.

"That's right, keep walking, moron," Yamcha said victoriously.

However, his joy was quite short lived as he saw Vegeta's fist flying towards his face. His grimaced as he hit the ground. Agonizingly, he felt hit after hit conencting with his body as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness and wondered why things just couldnt work out the way he wanted them to.

Bulma held her breath as she witnessed Yamcha's well-deserved punishment for what seemed like an eternity. There was nothing she could do but keep on watching, not uttering a word. Finally, after the exhausting work of beating Yamcha up, Vegeta straightened up panting.

"Beautiful," Bulma said as a smile crept up to her lips.

"Yeah?" Vegeta asked trying to catch his breath, "could have done more, but I guess that'll do for now."

"Nice," Bulma said playfully as she moved closer to Vegeta. Without a time's waste, he encircled her in his arms and kissed her, passionately.

"I'm glad we came through with this. We're definitely starting over," Bulma said as she took a breath.

Vegeta smirked, "It gets better," he said hoarsely as they kissed once more.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright guys! I think we did a pretty nice job here!" Chichi cheered as she clapped, "this cabin has never looked this good before."

Everyone just grunted and moved about lazily. After finally getting rid of the whole mob of people, they'd been left with a large mess. It had taken them all night to get the whole place cleaned up.

"Baby, we're starving!" Goku whined. Everyone else agreed.

"Aww, ok you guys,"Chichi said with a smile, "just sit around in the living room and I'll make something good for all of us." Everybody just dragged themselves and flopped themselves down wherever they could.

"Hey Chi," Mia said, "need some help?"

"Oh my gosh, Mia! I'm so sorry I have barely talked to you since you came, but last night was just crazy," Chichi apologized as she hugged her cousin.

Mia smiled at the thought of the night before, "yeah, a crazy night alright."

Chichi looked at her cousin, "hmm, someone looks happy, what happened last night?"

Mia grinned goofily.

"Oh my gosh Mia, you guys go out?!" Chichi practically yelled.

"Shhshh!" Mia whispered, "do you always have to be so loud!"

"Who does Mia go out with?" Launch gasped back in the living room. Everyone had clearly heard Chichi form the kitchen.

All eyes set on 17, who blushed.

"Awww, that is so cute, 17!" Launch smiled.

"That's wassup, Jay!" Tien congratulated 17 with a slap on the back.

Vegeta raised his eyebrow and nodded, "Yeah, that's a good pick. I wonder how she ever agreed on you though."

"Shut up, Vegeta. I should ask the same about you and Bulma. What did she see in you besides the body?" 17 retorded as he broke out laughing.

"Please, she was the ugly duckling and I was the freaking Blue Prince. End of story," Vegeta said arrogantly as everyone laughed.

"So I'm the ugly duckling, eh?" Bulma whispered as she sat next to Vegeta.

"Never," he whispered back as he kissed her, "you're beautiful."

Bulma smiled and sighed, "Ok, I'll take that."

"Oh my gosh, I just noticed," Launch was saying, "this is like...get-together season. I mean, everyone's hooking up. Bulma and Vegeta, me and Tien, Jay and Mia...oh, and Krillin and 18." She realized what she'd said as she saw 17's expression.

"What?" he asked unbelievingly as he stood up.

"Umm, I..meant to tell you about that," Krillin said defensively as he too stood up.

"Oh yeah, like when? The night before the freaking wedding? I thought we were best buds, why didnt you just tell me?"

"She's your sister, I thought you were gonna get weirded out and all. People always make it seem like the guy who's trying to hit on his best friend's sister is a bad guy," Krillin said, "besides, I was gonna tell you but Miss Launch beat me to it. But really, I'm sorry man. I should have told you sooner."

17 grinned, "Look at you, all scared. You really think I care about what you guys do? I dont mind you guys being together. As a matter of fact, I know she's in safe hands. Just..dont make me an uncle too soon and dont let me be the last to find out."

"In that case, I guess you should know..." Krillin started.

"What?!" 17 almost yelled, alarmed.

"Just kiddin with ya," Krillin said as everyone laughed.

"Anyway, I heard Yamcha was found all beat up last night," Goku spoke up, "wonder who did it."

All eyes set on Vegeta, who smirked, "I gave him something that will make him look forward to painkillers all month."

"Whatever happened to his little tramp, Marron?" 18 asked.

"Well, after she took Yamcha in to some cabin they were staying in, he recovered somewhat, got his keys and left her stranded," Tien said, "so this morning when the doorbell rang, it was her. She asked me if anyone had a ride for her. The bitch had some nerve!"

"Eww, what'd you tell her?" Launch asked.

"I told her the only ones that had their cars were Bulma and Vegeta and that either of them would be more than glad to take her...just like they'd been willing to take Yamcha. She gave me the finger and left," Tien finished laughing, as did everyone else.

"Some plan they had," 17 said.

"Too bad it didnt work that well," Bulma said shaking her head.

"Yeah well, I dont think any of them will try to stick around and look for more trouble, and thats the best they can do," Goku said.

"Ok people! Breakfast is ready!" Mia called out from the kitchen as everyone practically ran to the table.

As each of them filled up their cups with orange juice, Bulma lifted hers up and announced, "here's a toast, people!"

"To what?" 18 asked.

"To the new couples!" Launch squealed.

"To me and Goku!"

"Ok, no Chichi, you and Goku have been together for like...forever," Mia said as Chichi pouted.

"To friendship!" Bulma yelled.

"Yeah!"

"And to the destruction of whores and bastards like Marron and Yamcha," Vegeta muttered audibly.

Everyone laughed.

"And of course, to the rest of the school year, prom and graduation!" Tien put in.

"Cheers!"

**__**

**_The End_**

(Finalmente he concluido!)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**There you go. Finally finished it and I got this feeling of accomplishment...lol. I hope you all liked it. I loved writing this fic. It was lots of fun coming up with new ideas; creating conflicts and finding solutions to them. Thank you all so much for your support; reviews were very encouraging. I especially want to thank all of you who did not give up on reading this fic even though the updates were sometimes (I use the word "sometimes" loosely) late.**

**Thanks again and I look forward to writing a sequel, so I'm open for suggetsions.**

**Luv you all,**

**Stonecrusher7!**


End file.
